Sense the first day
by Mr.and.Mrs.PeetaMellark
Summary: The games never existed, Katniss and Peeta meet and fall for each other the first day of school without realizing it. This story will take you threw there ups and downs while they go threw life together. It all started on the first day of kindergarten tog
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I wake up in the morning to my dad shaking me. "Katniss, Katniss it's time for school" I roll over and pull the blankets over my head.

"No daddy, no school"

"Kit-kat it's your first day of kindergarten"

"No" My dad pulls the blankets off of me and throws them on the floor. "Hey! That's my new one! Your threw brave away!" I sit up, cross my arms and start to cry. My dad picks up the blankets and sets it on the end of my bed.

"Please katniss, you have to go to school. Get dressed and come have breakfast with us. Then I will personally escort the princess to school my self" I nod my head and roll my little 5 year old body out of bed. I dress in a red plaid dress that my mom just bought for me. I pull on some tights that my mom had to help me put on and shorts. I don't want boys to look down there, that's gross but daddy said they would do I put shorts on just in case. My mom comes in and braids my hair. I like when she does this, I wanted 2 bows so she put 2 braids. I brush my teeth and wash my face then finally I can eat some yummy French toast. As soon as I'm finished my dad hands my new Frozen backpack and helps me put it on my back. My mom helps me lace up my red chucks and then I'm out the door and on my way to the very first day of school.

As soon as we get there, there are a whole bunch of screaming kids my age running around. A few of them are from the seam like me, but I never play with them. I don't see my friend Sally witch makes me really sad. She's the only one from the seam I play with, the rest are merchant kids, I never play with them. I've never even talked to one, I just really want my best friend Sally.  
"Daddy, where's Sal Sal?"

"Let me call her mom" my dad lets go of my hand and walks away with his phone to one ear and his finger in the other. I stand there all alone kicking around a pebble. I kick it really hard and far but then I realize I hit someone.

"Oww! Daddy someone hit me!" I run over which is difficult because my backpack is bouncing around everywhere. I see a little blond boy about my age talking to his dad who is bent down rubbing the back of his head.

"I sorry! I sorry! I didn't want to hit you!" I say once I stop behind the little blond boy. He turns around rubbing the back of his head. I'm blown away! All I can look at are his eyes, their so blue. Like a pool I play in when it's hot outside.

"It's okay" he steps forward and holds out his hand. Why is he holding out his hand? "I'm Peeta" I give him a side ways high five

"I'm katniss" he frowns and puts his hands in his pockets. I feel someone standing behind me so I turn around. It's Sally! "Sal Sal!"

"Kitty" we run into each others arms and hug. When we finally let go I remember peeta. I turn around and he's still there. "Kitty who's this?"

"Sally this is Peeta"

"Hi peeta!" He holds out his hand like he did to me. Sally leans over and whispers to me "whats he doing?" I whisper back

"I don't know. I think it's a weird high five"

"Merchant kids ate weird" she does the same thing I did and give him a sideways high five. Peeta's dad and my dad are laughing. I run up to my dad and look up at him.

"Whats funny?" Peeta comes up next to me and looks at his dad

"Yeah, what's funny?" My dad bends down to my level

"Katniss, Peeta wasn't trying to give you a high five. He was trying to shake your hand" Sally runs over next to me.

"But we can do that ourselves" me and Sally laugh while shaking our hands like crazy. Peeta comes between us, takes my hand and shakes it up and down slowly. I look into his blue eyes and he looks into my grey. My hand feels so warm and my tummy feels funny, when he lets go the feeling stays. Sally cuts in "this way is better" she starts shaking her hand everywhere. Me and peeta join in. Just then the bell rang, daddy pulls me aside and hands me papers. He say I have to give them to my teacher. He walks me over to a box painted on the floor and said I have to stay in this box. I see Sally being pulled into a box all the way across the playground. Daddy says she has a different teacher. I'm really sad, I don't want her go have a different teacher. I stand at the back of the painted box kicking a pebble around again. This is a horrible day! My bestfriend is far away and daddy left. I start crying, I put my face in my small hands and start crying. I feel arms around me, I look up and I see that Peeta is hugging me. I put my hands around his neck and burry my face in his shoulder.

"Katniss, don't cry"

"Okay, I won't cry" I sniffle and wipe away the tears with one hand. Peeta pulls away, I don't want him to! I hand that warm feeling again but this time all over because it was a hug not a handshake. He wipes away tears off my face that are new, he takes off his backpack and pulls out cookies.

"Here" he hands me a cookie "cookies make everyone feel better" I smile and take the cookie. He closes that cookie bag and zips up his backpack. Just as he's about to put it on I stop him.

"Whoa! I like your backpack!" He has a Toy Story backpack. "Look at mine!" I turn around to show him

"Whoa! You have frozen! I love that movie, I like Olaf" I turn back around and smile

"Me too!"

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs" we say at the same time. Just then the teacher comes up and ask for our papers. We hand them to her and follow her inside the classroom. As we start walking Peeta takes my hand in his. I look over at him

"I don't want to loose you" I frown

"What do you mean?"

"I like you" I smile at peeta and hold his hand tighter

"I like you too" then we walk into the classroom together


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Me and Peeta walk into our class hand in hand. There's kids running around screaming, laughing, crying and yelling. I look at Peeta and scrunch my nose. Peeta laughs and pulls me to a desk. I sit on the left and he sits on the right. I take of my backpack and take out my binder. It's my favorite! It has Peter Pan and tinkerbell flying around in the night sky. I pull out some pencils my dad helped my sharpen and pick my favorite one. It has Bell and The Beast on it, I put the rest back and turn to peeta He's doing the same thing I was. I look over his shoulder and pluck a pencil from his hand that has Olaf on it.

"This one" he smiles and nods his head. I notice he has some big kid teeth, I frown. "Why do you have big kid teeth and I don't?" He shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know. Mine fell out" I cross my arms. That's unfair! I want them too. Peeta laughs and picks up one of my braids. "I like your hair" this makes me smile

"Thank you." He smiles in response. The teacher claps her hands and everyone turns their attention to her

"Okay kids, I am your very first teacher and I'm so glad to have all of you here. Now let's start the day off with some singing. Who knows the valley song?" I know the valley song! I throw my hand up in the air. The teacher comes up to me and helps me off my chair. She picks me up and puts me on a stool. Right away I start singing, I look at Peeta the whole time though because he makes me feel safe and happy. Once in done I look at the teacher, she smiles and helps me down. I run over to Peeta and throw my arms around his neck. He shifts and hugs me back.

"Thank you!" He pulls back a little, I let him go and sit down in my seat again.

"For what?"

"You made feel...um not scared? I don't know, when I was up there I was scared then I looked at you and then I wasn't scared"

"Oh, your welcome?" After that the day went by pretty fast. During lunch peeta shared some of his food and I shared some of mine. We played on the swings and Peeta helped me when I got hurt on the monkey bars. Before we knew it the first day of school was over. Just as the bell was about to ring I sign my drawing trying to stay in the dotted lines the best I can. I look at Peeta and give him my drawing. I drew me and him holding hands, we have our backpacks on and were playing on the play ground. Peeta smiles when he looks at the drawing, he gives me a big hug.

"Thanks katniss, can I call you kat?" I tilt my head from side to side.

"Okay!" He hands me his drawing, just as I'm about to open it the bell rings. I put my binder and pencils away. I hop off my chair and take the paper with the drawing and wait for Peeta. He hops off his chair and takes my hand, we walk to the spot where our parents left us this morning. I see my dad and left go of Peeta's hand and run to him.

"Hi daddy!" My dad bends down and give me a high five then a kiss on the cheek

"How was school?"

"Fun!" I open the drawing that Peeta gave me, it's my first time looking at it. It's a picture of us at lunch eating cookies and holding hands. I love it! His drawing is better than mine. Oh no! I didn't say bye to him. My dad takes my hand to start walking home but I pull away. "I have to say bye to peeta!" My dad nods and I run off to find him. He's standing with his dad, I run up behind him and throw my arms around his neck. He turns around and hugs me back. "I forgot to say bye! I had so much fun today Peeta. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"I had fun too" I pull away and he losses his grip on me. I kiss his cheek and his face turn red, he kisses my cheek too. I pull away and run back to my dad and take his hand. I look back and wave to Peeta, then I'm on my way home from a great first day of school.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I wake up and look at my clock. Right on time! I'm so excited, it's my first day of first grade! I can't wait to see Peeta and Sally! I played with Sally all summer but I didn't see peeta at all. He was at summer camp. I get up and run to my closet, I pull out my new pair of skinny jeans, a white tank top and my new leather jacket. I love this jacket so much! The color is burgundy and my mom said I couldn't wear it until school starts. I pull on white and burgundy stripped socks, they come up to my knees so I have to put them over my pants. I feel funny so I run to the kitchen to ask my mom.

"Mommy does this look weird?" My mom turns around and looks at my outfit.

"No honey, you look like a big girl! Good job on dressing yourself" I smile a toothless smile. I lost both of my front teeth this summer! "Do you want me to do your hair?"

"Yes please" I run to sit on a kitchen chair while my mom goes and gets a brush and some clips.

"What do you want me to do to your hair?" I think long and hard.

"Mmm...uh...mmmm oh! A waterfall braid"

"Okay. On both side or one?"

"Both" before my mom starts I jump off the chair and run to my room to get a bow my dad got me. I run back and hand it to my mom. Soon she's finish and clips in my bow. "Thanks mom" I feel the sides of my braid and smile. I love how my mom can do so many different things with hair. My mom places a plate of pancakes in front of me and a glass of milk. I start eating right away. Just as I'm finishing up my breakfast there's and knock at the door. That must be Peeta! I jump up and run to the door.  
"Who is it?"

"Peeta" I unlock the door, swing it open and throw my hands around his neck. "Hey kat! I missed you so much"

"Me too! I never want you to go away again! Stay with me."

"Always kat"

"And forever?" I ask pulling away to look at him

"Forever and Always" I smile and kiss his cheek.

"Good" I run inside and grave my new backpack. It's light green and has vines with flowers on it everywhere. It also has buckles instead of zippers. "Bye mom!"

"Have a great first day" I run outside where Peeta and his brother Rye is waiting.

"Kat, do you want to put shoes on?" I look down and laugh. I run inside, grave my boots with the zippers on the side, slip em on and zip them up. My socks stick out of them, oh well. I run back outside. "Better" Peeta says as he takes my hand. We walk to school swinging hands and talking about our summers. "Kat it was so fun! I learned how to swim and I learned how to draw better, we played so many games and I got to sleep on a bunk"

"I'm glad you had fun Peeta. I just hung out with Sally a lot. I got new toys and a new swimsuit, my dad painted my room and now I have these things called FatHeads all around my room and I have a tv with a DVD player. Oh you missed primmys 1st birthday"

"I know I feel so bad"

"It's okay" Once we get to school Rye helps us sign in sense he's 3 grades above us. We hand the lady our papers and get our name tags. She directs us to the box we have to stand in. "Excuse me, can you tell me what class Sally White has?"

"Um, sorry dear she's not on the first grade list" I frown why not? I don't understand! I haven't seen her for at least 3 weeks. She doesn't answer, no one is ever at home. I remember we were playing with my new dolls and I went to the bathroom then when I came out she was gone. I walk away from the table with my head down as Peeta gets him name tag.

"Hey! Kat whats wrong?" He runs up to me and puts is arm around my shoulder. I turn and burry my face in his chest.

"Sally is missing! I haven't seen her for weeks! We were playing and I went to the bathroom then when I came out she was gone. I called, I went to her house, I asked my mom and dad. No one knows"

"Oh Kat I'm so sorry, maybe she moved" I shake my head. I know she moved but where? And why would se move when we were in the middle of playing? It doesn't make sense! I pull away and wipe my tears. I fix Peeta's sweater so it covers my tear stains. "Better?" I nod my head in answer for yes even though I'm not. We walk to our box and stand there in silence. This day isn't has fun as I thought it would be.

"Hi!" A girl comes running up to me and Peeta. She has green eyes and long red hair. She's wearing a yellow summer dress with pink flowers. "I'm Annie" she holds out her hand and Peeta shakes it right away.

"Hi Annie I'm Peeta and this is Katniss"

"Hi Peeta, Hi Katniss. I'm so excited! I just moved here from Florida."

"That's cool" I don't know how to respond to her. I don't want another friend! I want Sally.

"Are you okay Katniss? You seem sad. Are you dating? Or married? Like the princes and princesses in movies?" Wow! She talks a lot

"I'm fine and no we're not dating. Were just friends" I look up at Peeta and see the hurt cross his face. Why? He never asked me to be his girlfriend. Plus princesses don't get married at 6. Maybe when I'm 12.

"Oh that's cool. Can we be friends?" I tilt my head from side to side. Should I let her? She's new here, I guess. I look up at peeta and he shrugs his shoulders.

"Sure Annie. We can be friends." She jumps up and down from excitement. Peeta steps back and I do the same.

"Katniss were going to have so much fun! We can be bestfriends and share secrets, talk about boys! Well maybe not boys because I don't like boys. They're mean!"

"I'm a boy" Peeta says defensively

"Yeah and Peeta's my bestfriend. The only way we can be bestfriends is if your friends with Peeta." She stops jumping and moving

"Fine. He can be our friends too" I slap my hand to my forehead and Peeta laughs while Annie goes on and on and on. I don't even know what she's saying anymore, what did I get myself into. Finally the teacher comes outside and collects the class. We follow her inside and take our seats, I sit between Annie and Peeta. The teacher gives us a home work packet that's due Friday and takes us to the library to check out 3 books that we must read and write about, that's also do on Friday. I already don't like my teacher. Before we know it, it's lunch. Peeta and I do the same thing we did all last year, split and share lunches. When Annie goes to the bathroom I let out a large sigh.

"That girl can talk and talk and talk. She's like a broken toy!" Peeta laughs and shakes his head

"I know. My ear is falling off" I giggle at what he just said.

"I can't wait for second grade peeta"

"Why?"

"We get the big kid swings" I point at all the big kids playing on the huge jungle gym. You have to be a second grader or older to play on it. Peeta's eyes widen and follows my gaze.

"Me too kat. Me too" Annie comes back and starts talking about how many kids she wants to have which is weird to me because were only 6, I just tune her out and keep eating my sandwhich. Once were all done eating we go to the first grader playground. Peeta pushes me on the swings, suddenly I realize it's quite. I look around and Annie is no where to be found. I drag my feet on the ground and jump off.

"My turn?" Peeta ask confused because he just had a turn

"No. Annie's gone" we both look around and Peeta points her out. She's on her way to the big kids playground. We start running after her shouting for her to stop.

"NO! ANNIE STOP! DONT GO THERE NO! ANNIE COME BACK!" We yell at different times. I grave her arms and pull her back, we both end up falling

"Ow! Katniss you hurt me"

"I'm sorry Ann! I was saving you"

"From what? Having fun" she throws her hands in the air but whimpers and holds her arm again.

"No." Peeta cuts in "you can't play there. It's too dangerous and you will get in big big trouble" Annie starts crying and Peeta sits on the floor next to her and pulls her in for a hug. She cries into his chest just like I do. This makes me mad! She can't do that only I can! I don't like Annie! This is officially the worst first day of school! I get up, brush my jeans off and stomp off. I lost my bestfriend Sally, met a crazy girl who can't stop talking then I loose Peeta to the crazy girl. I go into the classroom grave my backpack off of the hook and then I walk to the front office. I see a lady sitting behind a large desk. I stand on my tippy toes and peer over.

"Oh!" The lady jumps. "Darling you scared me half to death!"

"Sorry" I look down at my feet. She gets up and comes around the desk.

"It's alright honey. What's wrong you look sad"

"I am! I didn't see my bestfriend Peeta all summer then he comes back and I was so happy to see him again. When we got to school I asked the sign in lady what class Sally White is in and she said 'she's not on the first grader list' I haven't seen Sally in weeks! She's like my sister. Then Peeta made me feel better, we met this crazy girl name Annie and now Annie stole Peeta from me. I just really want to go home. Please, can you call my mommy?"

"Alright honey. It sounds like you had a tough day, if you like you can always come and eat lunch with me up here"

"Okay! Ill see you tomorrow" she walks around the desk and picks up the phone to dial my mom. I sit on the floor and play with my hair while the lady is on the phone.

"Alright sweetie, your mom is on her way" I nod my head. "Why don't you sit on one of those comfy chairs? " I get up and walk over to one and climb ontop. I lay on my backpack silently crying then I drift off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Katniss, katniss. What up honey"

"KANISS" I hear prim shriek in her baby voice, She's only 1. My mom is shaking my shoulder so I wake up.

"Katniss wake up honey" I force my eyes awake. I see prim standing in front of my face and my mom hovering over me. "Ready to go home sweetie?" I nod my head. "You want to be carried?"

"Yes mommy" she stapes prim in her stroller and puts my backpack in the compartment and throws me over her shoulder. I curl up and burry my head in her neck. I end up falling back asleep.

I wake up to a knock on my bedroom door. I sit up, rub my sleepy eyes and jump out of my new big girl bed. I put on my princess slippers and shuffle over to the door. I swing it open and yawn. I rub my eyes and I realize Peeta is standing there. No! I don't want to talk to him! Annie's right, boys are mean! She can have him.

"Hi kat" he smiles then I slam to door in his face. I sit down against the door and cross my arms. "Aww come on Kat, whats wrong? You ran away at lunch"

"I hate you Peeta! Go away!"

"Don't say that, you don't hate me" I hear him sniffle. Oh man! If he cries I'm going to cry! I hate when he's sad and he knows it.

"Peeta don't cry, please"

"Then don't tell me that! I don't like it!"

"Then don't be a meanie!"

"I wasn't! " I hear a bang on my door. He's probably leaning his head against the door. "I love you Katniss" I start crying. He said he loves me and I love him. Then why does he have to be such a meanie head. I want a hug, not a daddy hug but a peeta hug. I stand up open the door and he falls in. I laugh and get on my knees and wrap my arms around him, he wraps his around me.

"I love you too Peeta" I kiss his cheek. I don't want to talk about Annie. I help him up and I realize my dad is standing there with a camera. "Hey!" I slam the door on my dad and I hear him chuckle.

"Wow Kat! I like your room, but it's to girly for me"

"Cuz your a boy" he sticks his tongue at me. He pulls off his backpack and takes out his 'action figures'. I call them boy barbies. I take out my new barbies except the one with black hair. That one was the one Sally was playing with, I don't want to play with it unless I'm with her. Me and Peeta start playing with our toys, his Stone Troopers take my Barbies out on a date. After we play with toys my dad helps us build a house and have us flashlights so we can do our homework. Before we know me and Peeta fall asleep in our house with our homework speed everywhere, my head lays on his chest and his arms are around me. We wake up to laughing and flashing of cameras, Peeta's mom came to pick him up.

"Bye Peeta, see you tomorrow"

"Ya see you tomorrow. Love you"

"I love you too" I kiss his cheek then him and his mom walk out of my room to go home.

-MIDDLE OF THE YEAR-

"Hello class, how was your weekend?"

"Good" the whole 1st grade class replies in synch.

"Lovely to hear, we have 2 new students coming into this class so why don't we give them a warm welcome?" Everyone nods their heads. "Welcome Finnick Odair and Sally White" my head shoots up looks at Peeta and he looks up at me. I then to the door and see my friend Sally White standing their next to a boy with green eyes. She's wearing a white sun dress with yellow converse, her hair is pushed back with a yellow headband.

"SALLY!" I jump out of my seat and run to her. I throw my hands around her neck and we stumble a back a little but catch herself

"Kitty! I missed you so much" she whispers in my ear

"Never leave again"

"I promise" I let go and lead her to the empty desk across from me and Peeta, she's sitting right across from me. I sit back down and see Annie staring at the boy in the door way in shock.

"Finny?" She barley whispers. She stands up a slowly walks to him and puts her hand on his face slowly.

"Hey Ann" he pulls her in for a hug and she hugs him like I hug Peeta.

"They most know each other, they have the same eyes" Annie takes his hand and leads Finnick to the desk next to Sally and it's right across from her. "Hi I'm Peeta" he holds out his Finnick.

"Hello Peeta, I'm Finnick"

"Hi I'm Katniss" I wave at Finnick and he nods his head back

"I'm Sally" Sally smiles at Finnick.

"I know, the way Kit-Kat yelled your name it was hard to miss" I frown. Kit-Kat? Ill let it slid.

"So Finn" Peeta starts "you and Ann know each other?"

"Yeah, were both from Flordia. She's my absolute best friend"

"Ann I thought you said boys were mean?" I continue working on my drawing

"I only said that because he didn't say bye to me"

"I couldn't! I would of cried! That's what I was doing while you were leaving, and that's why I'm here now. My mom and dad felt bad so we moved" Annie and Finnick start silently fighting, I tune them out and work on my drawing of a bird. Once I'm finished with my bird I turn it in and start my packet for the week because we have free time right now. Sally is still coloring and Peeta is reading a book. Before we know it lunch comes around, me, Peeta and Sally all split lunch and talk while Finnick and Annie hold hands none stop. Peeta and Finnick makes jokes and has all of us laughing, I guess Annie isn't that bad. We all head over to the swings and Finnick shows off my climbing and sitting on top of the monkey bars.

"Oh please I can do that" Peeta tells him while looking up at Peeta. I cross my arms and glare at Peeta, he's not that good at going across them...how is he going to get on top?!

"Then do it" Finnick yells as he jumps off of the monkey bars and lands perfectly on his feet. Annie starts clapping, Me, Sally and Annie are sitting on the swings swaying back and forth watching the boys. I think Sally knows I'm nervous about Peeta because she tells me

"He can do it" I nod my head yes but I know it's a no. Just as Peeta rubs sand on his hands so their not sweaty and takes his first step off the latter I jump off my swing and run to him pulling on his shirt.

"No Peeta" he looks down at me and frowns.

"Why?"

"Because you can barley go across" I hear Finnick chuckle and I glare at him. Annie starts telling him that's mean and he runs over to her to apologize.

"Kat, you can't tell me no. Your not my mom or my wife or girlfriend"

"I told you no!" I pull his shirt again and he swats my arms away

"You can't tell me what to do" he starts to climb again but I pull his shirt harder and he almost falls on me.

"I said no Pee-"

"GO AWAY! Get out of here Katniss. I don't care what you say" I let go of his shirt and watch him climb. Tears start spilling down my cheeks, how can he say something so mean to me? I want to run and eat lunch in the office but I stay and watch. I know he's going to fail and as much as it hurts me I want to witness it. He makes the top of the latter and pulls himself up, his body is halfway on the top but his legs are dangling in the air. He can't pull the rest of him up, his hands are slipping and he's about to fall. I care to much about him to see him get hurt even if he hurt me. I scurry up the latter and push his feet, pulls himself up and sits ontop just like Finnick did. He smiles then sees me standing on the latter and frowns.

"You helped me didn't you?"

I smile and nod "yeah but Finnick didn't see"

"No! I said to get away from me! I didn't need your help I could of did it myself!"

"Peeta I-"

"No go" he points to the class room.

"You were gonna get hurt pee-"

"I don't care!"

"Why are you being so mean to me?"

"Why are you being annoying?"

"I-I no Peeta-"

"Why are you still bugging me?" I look down and start to climb down the latter.

"I love you Peeta" I tell him when I get to the bottom of the latter and I turn to walk away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I walk away with my head down. How could he be so mean? Is it because he was trying to show off? I don't understand! Peeta is usually so nice and kind, today we was acting kind of rude but that was only to me and it was before lunch. At lunch he was kinda facing Sally more, share and talk with her more, his jokes were funny but he was talking to Annie, Finnick or Sal. I don't get it. I go to the front office and tell the nice lady what happened.

"Oh dear" she frowns. "I'm so sorry baby girl" she lifts my chin and wipe my tears "why don't you go on and get your backpack and come sit with me? Here ill give you a pass" she writes a pass and I jump off my chair am run to class. The bell had already rung so everyone is in class. I walk in, run to my teacher and give her the pass.

"Are you alright Katniss?" I put my head down and start silently crying. "Hey now, don't cry" she pushes my hair back and lift my chin. "Go on to the office. I excuse you from your work in class today" I nod my head and wipe my tears with the back of my hand. I walk to my desk with my head down and silently put my papers in my Minnie Mouse binder.

"Kitty?" I look at Sally with tears running down my face "are you okay? I couldn't find you after you left. I was helping Peeta down"

"I'm- I'm- im ugh... I'll tell you later"

"Okay Kitty" she looks down and doesn't say another word. Peeta is watching me pack up the whole time. I finally put away my last color pencil in the box and close it. Once it's in my bag I run over to Sally and give her a hug from behind I pat Finnicks back and hug Annie. I walk around take my backpack of the back of my chair and start to walk out the classroom, when I'm at the door when I realize that I need to tell Peeta one last thing. I turn and call name.

"Peeta Mellark" him and my table of friends turn to look at me "I love you, even when your mean to me. Forever" I have year spilling down my cheeks again. I turn on my heels and silently walk out of the classroom.

-  
PEETAS POV

"Peeta Mellark. I love you, even when your mean to me. Forever" Then like that she's gone. I hate being mean to her! I can't stand it but, I have to. My mom said so, last night I told my Dad, mom and brothers that I love Katniss Everdeen during dinner last night. My mom threw her drink in my face and slapped me. She told me I couldn't be friends with her anymore and that I couldn't love her. She said I had to be mean to her, I cried all night last night. I don't get why it's such a bad thing.

"Peeta, why are you mean to her like that! I'm gone for half and year and her treat her like- like...a dead fish!" I look down and silently cry "she's my bestfriend and your treating her horrible! She said she loves you, I know were only 6 years old but I know she's your princess and your her prince"

"Yeah! It's my first day here and I can see that, you guys have a disney movie life. Why are you being mean!?"

"Peeta! I've been here sense day one of first grade, you guys are great and you are being a total meanie head!"

"My- my- mom said" I take a deep breath " my mom said I can't love someone from the seam, she said I have to be mean to Katniss and choose someone els. I can't even be friends with her!" I lay my head down on the desk, I feel someone rubbing my back. I look up and see Sally sitting in Kats seat.

"Don't tell your mom about katniss, keep her to yourself. Keep it a" she looks around a little and whispers the last part "secret" I look at her then and Finnick and Annie. They all nod.

"Thanks sal! That's a great idea!"

-  
KATNISS POV

I'm walking down the hall way when I hear my moms voice. I stop and hide in the corner.

"I know, their so young. They act like little adults"

"I know, she has more of a love life then I do" I think that's the nice lady's voice, I should learn her voice.

"I feel terrible for my daughter, she has all these feelings that she doesn't understand and she's only 6. She tells me she want to have a fairytail like the disney movies and little does she know she has one. In the movies they fall in love the first time they meet and that's exactly how it worked for her."

"She's a lucky little one, she just needs to understand her feelings then maybe she won't be confused so much"

"Very true Effie, I'm going to stop by the bakery and talk to my old friend Marry Mellark"

"That's a splendid idea" I run out at that moment and cling to my moms leg.

"Ready to go home honey?" I nod my head and start to walk out the door. What does my mom mean I have a fairytail life already? I'm not confused! I love Peeta and he loves me! But why is he being mean? They don't understand, I don't understand why he's being mean. See, I knew it! I don't have a fairytail relationship and Peeta's not a prince he's a baker son... My baker son. I wipe the tears falling from my face. I should of gone with my guy feeling a long time ago when he choose Annie for a second! Boys are mean and I'm done with being Peeta's friend. He hurt my feelings again and were still in the second grade. I can count and that's 2, 2 whole times! In one year! 2 is more than 1, I'm mad at Peeta. This princess doesn't cry! I'm not going to cry for a boy ever again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5  
-LATER THAT DAY-

I'm sitting at the small table in my room having a tea party when my door slowly opens. I look over my shoulder and see Peeta with his backpack and a brown paper bag. I decide to give him the silent treatment. I poor more tea into my cup and slowly take a sip.

"Katniss?" Peeta sits in the chair across from me, that's his chair. He always sits there when we play at my table. "I'm sorry" I look at him and frown, he's saying sorry? No, I'm not going to be friends with him anymore. "Please talk to me" I look at him again and shake my head. "Please, I'll tell you why I was being mean"

"You shouldn't be mean anyways!"

"I know, I'm sorry. It's my moms fault" he looks down at his lap, his moms fault? She always is mean to me for some reason. I'm still mad though, how is it his moms fault?

"How?"

"Last night I told my family I love you and she got mad, she threw her drink in my face and hit me-"

"Again!" He nods sadly "I'm sorry Peeta, moms shouldn't hit. That's mean" he nods again.

"She said I can't be friends with you, or love you and that I have to be mean to people from the seam" I frown, Sally is from the seam!

"What about Sally? She's from the seam, you were nice to her" he nods again.

"I know, I'm sorry Kat. Sally, Ann and Finn talked to me about being mean to you, I hate it! But they told me that I can still love you and be friends with you, I just have to keep it a secret from my mom"

"So you won't be mean anymore" I say hopefully

"Never again" I'm happy now, I love Peeta and I want to still be friends with him but if he ever hurts my feelings again I will never talk to him again or cry for him. "Can I play with you?"

"Yes!" I jump up and get the blue tea cup from my closet. "Here" I hand him the cup and poor some tea.

"I brought cookies" he opens the brown bag and pulls out some cookies, I go get the plates to match our colored cups.

"I'm glad were friends again"

"Me too" we clink cups and eat our cookies.  
-

I wake up in the morning and get dressed, today is going to be a great day! It's the first day of second grade and that means I get to play on the big kid playground! I go to the bathroom and braid my hair in a fishtail just like my mom taught me. I've been practicing all summer on my 2 year old little sisters Prim's hair, Annie's hair, Sally's hair, Barbie hair and I even braided Peeta's when he was sleeping. I run down stairs for breakfast and sit at the table.

"Katniss your hair looks beautiful!" My mom tells me. "Stand up and let me see your outfit" I jump off the chair and spin slowly. I'm wearing black leggings that come just below my knee, a blue ruffle tanktop with my black leather jacket over and my black converse high tops. My mom kisses my forehead and Prim claps. I eat my breakfast and wait in the living room for Peeta to come to my house so we can walk to school. I turn on the small tv and watch some cartoons. Soon there's a knock on the door and I run to get it.

"Who is it?"

"Peeta" I run to the kitchen and kiss my mom goodbye, as I run back I grave my backpack and run outside. "Hey Kat"

"Hey Peeta"

"Are you excited?"

"I'm so excited I'm going to burst!" He laughs and takes my hand as we walk to school. When we get there we see our small group of friends, we walk up to them and give everyone hugs.

"Hey guys!" I say while hugging Annie.

"Hey Katniss, Hey Peeta" Finnick says. We all greet each other than sign in. "What teacher did you guys get?" Finn asks

"I have " I respond first

"Me too!" Peeta gives me a high five.

"Me three" Sally bumps hips with Peeta.

"Me four" Annie holds up 4 fingers

"Me five?" Finnick says in more of a question than a answer.

"Great! Than were all together" we go stand in our class box and wait for our teacher. Finally she comes out and lets us in the cool AC classroom. We all take our seats, it's just like last year. I'm between Peeta and Annie, Finncik is across from Annie and Sally is next to Finncik yet across from me and than there's a empty seat across from Peeta. Were all talking while the teacher hands out name tags so we can put them on our desk. Were interrupted by a girl with long black hair and red front bangs.

"Hey, can I sit here?"

"Yeah sure" I say while shrugging my shoulders "I'm Katniss"

"Thanks, I'm Johanna but you can call me Jo"

"Hey Jo I'm Peeta"

"I'm Sally"

"I'm Annie"

"And I'm Finnick"

"Cool, I'm new here. Can I hang with you guys?"

"Sure" we all say in unison. The teacher hands out a worksheet for math, we all work quietly while talking. We learn more about Jo, she's from Washington, a only child, rich, favorite color is red and she didn't tell us this but we figured it out ourself's. She likes to give nicknames to everyone. Peeta is bread boy, I'm brainless, Sally is Sunshine, Annie is Looneybin and Finnick is flirt. She also calls me and Peeta 'love birds' when she talks to both of us. Finally lunch comes around and we all split lunch and trade food, we all eat quick because we can't wait to get to play on the big kid playground. Once were throw away all of our trash we run all the way to the playground. Right away I go for the monkey bars, everyone follows closely behind. I climb up the latter and look down, big mistake.

"Whoa!" I look up at the sky and close my eyes.

"Whats wrong!" Peeta's voice full of worry

"Um I looked down, now I'm scared"

"Good job brainless" I shake my head

"Kat just open your eyes and go across slowly, look straight ahead" I nod my head, open my eyes and slowly go across. One by one. Once my feet reach the latter on the other side I jump off and run to Peeta.

"I did it! I did it!"

"I knew you could" I kiss his cheek then run off to play with Jo, Ann and Sal Sal on the flip bars.

PEETA'S POV

Katniss kisses my cheek then runs off to play with the other girls. As always I'm the happiest boy alive when she kisses my cheek and hugs me. I feel a pat on my back so I turn around to see who it is, it's Finn.

"Your lucky, Ann doesn't kiss my Cheek"

"Why don't you kiss hers?"

"Is that what you did" I think about it, no I'm the one who hugged her first but she kissed me first.

"No, she did"

"Oh..."

"Just do it anyway" Finnick nods his head and smiles

"Hey! New kids!" We look over at a group of boys who are a year older than us, Gale, Cato, Thresh and Marvel. Gale and Cato are like the leaders of the pack, they're stepbrothers. "What cha talkin about? Mmmm" Gale puts his hands on his hips as he talks to us.

"None of your beeswax!" I yell back

"Oh look Gale, we got a fighter"

"We sure do brother"

"He's not even blood related!" Finnick shouts, uh oh! They hate when people bring that up

"You little punks!" Cato yells threw gritted teeth, they're all getting closer and their hands are in fist ready to fight!

"What do you think Cato? Take out some anger on a few punk kids"

"Lets do it" I look at Finnick just as each one of the pushes to the ground and starts kicking us.

KATNISS POV

"Lets do it" I see Peeta and Finnick be pushed to the ground and start getting kicked around.

"Come on guys" I jump off the bar and start running, my friends close behind. "Hey you big bully's! Leave them alone" they stop kicking and start laughing...hysterically!

"No, K-kat" Peeta says barely audible. His face is swelling and he has bruises everywhere, Finnick has a fat bleeding lip, a swelling face and like Peeta bruises everywhere.

"It's not funny!" Jo shouts then throws sand in their face, that's when all hell breaks loose! Me and Jo run up and jump on Cato and Gale, we scratch, kick, punch and bite! Their stupid friends try to get us off but we do the same to them, Annie and Sally help Peeta and Finnick up and walk them away from the fight. Finally a school security comes and rips us off the boys, we still thrash in their arms.

"Principal office now! All of you!" He sets us down but keeps hold of me and Jo as he leads the way. We get to the principal office within a few minutes, we pass the nice lady.

"Katniss dear what happened?" She stands up and runs around the counter, the security lets me go but he ushers the bully's and my friends to the office.

"Well, these bully's were beating my friends so we yelled at them then they laughed at us and then we got mad again so we jumped on the ones who were kicking my friends and we kicked them and scratched them and bit them and punched them and that's why we're here"

"Oh dear, your in bit of a mess aren't you" I nod my head.

"Katniss Everdeen, to the principal office" I hear my name on the intercom.

"I'll see you later Eff" she nods her head and I run away to the principal office.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about the mix up on the last chapter, it was really chapter 6)

Chapter 7

I walk down the hall to the principals office, I'm looking around my surroundings trying not to get lost. As I'm walking down the long hallway I look at my nails. EWWW! I have blood in them! I scratch my arm over my jacket but I figure out that it hurts when I do that. Why? As I'm walking I take off my jacket and look at my arm, there's big black and purple bruises all over my arms! My chin starts to tremble but I fight back the tears. Finally I get to the door of the principals office, I swing it open and walk in.

"Hello Katniss"

"Hi" I look around the room and see the big kids standing, Jo and Sally sitting together in one chair, Finn and Ann in another and Peeta all by his self in the last chair. I walk over to Peeta, he scoots over and I climb onto the chair.

"Katniss you are a second grader yes?"

"Yup"

"These are you friends"

"Uh huh"

"Did you get in a fight at lunch?"

"Yes I did"

"Are you proud? You say it like you are"

"Well I saved my friends from DYING!" I throw my hands in the air "so yes I'm happy I saved my friends"

"Watch your attitude Everdeen"

"Sorry" I mumble and cross my arms then flinch because I touched my bruises.

"Tell your side of the story then I will see about punishments, I've already heard everyone else's" he gestures to everyone in the room.

"Okay, well I was playing on the flip bars with my friends Jo, Annie and Sally and then I saw them" I point to the group behind me "go up to my other friends Peeta and Finnick. I thought maybe they just want to play so I keep playing with my other friends. It was my turn on the bar an I hear them yelling so I look over and see these bully's push my friends down and start kicking them! So I run over with my friends and tell them to stop, they start laughing and me and my friends so my friend Jo throws sand in their face and that's when me and Jo attack while Ann and Sal help Finn and Peeta get away. Look they hurt me!" I show him my arms "but I know I hurt them" I show him my nails. "I was just protecting my friends"

"Understandable. Boys," he looks at the bully's behind us "suspension for 3 days and 4 detentions, Johanna and Katniss, you have 2 days detention"

"Whats that?" Jo speaks for both of us.

"No play ground for 2 days, you will spend your lunch working in the cafeteria serving food" my jaw drops! My first day on the big kid play ground and now it's gone for 2 days! "Starts tomorrow, dismissed" we all get up and leave. We all walk back into the classroom in silence and once were backing in our seats we all look at each other and laugh

"What was the fight even about" I ask when we calm down. Peeta takes the ice off of his face

"Nothing! Me and Finn were standing there talking and they came up to us and started just...I don't know started being mean for no reason"

"Well that's dumb!" We all nod agreeing. Sally and Jo start talking and Annie is standing by Finnick talking to him so I turn to Peeta.

"How's your face?"

"Mo-kay I guse" I look at him confuse

"What?" I slowly move the ice pack away from his mouth, that's why I couldn't hear him right. He smiles

"I said, okay I guess. Your arm looks bad, how is it?"

"I'll live" I brush a curl falling onto Peeta face away but slowly and carefully "you need a hair cut" I tell him which causes him to chuckle

"Well your not doing it again...ever!"

"Oh come on! It was kindergarten, we were 5"

"Still!" Were both laughing

"Fine, I thought you were cute still" his eyes light up and I blush

"Really, you think I'm...cute?"

"Yup! And I still do, I hope one day my dream prince will be as cute as you" I lift the ice pack to his eye

"I hope it is me to be honest" I look at him and smile

"I hope it is too"

"So your my princess and one day we will get married?"

"Yes!" I kiss his bruised cheek and start my class work, I think I just got a boyfriend! I'll talk to Sal, Ann and Jo later and maybe my mom. This is great, my fairytail life is coming true!

After school I walk with the girls instead of Peeta, their coming him with me and Finnick is going home with Peeta. We talk about the fight and talk about what games we should play then I hits me! I have to tell them about Peeta.

"Hey guys I think Peeta is my boyfriend"

"New news?" Jo ask

"Yes it is" I cross my arms then unfold them because it hurts.

"Really?" Jo looks at all of us in shock

"Yeah, I've been waiting for this day sense kindergarten" Sally throws her arms in the air

"I've been wait sense 1st grade"

"Hey! He could have asked me 20 years from now" I add

"Then you would be old" Jo adds. We all look at each other and say at the same time

"EWWW!"

"Anyways, kitty! What did he say?" I think about what he said

"Well, we were talking about the fight and then I moved some hair falling into his face and told him he needs a hair cut and he told me he would never let me do it again-"

"We were in kindergarten!" Sally cries

"That's what I said! It grew back"

"I want to see a picture of that!" Jo adds in

"Me too!" Ann agrees

"Alright ill have my mom show you. Anyways I told him he still looked cute and-"

"You said that!" Sally and Annie gasp

"Shhh!" Jo shh's them

"Thanks Jo, so yeah I said that and told him 'I hope my dream prince is as cute as you' and he said 'well I hope it is me to be honest' and then I said 'I hope it is too'" I take a break for air than continue "and then he said 'so your my princess and one day we will get married?'and I said yes!" I dismiss talking and look at all the girls, were in front of the bakery because we wanted to stop by and get some cookies for the tea party. We've been standing here sense Jo shushed Ann and Sal.

"Whoa! That's amazing" Sal tells me

"Yeah! Like a movie" Annie adds but then Jo tells me the truth and what I don't realize

"Yeah it is, but he never said 'go out with me' or 'be my girlfriend' or something sappy like that. Your dating...yet" I look down at my shoes.

"You're right Jo, and were only in second grade so we have lots of time"

"Hopefully not 20 years" Sally says

"I hope soon" than I push past them and walk into the bakery.

-  
PEETA'S POV

"I hope soon" then she walks into the bakery with our friends following close behind. I look at Finnick and he smiles at me.

"What?" Even though I know

"Ask her to your girlfriend!"

"No!"

"Why not? She wants to be"

"Cuz"

"Cuz what?"

"Let's make a deal, when were in the 6th grade I will ask her only if you and Annie are dating by then. Let she said were only in the 2nd grade man"

"Deal!"

"Shake on it" he jumps up of the floor and to the window where I'm sitting and we do our handshake "good! I'm holding you to it, now let's go downstairs and see the girls"

"Hi rye"

"Hey mouse" he thinks it's funny to call me 'mouse' because Peeta calls me 'kat'

"We have 10 dollars put together, how many cookies can we get?"

"Um has many as you want, no charge. Your like my baby sister and my mother isn't home"

"Oh good, I was praying it wasn't her shift" he laughs at that and I giggle a bit

"Kit-kat!" We all turn and see Peeta and Finnick come threw the back door. I roll my eyes.

"Hey! Bread boy, flirt, get out of here it's a girls day" Jo snaps and we all laugh.

"Sorry to break it Jo but you came to my place and were having a boys day" we all stop laughing and they start, dang! Peeta got us their.

"Anyways, rye we will have um 12 cookies"

"Coming right up mouse" whats with all these nicknames? He puts them in a brown bag and hands them to me.

"Thank you" I put 4 dollars in the tip jar. "Bye boys" we all wave and walk out if the bakery. Finally we get to my place and right when I walk in the door my parents are asking me a tone of questions. I go right to the couch and sit down know that's where they would put me and Sally, this being her second home and all leads the girl to my room while graving tea from the fridge.

"A fight young lady?" My father says sternly "explain yourself"

"My friends were getting beat up! You should see their faces! There so bruised and swollen! Look at my arms!" I take off my jacket and May mother gasp

"Oh katniss! Don't ever get in a fight again do you hear me!"

"Okay" my father kneel next to me

"Unless they hit you first or like in this case your friends are in trouble. You're free to go play" I pull my jacket on and hug them both then run to my room.

"Hey kitty!"

"Hey!"

"Get in trouble brainless?"

"Psh no!" We all laugh

"Okay let's get this tea party started!" I tell my friends as I pulls out the cups and matching plates. There's and knock at my door and when I open it there's a crying Peeta, scared Finnick and a shaken up rye and Graham.

"Whats wrong!?" I hug Peeta gently. He's crying and holding his face so he can't speak, rye speaks for him.

"Mom came home and the school called and told her about the fight, she came in the bakery, graved the rolling pin from my hands and went up stairs" Graham speaks next

"I was doing homework in my room then I heard mom stoping up stairs and Peeta's door break open so I open my door and that's when I saw Peeta on the floor screaming 'no mommy'. Finnick was in the corner covering his ears crying and she picked Peeta up by his hair so he was standing and hit him in the face with the rolling pin 4 times. I stopped her before she hit him again" oh my god!

"Peeta let me see your face" I ask him, he's sitting in my bed next to Finnick, Annie is trying to clam him down a bit. He can't stop shaking

"Kitty ill get your mom" Sally tells me then runs out of my room.

"No" Peeta tells my

"Brother please" Graham practically begs, Peeta looks at him and moves his hands. I almost faint when I see his face, his eyes is swollen shut!

"I hate mom!" Rye exclaims then plops down on the floor and covers his face with his hands. Just then my mom comes in and gasp.

"Peeta dear" she slowly lifts hi face up so she can see better "on a pain scale from 1-10 how bad does it hurt sweetie?"

"10"

"Say your name for me"

"Peeta Mellark"

"Say it 3 times"

"Peeta Mellark, Peeta Mellark, Peeta Mellark"

"Does your head hurt?"

"No"

"Okay well your face isn't broken your cheek is badly swelled. It looks like you were hit with a rolling pin"

"He was, 4 times" rye mumbles

"Yeah, mother beats us" Graham say just barley about a whisper

"Oh dear, I'm sorry boys."my mother says very sentimental

"Not your fault" Peeta tells her

"I'll get you some ice honey" my mother walks out of the room.

"Katniss, my whole body hurts!"

"Mine too" Finncik said his first word sense he got here.

"Well um, lay down and relax" I tell them.

"Hey katniss" I look at Jo so she knows I'm listening "I'm going to go home, you need to pay attention to them right now" Jo gives me a hug  
"I'm glad we made friends today"

"Me too, I'll see you tomorrow" Jo gets her bag then leaves. Wow! It's only been one day and so much has happened! The first day of second grade, making and new friend, going to the big kid playground, crossing the big monkey bars, getting in a fight, going to the principals, getting 2 detentions, being promised to marry Peeta, girls day that was interrupted by my best guy friend getting beat by his mom. This is a lot to take in, I think I need a break.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I sit on the bed next to Peeta and hold his hand, were watching Graham and Rye have a tea party and Finncik change doll clothes.

"Finnick!" He looks at me with wide eyes as he takes off a Barbie shirt

"What?"

"That shirt goes with those pants! Don't take them off"

"Ill do it anyways!" He takes off the shirt which causes me to frown.

"Oh rye another cup of tea?" Graham ask rye in a high pitched British voice

"Oh why yes, thank you madam" rye responds in the same voice. I laugh at them, there dumb sometimes. Sally left about a hour ago with Annie, they said that they couldn't stay any longer but they knew why I was putting all of my attention to Peeta, Finn, Graham and Rye. I don't get how there mom can be so mean like that! I roll over and look at Peeta

"Your brothers are funny" he smiles

"And a pain in my butt...words from my dad" he smiles weakly. The swelling in his face has gone down a bit and he can now see out of his eye. I kiss his bruised cheek and get up "where are you going?" Peeta's hand tightens and he sits up.

"The bathroom"

"Oh" I pull my hand a stretch it out a bit

"I have to pee then I'll be back" I run down the hall then into the bathroom to do my business. Just as I'm finishing up my mom comes barging in with prim on her hip.

"Get up! Come on, pull up your pants! Hurry!" I jump off the toilet and pull up my leggings, my mom graves my wrist and pulls me down the hall and into my bedroom where I find Peeta crying between rye and Graham while they have tears flowing down their cheeks and Finncik in my green chair covering his ears and crying. My mom hands me prim and orders me to sit on the bed.

"Mommy whats going on?" Then I hear it, all the yelling, screaming, fighting.

"Our mom came to get us but your dad wouldn't let us leave because she has a evil look her eye and she's very upset...when she's upset she abuses us" Graham explains. I place prim against the wall and hand her toys to keep busy then I crawl over to Peeta. I run my fingers threw his hair and he lays back putting his head on my lap, I move the hair falling from his face.

"It's my fault" he whispers, that's when Rye and Graham gang up on him

"Are you stupid!" Rye tells him

"Brother it's never your fault! You didn't do anything wrong today"

"I got in a fight!"

"No you got your ass beat"

"Language Rye"

"Sorry"

"Peeta it's never your fault" Graham calms down a bit.

"Mom says it is"

"Mom is dumb, it's not your fault she's crazy and beats her children's." Rye puts his hand on Peeta's shoulder.

"Okay" Peeta whispers while closing his eyes. There's a knock on my bedroom door.

"Who is it" my mother ask firmly

"It's me honey" my mom cracks the door then opens it wide throwing her arms around my dad. I see Peeta's dad come into view and my dad steps aside letting him pass, he walks straight up to his sons and me sense Peeta is on my lap.

"Boys I'm sorry" he kneels down

"It's okay dad" rye tells him while wiping the tears off his face

"It's not your fault" Graham says while putting a hand on his dads shoulder

"We still love you" Peeta sits up and hugs his dad tightly then his brothers join in. They all pull away and sit on the edge of the bed staring at there father eagerly. I scoot forward and wrap my hands around Peeta and lay my Chin on his shoulder.

"Boys I have something very important to tell you" they all nod for him to go on "I'm divorcing your mother, I can't handle her beating you 3 boys anymore." Peeta, Rye and Graham are silent for a while then they break into cheers.

"Yes!"

"Finally!"

"Does this mean no more mommy?" Peeta ask while smiling.

"Yes son, you can still see her but she has to have a court person with her to make sure she doesn't hurt you" Peeta nods taking in all of this information.

"We keep the bakery?" Rye ask

"Of corse son"

"Do we still have to work 12 hours?"

"No, we can hire a few people for school hours then when you get off of school you can come work for about 4 hours take a break and do home work then close up. Of corse your hours will switch, we can work it out later" rye and Graham start talking about free time while Peeta stays quiet.

"Daddy?" He finally ask

"Yea son?"

"Can I love katniss now" Peeta dad leans in and whispers

"With all your heart" this makes me and Peeta smile and I lay another kiss on his cheek.

-aaaaa-

I wake up in the morning with prim curled up next to me. I kiss her head the push her to the middle of the bed so she won't fall off while I get dressed. I put on a blue summer dress and black flats, I go into the bathroom and brush my teeth, wash my face and comb my hair. I leave my hair down and put a blue head band on pushing all of my hair back. I walk out of the bathroom and skip down the hall picking up my backpack.

"Hi honey"

"Hey mom, dad leave?"

"Yes"

"Oh, okay" I sit at the table and eat my breakfast, once I'm done I go to my room to say by to prim. She's awake.

"Katnuss!"

"Primmy! Good morning little one"

"Morning!" She hold her hands up and I pick her up taking her to the living room setting her on the couch and putting on some cartoons.

"Bye mom!" I call out as I walk out the door. I decide to take the long way that passes the bakery to see Peeta, he's not going to school today because of his face. I walk in and the bell goes off.

"Hello mouse" he must have a morning shift before school

"Hey rye, Peeta upstairs?"

"Yes he his!" I nod and walk around the counter, threw the back kitchen and up the stairs. I walk into his room and climb on his bed, he's still sleeping. His face is much better! The swelling is gone it's just bruised. He rolls over and hug his pillow, I can't help but think how cute he is, my mom says I like him in a 'more than friend way' I think I do. My dad says were perfect for each other and going to get married and my friends are waiting for it to all happen. I decide to let him sleep so I kiss his cheek and jump off the bed, I'm walking out the door when I hear my name.

"Katniss?" I turn and see a sleepy Peeta holding himself up on one elbow.

"Hi Peeta!" I walk over to his bed, he's lucky he has a big big bed! It's really tall and really wide, it's like my mom and dads. I pull myself up on his big bed and smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"Seeing you! I wanted to make sure your okay"

"I'm fine"

"That's good, I have to go now Peeta."

"Have fun at detention" I stick my tongue out at him and kiss his cheek before I jump off of the bed and walk out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I walk down stairs, threw the kitchen the threw the back door and around the counter.

"Hey mouse! This is for you"

"What is it?" I ask while taking the brown bag from rye.

"A cheese bun, cookies and a muffin"

"Thanks rye! Your the best" I give him a hug then walk out the door and make my way to school. Once I get there I pull out the muffin and bit into it. Mmmm chocolate chip, my favorite. I walk over to Finnick, Annie, Sally and Jo.

"Hey guys" I say before bitting my muffin

"Where did you get that!" Finn says obviously jealous.

"Rye, one of the good things of your best friend and their family working at a bakery"

"Give me a bite!"

"No Finn"

"Kitty can I please have a bite"

"Well sense you said please" Sally takes a bite and Finn crosses his arms

"Finny calm down, it's a muffin!"

"Katniss is being rude!" He snaps. I smirk at him and I'm just about to take another bite but then Finn smacks it out of my hand and it falls to the floor getting sand all over it.

"What the heck!"

"Don't be mean, sharing is caring!"

"Well maybe I don't care about you enough to share my muffin" I stomp off into the office.

"Why hello katniss"

"Hey" I decided to talk to the nice lady because I want Finn to have detention "can you give people detentions?"

"Yes, why?"

"I had a muffin and Finnick wanted a bite but I said no because he asked in a mean way and didn't say please so he hit it out of my hand and now" I take a breath "now I want him to have 2 days of detention"

"Sounds fair"

"Really?"

"Yes, I'll put on the slip 'rude, demanding and snatching'"

"Perfect!" I walk down the hall into my class room.

-qqqqqq-  
Me and Jo take our slips and walk to detention, we get to leave class 5 minutes early because we have to serve the kids who get hot lunch.

"Hey! Wait up! Wait up!" Me and Jo see Finnick running down the hall way trying to catch up to us.

"What are you doing?" Jo ask before I can.

"Some kid said I was being a bully and got me a detention" I want to laugh but I hold it in and play it off.

"Well that's dumb" I say while turning around to keep walking.

"I know it was you katniss" he puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Can't be proven"

"Oh yeah"

"Yeah"

"What did you think when I hit your muffin today"

"That your a big fat meanie head and a jealous bully!" I throw my hands over my mouth and keep walking.

"Ha!" I stop walking and turn to him.

"If you would of said please I would of gave you a bite but no you were all mean about it!"

"You deserve it, brat"

"Finn stop that!" Jo stands beside me. I roll my eyes, take Jo's hand then stomp off.

-aaaaaa-

"Now, kids what you will be doing today is severing hot lunch. It's real simple, they tell you what they want then hold their plate up and then you place what they want on their plate. Got it?"

"Got it" me and Jo say at the same time while Finnick just nods his head.

"Put these on" the lunch lady hands us gloves, apron and a hair net. Me and Jo help each other while Finnick struggles.

"Golden boy need help?" Jo finally ask

"Golden boy? I thought I was flirt?"

"I changed it, need help or not?"

"Please" I roll my eyes when he says that

"Oh look Jo, please is in Finnick's vocabulary. Did you learn it on a vocab test?"

"Fuck you!" He spits back, me and Jo are completely taken back. He just said a bad word!

"Finnck don't say that! Were not adults"

"I don't care!"

"Whats wrong with you today?" He's usually so nice and today he's being a big jerk.

"None of your business and if you were a boy I would beat you up!" I roll my eyes and walk to my station because the bell just rang. I'm stationed at the beginning so I hand out milk or juice and fruit. Finnick is stationed in the middle so he hands out food and Jo is at the very end so she rings up people's lunch. Lunch goes by fairly quickly and I actually have a good time. I know almost everyone who comes through, I talk a bit to them and give them fruit and a drink.

*ring!

"Alright kids lunch is over, you have 10 minutes to eat and 10 minutes to play." I run to the lunch table me and my friends always sit at, I sit down and start pulling out my lunch. My mom packed me a sandwich and a juciebox, I take out cookies and my cheese bun.

"Ooooo can I have a cookie, please?" Jo ask

"Yeah sure" I hand her a cookie, me and Jo are sitting right next to each other talking and sharing lunch while Finnick is just sitting there nibbling on chips and glaring at me. I wonder what got into him, he's being so mean! Me and Jo finish lunch and run to the big kid swings.

"I can get used to this Jo"

"What?"

"No annoying kids, no mean bully's and no lines"

"Brainless you are so right" me and Jo swing on the swings for a bit then we go to the monkey bars and just as were making our way to the flip bars were called in. The rest if class went by pretty fast and before I knew it school was over. After school I sat under a tree with Sally,Ann and Jo. We talked about the boys we liked and our dream wedding then it hit me, I have to go to straight to Peeta after school.

"This was fun, but I have to go now"

"Where you going?" Ann asks

"See lover boy" Jo responds, I glare at her and she laughs.

"Oooooo katniss and Peeta sitting in a tree" Sally starts

" G" Jo went next

"First comes the love" Ann went after Jo

"Then comes the marriage" Sally sings again.

"Then the baby in the baby carriage!" Jo practically shouts. I roll my eyes and run away

"Have fun with lover boy!" I hear Jo shout

"OOOOOOOOOOOOO"that must be all my friends, I roll my eyes and keep running until I'm positive I'm out of ear shot. When I see the bakery come into view I start walking, I swing open the door and see Graham at the counter.

"Hey gram-cracker" when I first met him I asked if his name was like a gram-cracker and he said yes so I called him that ever sense

"Hey, Peeta's in his room"

"Thanks" I take the same route I went this morning but I stop in the kitchen because I see rye. "Rye!"  
He jumps and drops the wooden spoon he was mixing with.

"Are you crazy!?" I'm laughing like crazy and barley choke out

"A little" I walk past him and take a plate of chocolate chip cookies with me. I walk upstairs an knock on Peeta's door.

"Who is it?" I hear Peeta call

"Me!"

"Oh okay" he opens the door and I flick his arm. "Hey! What did I do?"

"You can't open the door when someone says 'me'"

"And why not?"

"Because you still don't know who they are"

"Good point" he smiles and I kiss his cheek then walk into his room. I climb up on his bed and steal a cookie off the plate I brought.

"Your face is much better" he holds his hands to his face

"Yeah, doesn't hurt as much" he climbs up on the bed and takes a cookie. His bedroom door opens and Finnick walks in not realizing I'm here.

"Hey, Peeta look-" he look up from his paper and sees me

"Cookie?" I hold out a cookie to him

"Not from you!" He looks at Peeta "what is she doing here?"

"Uh why does it matter?"

"She got me detention"

"What?" Peeta looks at me "kat?" I glare at Finnick and look at Peeta taking his hand but he doesn't hold my hand back so I let go of his.

"I came here in the morning and on the way downstairs Rye gave me a cheese bun, cookies and a muffin. So I get to school and Finnick is eyeing my muffin and he says 'where did you get that?' And I told him and then he says 'give me a bite' I said no because he didn't say please. Sally asked but she said please so I gave her a bite and then he knocked the muffin from my hand so I told the nice lady and the nice lady gave him detention" I take a deep breath and bite my cookie. Finnick climbs up on the bed and looks a Peeta.

"Dude!" He snaps his fingers in front of Peeta's face.

"Well you deserved it Finn"

"You agree with her?!" Peeta nods his head "of corse you do! I should of known, you guys are like married and agree with each other all the time!" Finnick throws his hands in the air

"So?" I don't get why he cares if me and Peeta agree with each other all the time.

"I don't know, I guess I'm jealous" I frown

"Why?" Finnick sighs and looks at me

"Because Peeta can hold your hand and hug you when ever he wants and you give him kisses! I want kisses" I shrug me shoulders, take Finnicks hand, lean over and kiss his cheek.

"Hey!" Peeta pulls are hands apart and jumps on Finnick holding him down. "I thought you liked Annie! You can't come in here and steal my girl! What's wrong with you?! We had a deal!"

"She kissed me! She took my hand and held it! I do want Annie! I meant I want to do all of that with Annie and we do have a deal!" Peeta's eyes widen and he gets off of Finnick

"Sorry"

"It's cool, I would if done the same"

"Uh hello" I clap my hands together "so you like Annie and want to hug her and hold her hand when you please and you want her to kiss your cheeks?" Finnick nods  
"And you" I look at Peeta "what do you mean 'my girl'? Sense when am I your girl?"

"Well I didn't mean it like that, I meant it the other way" I raise my eye brows "you know" I shake my head no. Finnick slaps his palm to his forehead

"Just tell her"

"No Finn"

"Ill do it"

"No! Finn-"

"Peeta likes you katniss" my eyes widen and look to Peeta, he blushes and looks away.

"You do?"

"I don't know maybe"

"You do!" I jump on him and kiss him all over his face besides his lips. I know when he says 'I don't know maybe' it's a yes. I sit up and he sits up too but I'm still on top of him.

"Do you like me?" I roll my eyes and hit his arm

"Sense forever!" He laughs and kisses my cheek. I roll off of him and look at Finnick who now has the plate of cookies.

"Saved em" I take a cookie, bite it then point it at Finnick.

"Now, time for you to tell a special 2nd grader you like her"

"Oh no"

"Oh yes" I bite my cookie and lean into Peeta


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I wake up the next morning next to Peeta, I was allowed to stay the night and my mom brought me some clothes. I wiggle out of Peeta's grasp and go the the bathroom to get dressed. My mom brought me a yellow sun dress with a white sweater and white slip on shoes. I brush my hair and rinse my mouth with water then go back to Peeta's room.

"Finnick! Peeta!" I jump up and down on the bed "get up, get up, get up!"

"Katniss go away!" Finnick throws a pillow and I fall over, I decide to jump off the bed and make it look like I fell off.

"Oww!" I start to fake cry "you-you hit me off-off the b-b-bed"

"Finnick whats wrong with you?" Peeta jumps off the bed and runs to me.

"Katniss I'm so so sorry!"

"Ha! Your both awake" I stand up and fix my dress "now get ready for school" I walk out the room and pop m head back inside "we have a big day Finn" I smirk and skip down the hall and jump down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Morning Rye" I jump on the counter and steal a pice off toast off his plate.

"Hey mouse, have fun with my brother last night?" He wiggles his eyebrows and I frown

"What do you mean?"

"You'll get it when your older"

"Okay then?" I finish my toast and jump off the counter to get a glass of milk. I open the cabinet to get a cup but I'm too short. "Rye, can you help me?"

"Help you what?"

"Get a cup" he nods his head and reaches for a cup and gives it to me. "Thanks" Peeta and Finnick come racing downstairs

"Hey guys, dad made breakfast. It's in the microwave" Peeta nods his head and graves a plate from the microwave. Finnick and Peeta share off one plate, I watch as I mix chocolate into my milk.

"Why do you like that stuff?" Finnick ask

"You don't like chocolate milk?" Me and rye ask at the same time

"No it's disgusting"

"Your disgusting" Peeta throws a piece of egg at Finnick.

"Peeta! He has to smell good today, not like eggs"

"Oh that's right, your telling Annie you like her"

"Oh get some Finnick" we all look at rye in confusion

"Get some what" I ask

"Never mind"

"Your weird Rye" Peeta tells his brother

"And make no sense" Finnick adds I nod my head in agreement. After a moment or two of a awkward silence I speak up.

"Well we better get going" Peeta and Finnick nod.

"Bye rye" we all say together.

After a 10 minute walk to school I see my girls come into view. I wiggle my hand out of Peeta's and run to them. I bust threw their small circle.

"I have 2 very important things to tell you!" Finnick comes running up and pulls me out of the circle, we start whisper fighting.

"You can't tell Annie"

"I'm helping you out"

"I don't need your help"

"You want a friendship like me and Peeta don't you"

"Admit it you and Peeta are more than friends"

"Nah uh, it only counts when two people kiss on the lips!"

"Who cares"

"What are you guys doing" we both turn and see Jo standing there with Sally and Annie behind her.

"We- uh, i-i" Finnick starts stuttering

"Were talking about the girl he likes" Annie's eyes widen and she crosses her arms

"Oh, who is it?"

"I can't tell you" Finnick blurts, I slap my hand to my forehead

"Go to Peeta" I point at Peeta standing all by himself kicking around a pebble

"But-"

"Go. To. Peeta" he throws his arms in the air and walks away mumbling something I can't understand.

"Spill it brainless" I turn and look at Annie

"He likes you" I do little jumps and clap my hands. Annie looks shocked.

"Re-really" I nod my head, Jo slaps Annie's back

"Way to go Looneybin" Annie rolls her eyes and laughs.

"Kitty the other news?"

"Oh! Yeah okay, Peeta told me he likes me" they all start laughing, I cross my arms and frown "whats so funny"

"Thank you captain obvious, that's why I call you brainless" she looks at Annie and Sally "we already knew that" I roll my eyes

"Whatever, Annie are you going to tell Finn you like him too?" She starts laughing and crosses her arms

"Sure when you tell Peeta"

"Good one" Sally and Jo say at the same time before they start laughing, I smirk and step forward

"Your just in luck, I told him yesterday" her face drops, Jo and Sally start laughing harder. The bell rings and Peeta comes up and takes my hand, Finnick shows up behind Peeta and I chuckle "have fun Ann" me, Peeta, Jo and Sally walk away leaving Annie and Finnick alone.

-00000-

"Katniss"

"Here"

"Peeta"

"Here"

"Johanna"

"Here"

"Sally"

"Here"

"Finnick" there's a pause "Finnick Odair?" There's another pause "moving on, Annie" there's a pause " Annie Cresta"

"Their late" I whisper to Peeta, he chuckles

"I didn't notice" I nudge his shoulder and he pretends to be hurt.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry" Finnick and Annie come running in holding hands. "Sorry were late"

"It's fine, just move your clip to yellow" they nod their heads and walk to the clips, find their name and move them from green to yellow. They walk to their desk hand in hand and we all cheer.

"Oooooo Finn and Ann" I clap

"Golden boy and Lonneybin together forever"

"How sweet" Sally squeals

"Of corse sunshine would say that" Jo whispers to Peeta, Sally glares at her and chucks a eraser that hits Jo right on the forehead. "Your so going to get it at lunch"

"Aww but you have detention" Jo smirks at Sally

"I do and what do you know, you get hot lunch" I laugh quietly, Peeta takes my hand in his and rest both of our hands in his lap still together. We listen to Jo and Sally bicker while we do our work, before we know it me,Finnick and Jo have to leave.

"Detention students, you may leave now" I let go of Peeta's hand and stand up, I give him and hug and try to kiss his cheek but he pulls away. I try again but he turns and pulls away again.

"Whats wrong"

"Nothing"

"Okay so why can't I kiss your cheek"

"Because I don't want you to"

"Why? I always kiss your cheek" he looks up at me with big blue eyes and stares into my grey ones.

"I'm moving, today's my last day here" my heart breaks and I fall back into my seat. "I'm sorry katniss, I don't want a kiss because it will hurt me and you even more." Tears start running down my cheeks "this is it for us, my dad is getting me early at lunch" he wipes my tears and does his work again. I stand up, wrap my arms around him and turn his head.

"One more kiss Peeta Mellark" I lightly kiss his lips "even if were to young for that" then I let go and walk out of the classroom from the boy I love and the boy I will probably never see again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I hit the annoying alarm clock on the side of the bed, ugh! Why does high school have to start so early. Today is my first day of high school, I'm a freshman and I'm a nervous wreck! I go in to the bathroom,pee, shower, wash my face, brush my teeth then make way back to my room. What to wear? What to wear? I decide on a baby blue strapless dress with a black thin sweater and chucks. I go back into the bathroom and do my hair, I do waterfall braid on both sides and put a baby blue bow to hold it back. I put mascara and face powder that matches my skin tone. I walk back in my room and starts to put books in my purse when the door bell rings, I shove everything in, run downstairs, grave a apple and run outside.

"Brainless! You look gorgeous"

"Kitty I'm so jealous!"

"Kit-kat might I say you look very sexy" Annie hits Finnicks arm

"Very pretty katniss"

"Aww thanks guys" we start walking to school and stop by Starbucks sense it's on the way there. We finally get to the front of the school, we stop and stare in silence until I break it. "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to our first year of high school" we all take a deep breath and walk into registration.

"Great! So you all have first period together and I have it all alone"

"Brainless, you don't have class with any of us until 6th"

"On the bright side kit-kat we all have the same schedule except you" I throw a piece a paper at him

"Finnick! That's not a bright side"

"It is for us kitty" all my friends laugh and I lean up against my locker.

**Ring ring

"That's the bell, come on guys" all my friends go to the left and I go to the right all alone.

"Good morning class, please take your seats and remember them. These will be your seats for the rest of the year" I walk to the back of the class and throw my purse down. I sit in a seat where only on person can sit to my right and no one to my left, I hope who ever sits here isn't a complete jerk. I watch people file in, oh great! Glimmer is in this class, ooooo even better her stupid copy cats are in here, clove, fox face and kery. I roll my eyes and take out a note book, I look back up and see the bully's that beat up my friends in the second grade come in. Those idiots failed a grade so we have been in the same grade sense the 5th grade. No one has sat next to me yet and I'm ecstatic no one hasn't, the late bell rang an I let out a sigh of relief no one sat next to me.

"Good lets get started" the teacher announces "everyone pull-" the door opened "oh hello, take a seat and remember it. Oh and try not to be late again" he nods his head and scans the classroom.

"Idiot" I mummer under my breath. Late in the first day of school and were freshman, oh what a great impression.

"Hey cutie! Come sit next to me" glimmer calls out

"Yeah join our group!" Cato leans back and smirks like there's no way he won't accept

"No sorry, I remember you picking on me and my friends when I was little Cato" I laugh a little, who wasn't picked on by those jerks.

"May I sit here" I shrug my shoulders

"Sure why not, just don't-" I turn to look at him but I'm cut off by those blue eyes, I can never forget those blue eyes. "P-p-Peeta?"

"Hi katniss"

"Oh my god!"

"Shhhhh" the teacher hisses, I sink down in my seat and go back to my notebook

"What are you doing here?" I ask him without looking at him

"I moved back, my dad re-opened the bakery" I roll my eyes trying not to cry. I'm mad at him and his dad, they moved! Peeta was the love of my life and he left.

"You left me"

"I was a kid I had no choice"

"I would sit in front of your bakery everyday and cry, then I would go home and cry. I pushed away my friends, I didn't want friends if I couldn't have you. Every day of elementary school I would lock myself in a bathroom stall, the only time I played on the big kid play ground was the first day of second grade and I got in a fight for you. I became a slut in the 6th and 7th grade, kissed every guy I could, let them touch me, god I'm surprised I'm still a virgin. Jo, Sally, Annie and Finnick practically jumped me the summer we were going to 8th grade and I snapped out of it. You were my first love and you broke me at 7 years old Peeta" I look at him now with tears in my eyes "now your back and now I'm back to normal, I don't know if you think things would go back to the way it was. Us holding hands, sleeping in each other arms, kisses on the cheeks and now that were older on the lips but I honestly don't want you back in my life because I was broken for so long. Even if it wasn't your fault" I take the work sheet being passed back to me and start working on it right away.

"Kat I'm sorry you feel that way and I'm so sorry all of that happened but I couldn't help it, I was 7 years old. I understand it wouldn't go back to the little romance we had when we were little but I thought we could at least be friends. Katniss I still love you"

"Don't say that"

"I always have, never dated any other girl, never kissed another girl because I promised myself that I would come back and find you" I look at him and wipe a tear.

"I broke a promise to myself"

"What would that be?" He started his own work sheet now.

"When you were mean to me because of your mom and I went home crying I promised myself I would never cry over a boy agin"  
I smile "well my exact words were 'this princess doesn't cry! I will never cry for another boy again!'" I laugh a little "I thought you were my prince and the day you said I was your princess that first day of second grade after the fight I thought I was going to marry you for sure"

"When I said that I hope your prince is me, that still stands"

"Well this princess doesn't trust boys beside Finnick"

"This prince made a mistake even if it was out of his control" I look up and smile

"Well I still think prince Mellark is very cute"

"Princess Everdeen is still beautiful" he reaches over and brushes hair from my face "you still wear braids" I chuckle

"Of corse" I go back to my worksheet

"I hope you will still take my offer"

"And that is..."

"Princess Everdeen will be queen Mellark one day" I look up from my paper again

"Earn my trust again and maybe I will take you up on that offer" he smiles am I return it, I feel complete again "of corse you will have to go threw master Odair"

"I don't think that will be that hard"

"Oh Mellark you don't know what your getting yourself into"

"Kitty! Over here!" I look at Peeta and motion him to come with me, turns out we have every class together. We talk like nothing happened and my hand is itching to hold his but I refrain. I walk over with Peeta close behind.

"Hey guys" I sit and pull Peeta down with me.

"Peeta!" Annie yells in shock

"Peeta get out of here!" Sally whisper yells "if Finn and Jo see you your a dead man" I look at him and shrug, he looks kind of scared. Finnick comes over and kisses Annie's head

"Babe, Sal, Kit-Kat, Peeta" he looks at his food but then his head shoots up "Peeta" he says threw grit teeth. Sally leans over and whispers

"Warned you" Finnick stands up

"Jo!" I snicker, Peeta must be shitting his pants. I lean over and whisper

"I would be more scared of Jo than Finnick" he looks at me with wide eyes

"What happened to them?" He whispers back, before I can answer Jo's hands are on Peeta's shoulders squeezing them tight.

"The fuck you doing here bread boy?"

"Well I-I came-moved"

"Question is what are you doing here with our girl here?" Finnick sits right next to Peeta and gets real close to his face

"After you broke her heart" Jo leans down

"Crushed her dreams"

"Changed her life"

"You had a huge impact on her"

"Than you left"

"And broke her" okay they must have talk about this moment and worked out a script. They go back and Forth a few more times before I cut in.

"Alright guys let him answer or leave him alone"

"Kit-kat I can't do that and you know it" Finn stands up and walks over to Annie who's giving Peeta a death glare.

"Brainless we just got you back, were not going to let him win you over again and then break you!"

"Kitty I agree with them"

"Me too katniss" Annie stands up and leans towards Peeta "you are not welcome to our group" Peeta stand up and looks at everyone

"I'm sorry you all feel that way" he looks at me and moves hair from my face "I'm sorry kat, never forget I love you and it wasn't my choice to leave" he picks up his backpack and then walks off.

"What is wrong with all of you! You didn't even let him talk!"

"Enough katniss" Finnick starts eating his food.

"Enough? Enough? You all know I love him! He came back, he's here now and you bitches chased him away. It's a new school and a new year, a new start"

"Katniss" I look at Jo with tear threatening to spill over my eyes "I watched you practically throw yourself at boys, cut, get drunk, lock yourself in bathrooms, cry everyday, do you know how heart breaking that was? And to know it was all his fault! He broke you and were only freshman, that's saying a lot. I will not let him do it agin" I look at Jo shocked because tears are welling up in her eyes, she put a arm around me "I'll allow him back in mine and your life's if you take it slow with him because I do know you love him."

"Kitty I agree with Jo"

"Me too" Annie reaches over and pats my hand

"I swear if he does anything or even try anything I will break him kit-kat"

"And ill record it" I laugh lightly as I say it. "But you all know he didn't do it on purpose right? I mean we were 7 he didn't exactly have a choice, I just lost it and we all blamed him. He never meant to hurt me that's why I'm trusting him now" they all nod their heads in agreement

"But he could of told you differently"

"He could of told you where he was going"

"He didn't have to tell you he liked you the day before he left"

"Finn you told me"

"I didn't know he was leaving!" He closes his eyes "I hate him for leaving like that, so sudden and he didn't even say goodbye. He didn't even want a kiss from you he just up and left" I look away, Finn is right. I let out a large sigh

"I'm not hungry anymore"

"Katniss" they all warn, they think I'm going to start starving myself again

"Ugh! Im just stressed, I will eat this apple. I just need to walk around and think right now I new to be alone" I'm frustrated right now, Peeta just springs back into my life. I went threw hell but it was out of his control we were 7 but he could of told me ahead of time, not give me the cold shoulder 5 minutes before he leaves, tell me where he's going, send me a letter or 2. Ugh! I want to kiss and hug and hold Peeta. When I pecked his lips in the 2nd grade, it was the best kiss ever. Finnicks right, I'll take it slow, I won't give in, I need space between us.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I'm walking around the school eating my apple thinking about what I should do about Peeta when I bump into someone, fall to the ground and loose my apple because I pushed my dress down so my glory won't show.

"I am so sorry" I look up and see that it's Peeta "oh, hi" I smile

"Now your throwing yourself at me? I'm getting mixed messages kat" he holds out his hand and I take it, when our hands touch it's like my love for him came rushing back but stronger because i can sort out my feelings now. I look into his eyes and smile while my hand is still in his.

"Sorry" I look away and remove my hand from his. I look back up at him "you understand where my friends are coming from right?"

"Your friends, right" he puts his hands in his pocket and looks away.

"Weird for me to say to you, I can't imagine how you feel when I say that"

"I know what you mean" he looks down at his shoes "and I know where there coming from, their protective. Don't want you to fall into old habits and they don't want me around, I can get all my seats moved or classes ch-" I put my hand in his chin and move it slightly up so he's looking at me.

"Their mad because you didn't say goodbye, you could of told us, told us were you were going, told us you were leaving, keep in contact. You just up and left and didn't even want a kiss from me 5 minutes before you left. I lost it when you left but that wasn't in your control so yes their still mad you left and worried you might hurt me but I know if you didn't move, we would be so much more than friends Peeta Mellark"

The bell rings and I kiss his jaw then walk down the hall to my next class knowing he's watching me go and knowing that's all he will be thinking about; my lips on his jaw line.

I walk into class and see my friends at a high table with 6 stools in the very back left corner. I walk back there and sit next to Annie, she's on my left, Finnick across from her, Sally across from me, Jo across from a empty seat that's to my right.

"Just like old times" I smile as I look at our arrangement. We always sit like this when we all have class together.

"May I sit here?" We all look up and see Peeta, damn! I just kissed his jaw but we have class, my plan gone wrong

"Just like really old times Jo mutters" I chuckle along with everyone els who heard it. I look at Finnick and raise my eyebrows, he nods.

"Sure, it will be like elementary school" I smile and he easily returns it then takes his seat next to me. It's silent for a long time but then Finnick breaks the silence.

"Peeta?" Peeta looks up at him with wide eyes

"Finn-Finnick" Finnick smiles

"I've missed you"

"Words can't explain how much I missed you" he looks around "all of you and I wish so much that I could Of stayed and finished elementary school with and and go to middle school with you"

"Aye bread boy don't get sappy on us now" I laugh and look at Peeta

"We missed you too" I look at everyone and hold my hand up "don't object" they all look away and start whistling

"Don't do that!" Annie covers her ears and shakes her head, Finnick takes her hands and holds them down and we start whistling louder and louder and louder.

"Whats wrong with Ann" we all laugh and Sally explains.

"She can't whistle so it bugs her when we do" he nods his head

"Ohhhhh" he looks at Annie "don't worry I won't do tha-" he starts whistling and she rolls her eyes

"Not you too" we all laugh for what seams like the millionth time this period. We talk about memories avoiding the sensitive subjects because we don't want to ruin what we have right now.

"Peeta remember when we pushed our girls in the pool"

"Your girls?" Me and Annie say at the same time.

"Yes now shhh" Peeta starts cracking up

"You said you saw a fairy princess mermaid" Annie kicks Finnick

"Yeah I didn't believe that" I interject

"I did" Annie says glumly.

"I was in a bush and Finnick was standing by the pool then bam! He pushed her"

"It was winter!" Annie complains.

"I told you not to go Ann" I point at her, Finnick can't even speak right now because how hard he's laughing.

"Oh what about you? You went"

"Peeta said he found tinker bell! That made much more sense than a fairy princess mermaid, there's no such thing." I look at him then back at Annie "plus he was in a freaking bush"

"Yeah but why would tinkerbell go to the water like I said?"

"She was thirsty duh" everyone is cracking up, Finnick is laughing so hard he's crying. We haven't done a single thing of work and I know were going to have science homework tonight.

"Kitty!"

"Yeah?"

"Remember when me, you and Peeta had a sleep over and we put his hand in warm water" Peeta sits up and his face goes red

"And did his makeup"

"And braided his hair"

"And put him in a dress"

"And painted his nails"

"And took pictures that I still have!"

"Bread boy wet his pants, wore a dress, got his hair, nails and face done all while he was sleeping?" Me and Sally started laughing

"Nope he-" Peeta covers my mouth but Sally finishes

"He was only sleeping when he peed his pants"

"Dude you let them do that?" Finnick is holding back his laugh

"I-I-I no I didn't "

"I think his exact words were 'okay katniss you can play Barbie with me'"

"Awww Peeta's a Barbie doll" Annie pinches his cheek

"Brainless when I come over today you are showing me those picture"

"How about the scrapbook" I look at Peeta and smirk, he covers his face

"Noooo not the scrapbook"

"Kit-kat I'm coming to see that scrapbook"

"Count me in brainless"

"Kitty we made it together but I haven't seen it in years, I'm there"

"I wouldn't miss a chance like this!"

"Peeta?" I nudge his arm and wiggle my eyebrows, he moves his fingers and peeks at me.

"I'll come too" I smile and start to pack up the things I never used.

We all walk out of class and stop by my locker sense we already passed everyone else's.

"So kit-kat me and Annie are going to my house for a bit, we will be there by 4"

"Yeah I have family over, I'll be there by 4 too kitty"

"Brainless you know I'm grounded because of 'what happened' so ill sneak out by 4 sense everyone is coming by 4"

"Were not bringing that up, now their all wondering, and you say I'm brainless?" She laughs and throw her arm around me

"Let me deal with them" I roll my eyes and shrug her off

"Alright see you all at 4, I'm going to get prim" I close my locker and start walking the opposite way of my friends.

"Hey beautiful" I look over and see gale, I roll my eyes and stop at the top of the steps.

"What Gale?"

"You look lovely today" he reaches to move hair from my face but I swat his hand away "alright how about a kiss?" He leans up against the railing "like the sweet one we shared in the 6th grade?"

"No, that was the biggest mistake of my life"

"You can't go from a slut to a sweet innocent girl" he graves my wrist and pulls me closer but I jerk back, he keeps trying to pull me closer but I keep resisting "stop" he pulls me close and our chest meet. I'm terrified right now

"I'm not a sweet innocent girl I just changed my ways" I pull back but he's so strong I barley budge, his hands start to slid down my back. I look around for help, I see Peeta coming out of the school doors.

"Peeta! Help me! Come here! Come here! Peeta!" Gale throws his hand over my mouth and picks me up. I feel 2 more hands around my waist and they start pulling me away.

"Let her go, she obviously doesn't want to be with you"

"Peeta is it? Well I don't care what she does and doesn't want" I wiggle my hand out of gales grasp and punch him in the jaw. "You little bitch" the 2 hands on my waist pull me again and I'm free from gales grasp "fine have the little whore ill just get her tomorrow" Gale storms off and I turn and wrap my arms around my savior. I look up and see Peeta

"Oh thank you so much, I was so worried because I usually have Jo or Finnick with me"

"Your welcome, plus you kinda ditched me" I pull away and dust off my dress

"Ditched you?"

"Well I can go where ever" I nod my head still a little confused "I can go with you now, I don't have to wait till 4"

"Ohhhh right" I pull out my phone and call prim "little duck?"

"Hi katniss"

"You alright walking home alone or do you need me to get you?"

"I have rue and Rory"

"Alright see you later primmy"

"Haven't heard that one in a while" then she hangs up.

"What grade is prim in now?"

"First day of middle school"

"Wow, big step"

"Sure is" I start walking down the steps "Starbucks?"

"Sounds good to me"

"Vinti white chocolate mocha frap for katniss" I walk up and take my drink "vinti chocolate chip frap for Peeta" Peeta comes up next to me and takes his drink

"Thanks"

"Cute and polite, can I have your number"

"I'm only 14"

"I'm 16, two years doesn't matter"

"No that's weird, thanks lady. I take Peeta's arm and pull him out.

"What if I wanted to date her"

"Oh alright Mr 'your it for me, I waited for you'"

"Not my exact words"

"But close"

"Good point" we walk in silence for a while, my hand itching to hold his. I've decided he has to make the first move for everything. He hear him laugh lightly so I look at him and frown

"Whats funny?"

"I-I want to hold you hand"

"That's funny?"

"It feels weird not holding your hand when I'm next to you, do have that feeling or is it just me?"

"Eh I have it a little but not really"

"Can i?"

"Hold my hand?" He nods, I stop walking "you lost your game"

"What?"

"You used to just hug me, hold my hand, pull me close and stuff like that. You took control but know your asking? You don't ask you just do" I start walking again and sip my drink, Peeta catches up and takes my hand in his.

"Ill show you I haven't" this is what I want, this to go back to when we were little even though I said I didn't want it to but I really do. He starts swinging our hands as we walk and I smile. Perfect, absolutely perfect.

Were sitting on a park bench holding hands drinking our drinks not talking but then Peeta breaks the silence.

"Did you mean it when you said you don't things to go back to how they were when we were little?" I want to answer him correctly, I do but I don't. He did leave but it wasn't his choice but he did know he was leaving for at least 2 weeks or so but he decided to tell me and only me 5 minutes before he left and he have me the cold shoulder. That's what makes me mad.

"Mmm I don't know" I hold up our hands "this is nice and feels right, feels normal"

"That's what I think" suddenly I'm freaked out, this is too fast, this is going way to fast. I wiggle my hand out I his and make it look like I'm going for my phone so I won't hurt his feelings. "I know you didn't want to go for your phone, your thinking about something. What is it?"

"Were going to fast, you just came back today"

"I hugged you the first day of kindergarten, I held your hand the first day of kindergarten and you kissed my cheek the very first time in kindergarten. How is this" he picked up my hand and puts it in his "going to fast"

"I guess your right" I lean over an rest my head in his shoulder. "I do miss us cuddling and holding hand."

"Me too"

"But no" I take my hand out of his and sit up "only people who are dating do this, were not dating. If we do this people are going to think we are and then we will never get to be a relationship"

"I don't want another girl"

"Is that a proper way to ask someone?" He shakes his head

"No"

"Katniss?" We both turn around, my eyes widen at who i see

"Ruben!" I jump up and hug him tight "I've missed you"

"I haven't seen you sense your friends took you away in the summer we were going to be 8th graders" he tells me hugging me back, his hands right around my waist.

"I know, I know." I pull away and look at Peeta "Peeta this is Ruben"

"Nice to meet you" Peeta stands up and holds out his hand

"Yeah no I don't do that shit, sit down" Peeta looks confused but then sits back down and turns to the park where kids play. "Anyways are you dating him"

"No,no he's a old friend that moved back"

PEETAS POV

"No, no he's a old friend that moved back" that hurts 'old friend'? We were more than friends. I know it's the first day back but I was really hoping she wasn't still mad and wanted things to go back to the way they were. I couldn't help moving away when I was 7, I couldn't help leavening the girl I love. Okay, I know I messed up by not telling anyone but I just couldn't do it! Who is this guy anyway? I look back and get a good look at him, he's holding katniss hand which really bugs me and he's standing so close to her. He's wearing a leather jacket that has patches, ripped jeans, a stained shirt, his hair hasn't been brushed in forever and his teeth are so yellow probably from not brushing and smoking. I roll my eyes and turn back around.

"So can I take you out tomorrow?"

"No I have school, Friday though?"

"Friday? you know how I spend my Fridays, Friday night"

"Um-uh well sure."

"See you then babe" I turn again when he calls her that he pulls her in for a kiss and she turns the other way

"Your breath Ruben"

"Oh sorry" he kisses her neck then practically pushes her away "bye" then walks off. Katniss comes around the bench and smiles at me.

"Nice huh?" She wipes off her neck and puts on more perfume

"Nice? Sure you can say that"

"Oh he's only rude to people he doesn't know"

"How did you meet that guy?"

"I meet him the summer I was going into the 6th grade. I was getting out of my depression and more into breaking things, cutting and not caring."

"So you shouldn't be hanging with him then, your a different person"

"I will be fine Peeta"

"Kat I'm worried about this"

"I'm fine I can take care of myself!" She snaps I back off, I don't want to upset her more. I'll just tell Jo and Finnick about this when I see them. I will not let katniss fall back into habits she had when I was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

KATNISS POV

Me and Peeta are up in my room sharing a snack I made when we got home. I know he's worried about me but he doesn't need to be.

"Peeta don't worry about me"

"Why not?" He had peanut butter on his face, I smile. I lean forward and wipe it off with my thumb then eat it off my finger. People might think that's weird but it doesn't bug me one bit.

"Because I'm fine, I won't go with Rubin if it bugs you that much"

"It does" he looks down at the plate.

"Just tell me if it because your jealous"

"A little and because he just seems like bad news" I look at my closet

"He is, he got me into drugs and drinking. Crazy to think I was only Prim's age doing that"

"Don't go Friday"

"I won't, wasn't planing on it. I didn't want to upset him"

"Why?" I lift my dress not caring if he sees my underwear and show him my scars "he did that?" He looks really mad

"Yes" I say barely above a whisper

"How?" I shake my head "how?" His voice is rising

"Cigarets" I look away and pull down my dress

"I'm telling Finnick and Jo" I stand up

"No! You can't! They will kill me for not telling them and they will kill me again for talking to him an agreeing to go Friday" he stands up and pulls me into a hug, I start crying into his shoulder like I did when I was just a little girl and he was a little boy.

"I won't tell" he whispers in my hair

"Thank you" I pull back and wipe my tears "okay so never bring this up, yeah?"

"Alright" he sits down pulling me in his lap, wait I'm in his lap!

"Smooth Mellark"

"What can I say, I'm such a ladies man"

"Lady" I correct him

"Right" he smiles and kisses my head, I let it slide "can I ask you something"

"You just did" I pick up another piece of celery with peanut butter an bite it

"Okay, well I'm going to ask you something els" I nod my head "When you kissed my jaw, was it prickly?" I look at him, he smirks and I nudge his chest

"You just wanted to bring it up"

"Well now that it's brought up Id like to tell you that it was a tease"

"You think I'm going to kiss you straight on the lips?" I look at him again but this time his face is closer

"You did in the second grade" he whispers, our noses are touching so I wiggle mine back and forth  
"Butterfly kiss isn't what I want" I wrap my arms around his neck

"What do you want?" I whisper while looking up in his eyes, he smiles. Just as he's leaning closer the door bell rings "well better luck next time" I pat his back and get of his lap, he lays back on my back and groans

"So close!" I laugh and run downstairs.

"Who is it?"

"Buttercup m" I laugh and open the door

"Hey Finnick" he walks in pulling Annie with him. I close the door and start towards the stairs but the door bell rings, again. "Is it Jo and Sal?"

"Yes!" I open the door and they walk in not even glancing at me an head straight upstairs

"Nice to see you too" I yell as I slam the door. I run upstairs into my room and see Jo laying on the floor, Annie in my desk chair, Finnick in my bing bag, Sally in my ceiling swing and Peeta on the bed where I left him. I jump over Jo, push Sal and climb up on my bed and over Peeta.

"Brainless get the books" I lay down and prop my feet on Peeta.

"Sal get the books"

"Sally don't get the books" Peeta points in the air

"Oh I'm getting them" Sally goes into my closet and opens a small door, she pulls out the crate with all of my scrap books and pulls out 'summer to 2nd grade'. She throws it at Finnick and Finnick slides it to Jo, so sits up and hands it to Annie, Annie turns on my projector,slides the book under it and I sit up, grave the projector screen string then lay back down pulling the screen down with me.

"Is it weird I feel left out of the system?" We just laugh

"You had important part Peeta"

"Oh yeah what"

"Holding kit-Kats feet"

"The most important job bread boy"

"Yeah sure" he pushes my feet up but I let gravity take care of the job and they fall back down on his stomach. "Didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would"

"Cuz your flexing" I stick my tongue out at him, he laughs

"It's suppose to be the other way around, I do that to you" Finnick burst into laughter along with Johanna

"Aww gross Peeta! Huh Ann?" Sally squeals and throws a pillow at him

"Yeah" Annie looks away blushing, I sit up and look closely at her

"NO" I look at Finnick and he's suddenly really interested in my wall. "Finnick!?"

"Ohhhhhh Finnnnnick!" Peeta sits up and throws my teddybear at him.

"Annie is getting some?!" Jo looks at Annie "Lonneybin!"

"No Jo were still virgins" Annie looks at Finnick and turns even more red.

"Kat we know what they were doing now when they need to go to Finnicks house"

"What about you two" Jo sits up and looks at us

"Well we got Starbucks and went to the park" I smile at Peeta but I know he can read me like a book, he knows not to tell

"We really just talked a lot and then came back here made and snack and talked some more." He props himself up against the wall "oh and I meet one of katniss's friend" no! No! He did not just say that, these are all of my friends and they know my only other friend was Rubin and he is bad news. Finnick stands up and walks to my bed and Jo sits Indian style looking at me, Annie turns so she can't see me and Sally looks down and stops swinging. I look at Peeta with tears in my eyes.

"Are we going to look at the scrap book?"

"You talked to Rubin today?" Finnick asked while moving the plate of celery and sitting on my bed.

"Yeah no big deal, just said hi, long time-"

"Stop lying" Jo sounds like she's going to cry.

"Peeta you meet him?" Sally ask

"Uh yeah I did"

"What did you think?" Annie ask while writing on a piece of paper.

"Rude, mean" he looks at me "treat girls wrong, and I mean really really wrong"

"Stop"

"He knows?" Finnick ask Peeta more than me

"About...?"

"Drugs and alcohol in middle school"

"Oh yeah and about-"

"Nothing, and about the nothing" I interject "so how about that scrapbook?" I start to get up but Jo stand up and pushed me down.

"Are you doing that shit?"

"Don't push me!" I snap

"Are you doing drugs?"

"No!"

"Drinking?"

"No!"

"Than what?"

"I'm clean! I'm clean! I don't smoke cigarets anymore, drink anymore, weed anymore and I don't sniff anything up my nose anymore!" I'm mad at Jo right now, she grips my shoulder tight, leans forward and looks me dead in the eye.

"What are you not telling me?"

"None of your business!" Peeta gets off the bed and stands behind Johanna but a little to the left so I am see him.

"Tell her!"

"No"

"Tell her or I will"

"You promised!"

"I'm worried!"

"I told you to prove to you that I won't do it anymore by showing you and I proved to you I don't want to go Friday! She's not my mom and he's not my dad"

"Were better than your parents ever were" Finnick interjects.

"You stopped you from ruining your life and we helped you get the hang of things, they gave up on you and we didn't" Jo turns my head so I'm looking at her again "tell me"

"Why do you care?"

"Are you asking me that? I've been there sense the second grade and I only saw 1 and a 1/2 of the real you until the summer of 8th grade. That's when I saw the real katniss again and I'm not going to loose her" I push Jo off and lift my dress to my stomach

"That's what Rubin did when he got mad with me or I didn't agree to do something and he asked me out on friend and I agreed but I'm not going, I don't want to be like that anymore" I put my dress down and go to the door "I need some time alone, please leave" Jo walks to me and hugs me then she walks out, Annie and Sally walk out silently like they always are when something like this happens and Finnick walks up to and hugs me.

"I didn't know, I'm so sorry little sister"

"It's okay" he kisses my temple and walks out, Peeta coming up to me and about to say something. I quietly close the door. "Nope, we have catching up to do" I walk over and fix his sweater "I missed you"

"I missed you too" he pulls me into a hug and I sigh, this is what I wanted. He lifts my chin and kisses my nose.

"I think you missed my mouth"

"Impossible, you talk to much" I playfully hit his back and he laughs. "By the way I like your underwear"

"Thanks" I pull away and sit on my bed "hey Peeta"

"Yeah?" He turns off my projector and pulls up the screen

"Do you think we would be doing what Annie and Finnick are doing if you didn't move" he jumps on my bed and smiles

"And more" I blush and smile

"I love you Forever"

"And always" my eyes light up

"You remembered!"

"How can I forget?" I lean down and put my nose to his and wiggle it back and forth. He smiles and moves hair behind my ear, his hand lays on my cheek and he's slowly moving in, his eyes flutter shut and mine soon follow, I can feel his breath mix with mine then there's a knock on the door. He lays down and sighs

"Will we ever get a break"

"Nope" I pat his stomach and get up to answer the door.

"Hi, I'm home" before I can answer my little sister runs down the hall.

"Interrupted by little primmy for that?" Peeta throws his hands in the air. "I giggle a bit"

"Yeah..." I'm glad we keep getting interrupted, I take it as a sign that were going to fast even though I did just told him I loved him.

(true story: I feel like I'm making this story stupid. Tell me if it is and if you have a idea or something let me know)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

FRIDAY BEFORE SCHOOL

"Katniss, kaaaatniss, katniss!" I jolt Awake to my sister screaming my name, I rub the sleep from my eyes and look at her

"What?"

"Sorry to wake you from dreaming about Peeta but,,,,it's 6:30 time to get up"

"I was not dreaming of Peeta"

"Oh really?" She sets down her cup, takes one of my pillows and hugs it. She starts to mummer "Peeta. Okay. Mmm,Peeta. Yes Pee-"

"That's enough" I snatch the pillow from her hand and she laughs.

"Might want to wipe the drool off your face because Peeta's downstairs" she calls as she leaves

"Yeah right, he wouldn't be here this early" I scoff. I get up and go to my closet, mmm what should I wear? I decide on a high rise black skirt that comes up to my belly button, black belly button cut-off shit with yellow daisy's all over it and black high tops. I go to the bathroom and do the usual, brush my teeth, wash my face, light face makeup and mascara. I turn on my curling iron and let it heat up while I pee, once I'm done using the bathroom I brush out my hair, curl it and put some hairspray so the curls won't fall. Perfect! I go into my room, take my phone off the charger, throw it in my purse then run down stairs.

"Hey prim, Peeta" I walk into the kitchen then quickly out "Peeta!?" He laughs and gets off the couch

"You look nice"

"Um thanks" I scratch my head "what are you doing here?"

"I'm going to walk you to school remember, we made plans last night"

"You made those plans because I was half asleep" I smile and give him and hug "but it's better than walking alone" I let go and walk back into the kitchen and decide to go with chocolate milk and a banana.

"Remember the morning you and Finn slept over and you where making that? Finnick said it was gross, you and Rye got offended"

"Rye! Gramcracker! I haven't seen them at all"

"Well they know I found you"

"Katniss facts if the hour" I pinch his cheeks and he groans

"That was so embarrassing"

"You should of told them I was in the bathroom and I could hear" I start laughing.

I finish my banana and throw the peel away. I walk out of the kitchen and into the living room where prim is and stand right in front of the tv

"Hey! Katniss move please"

"Listen I do not want what happened yesterday to happen again, do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear" I walk up to her and kneel down in front of her

"Middle school can be so much fun! It's like a mini high school but you have to make the right choices. Don't do what I did alright? Promise"

"I promise you"

"Love you little duck, don't be late leave at?"

"7:30" I kiss her temple and stand up

"Ready?"Peeta nods and picks up my purse and his backpack, we walk down the street in silence for a while until Peeta breaks it.

"What did prim do?"

"Ditch"

"With who?"

"Rubin's sister, I don't know what they did or where they went but I got a call because I'm on the contact list and my mom and dad didn't answer. They said she wasn't at school and asked if she was sick. I of corse played along saying she was so she wouldn't get caught but before you got to my house yesterday...hell broke loose"

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"I had to tell her every detail of my depression from when you moved until the summer I was going to be a 8th grader. She had no clue, I pretended around her. I didn't want her to see me like that but I just couldn't help it."

"She promised not tot do it?"

"Ever again" I smile "and we never break and promise to one another. 'Sisters trust' as she would call it"

"Oh, that's good" it's silent for a while "I bought you this" he pulls out a single rose from his backpack

"Bought or picked?"

"Okay you got me I picked it" I smell it and smile

"It's the thought that counts" I lightly kiss his cheek and smell the rose again. We still haven't fully kissed yet, I think it's good. He will kiss my nose and my forehead, ill kiss his cheek but that's it. There's lost of almost kisses but someone interrupts, oh and plenty of butterfly kisses with our noses.

"Katniss! Katniss!" I turn around and see Rubin, I force a smile and get closer to Peeta.

"Rubin hi!" I must sound so fake

"Are we still on for tonight?"

"Tonight? Oh my god I forgot! I made plans with Peeta here"

"I'm sure you can cancel" he steps forward and grits his teeth a bit

"Um let me ask him alright, please don't be mad Rubin. We can settle this" I turn and look at Peeta with wide eyes, he knows I'm a bit scared "so can we cancel because I did have plans with Rubin first but I forgot"

"No we can't cancel"

"Why?"

"I used all of my savings and allowance for this one special night, we cant cancel. My money will go to waist" he steps closer and pulls me in by the waist and rest his hand just above my ass "don't cancel on me" I take a deep breath and turn back to Rubin while Peeta's hand is still around me

"Sorry Rubin, some other time?"

"Whatever, but here take this" I look at it and shake me head

"No"

"What do you mean no?"

"I don't do that anymore"

"It's just weed babe"

"I'm not your babe anymore! I will never do drugs or drink again, I will never let you kiss or touch me again! I am clean and happy now. Just stay out of my life"

"No, you will do what I say. This isn't bad for you! Just do it or I'll give you another." I flinch at that, that's what he would say before he would burn me

"Look buddy she said no, she clean of drugs leave her alone. She doesn't want to hang out with you anymore and she canceled Friday so just get out if here!" Rubin eyes Peeta then turns and walks away

"Don't worry Everdeen, when your done with you'll come back to me" he calls as he walks away.

"Thank you!" I turn and hug Peeta.

"No problem babe" he jokes and throws one arm around pretending to chew gum. I laugh

"Your a fool, let's go" I take his hand in mine and start walking to school again.

It's 5th period and I've been listening to Peeta flirt with this girl the whole time. He's making her laugh and she keeps touching his hands and arms, smiling, twisting her hair. I'm ready to punch her in the face! I do my work quietly until my pencil breaks, great! I poke Peeta to get his attention but then the bitch goes off on me

"Um we are having a conversation, and you can't just poke people when you don't even know them" she starts rambling on about stuff like that but I just tune her out and grave Peeta backpack and start to look for a pencil in the small pocket. The bag is snatched from my hands. "You can't go through people's stuff, ugh what is wrong with you?"

"Look bitch, I'm not in a good mood, you are annoying as hell an I've had to listen to you flirt this whole period with my best friend here that I've know sense kindergarten. So if I want to poke him or go through his bag I can, because he doesn't mind me doing so" I take the bag back and take out a pencil. "Thank you" I smile at Peeta then do my work again.

"What a crazy bitch" I hear her whisper, my mouth drops and I look at them

"Can you leave me alone now"

"What? Peeta what did I do?"

"Called my best friend a crazy bitch and was very rude to her"

"She was rude to me too"

"Yeah but it's sexy when she does it"

"You have the hots for her don't you?"

"Yeah I do, problem?" She rolls her eyes and gets up

"Why do I even bother?" Then she walks away. I start laughing and Peeta joins

"Why do I even bother?" I mimic

"So whats with the grouchy mood?"

"My pencil broke and hearing you two flirt this whole time"

"Jealous?" He wiggles his eyes brows and I laugh

"To be honest, a little. But only a little because I know you would never go out with a baboon like her"

"Baboon?"

"Yes a baboon"

"Hey guys" I sit next to Annie and Peeta takes his seat right next me.  
Sally rolls her eyes and scoots away.

"Sal you okay?" I ask while cracking open my Arizona tea

"Fine, thanks for asking"

"You sure you sound bitter and mad right now"

"Damn it katniss leave me alone! Why don't you go get drunk or high or something" I look at her with wide eyes, why would she say that to me.

"Why would you-"

"Cut the shit, just go to Rubin and do your thing. Go back to ruining you life"

"Fine" I stand up but Peeta catches my wrist

"Don't listen to her" I pull my hand out of his grasp

"If that's what my bestfriend wants me to do and thinks it for the best I should listen"

"Bestfriend?" Sally scoffs "Jo is your best girlfriend, I'm just the bitch in the corner"

"What are you talking about?"

"We don't hang out just me and you, we don't have secrets just us know, we don't have sleep overs with just the two of us. Jo and Annie are always there and if it's not one it's the other. What happened to sal Sal and kitty?" I plop down at me seat

"I don't know"

"Don't you miss em?"

"Yeah" I look at her "every Sunday is sal sal and kitty day, yeah?"

"Perfect, just like when we were little" I reach across the table and hug her tight, just like we used to do. Squeeze each other so tight it hurts. "I missed having you around all those years, hated watching you suffer"

"I'm sorry, I'm back to normal and I've been neglecting the girl I met when I was 2"

After me and Sally's little breakup makeup situation lunch was pretty good. As usual we shared and swapped what we didn't want and talked a lot. 6th period was really fun and we of corse didn't do work so we have homework tonight. Right now I'm standing at my locker talking to Sally when these two really hot guys come over

"Hi I'm Alex"

"I'm Cesar"

"Oh hi I'm katniss"

"Hey I'm Sally"

"Um are you guys twins?" I look between both of them.

"Yes" they both smile and respond at the same time.

"Me and my brother Cesar are Freshman"

"Oh cool me and Sal are freshman too" we start talking and getting know each other a bit. They just moved here, they used to live here when they were little. They've been looking for their only friend here Lilly all day but haven't found her, that's why they came over. They wanted to know if we know her.

"Cesar, Alex!" We all look down the hall and see a girl in skinny jeans, white baby doll shirt, black high tops, thin black sweater and a red bow pulling bangs out of her think dark brown long hair. Her makeup is light like mine, face powder and mascara but her lips have red color. She's really pretty and she makes me quite insecure just looking at her. "There you are!"

"Lilly!" The say at the same time

"Hey guys" she gives each of them a hug when she approaches "oh hi! I'm lilly"

"Lil this is katniss and Sally"

"Lovely to meet you both" she shakes our hands with her perfect soft hands and manicured nails. I glance and sal and she glances at me, were thinking the same thing.

"Katniss, Sally,nice talking to you, we will see you around?"Cesar ask while taking Lilly's hand.

"Yeah sure, come sit with us at lunch"

"Oh we were going to sit with Lilly"  
Alex points behind him with his thumb.

"No it's fine, I walk around school and talk to people I know I don't actually have a group of friends"

"Really?" Me and Sally ask kind of blown away

"Yeah, after these two guys moved I didn't really want friends. Went through a depression at 8 and all" she scoots behind Cesar "sorry to throw that on you, anyways we have a long history. We would love to join you" I notice Alex looking at Sally, I think he likes her.

"Yeah sure come join us, I'll call you name when I see you"

"Perfect" Lilly smiles literally a perfect smile and looks up at Cesar. She starts speaking another language, I think Spanish. He laughs and says something to Alex that makes him blush and look away from Cesar. "Well we better get going, i have to get my baby- I mean baby sister from pre-school" she pulls Cesar's hand and they start to walk off with Alex tagging along behind.

"He likes you" me and Sally start walking the opposite way

"Who?"

"Alex"

"No way! I'm not pretty enough, if his expectations are anything like Cesar's I'm a goner"

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you see Lilly? There's one word for her, perfect"

"She was pretty"

"And nice, funny, sweet, loving!"

"Your all those things too"

"Right" she scoffs

"You'll see, you guys are going to end up together"

"So are you and Peeta"

"Really? I didn't know" we both laugh lightly. I do miss this, me and Sally, just us.

"Well there's your man" she points straight ahead at Peeta, he's talking to some girl. I roll my eyes and Sally laughs.

"Your man went the other way" she stomps her foot and groans

"No he- nevermind I give up" I laugh and she shakes her head. "Bye kitty" I give her a tight hug

"Bye Sal Sal" she turns right and I walk straight up to Peeta.

"Hey Peeta"I look up at him and search his eyes, he's trying to get away from her without being rude and I know it. I hold back my laugh and decide to help him out "oh hi" I hold out my hand to the girl

"Hi" she says really snobby

"Peeta" I smack his arm "don't be rude introduce me to your friend"

"Katniss this is Julie, Julie this is katniss"

"Lovely to meet you, so sorry to interrupt" I'm trying to kill her with kindness even though I want to punch her in the face. "Peeta, baby are we still on for tonight?"

"Yes, can't cancel the expensive dinner right?"

"Right" I take his hand and stand next to him "ready? Oh wait continue talking with your friend"

"No we were just about done" she walks off swaying her hips way to much and I start laughing

"You attract bitches " he laughs

"What about you?"

"I've been there forever so I don't count"

"Mmmmhm sure" he nudges my shoulder and I roll my eyes

On our way to my house Peeta dared me to climb and tree and I succeed, than he said to jump out, that was no problem. I dared him and he barley made it to the spot I climb, once he did I said jump out but apparently he's stuck.

"Do it"

"No!"

"Do it"

"No!"

"Baby!" I mock, I roll my eyes and cross my arms "just jump from the tree! I did it in a skirt"

"Come get me?" Peeta pleads, I give in and climb up to where he his. "Hi" he says as I pop up to his level

"Hey baby" I smack myself internally for saying that, it didn't mean it that way

"Oh well hello to you" he smiles and I roll my eyes

"I didn't mean it that way"

"I know"

"Just do what I do okay?"

"This would be faster" he jumps out of the tree and lands perfectly on his feet "just jump, baby!" He mocks, I roll my eyes and jump. He swiftly catches me and places me on the ground.

"Now that were on the ground, hungry?" He nods his head and starts to walk off

"Opps, forgot something." He runs back and picks me up bridal style

"Mellark put me down"

"You know you are so much lighter than a sack of flour" he smirks

"Just take me to go get food"

"As you wish my princess" I roll my eyes and lean my head against his chest

"Finally!" I throw my hands in the air

"Sorry were late" Annie shoots Finnick a glance "he just had to stop by the Lego store"

"Of corse he did" Jo complains

"He's been addicted sense it opened up here" Sally throws a fry at him

"They have a Lego store!?" Peeta practically jumps out of his seat.

"Yes!" Finnick is over the moon happy to have a guy in this group again.

"Hard to believe were freshman" I scoff

"Hey! You come to the Lego store with me all the time and buy stuff kit-kat"

"Not the point here" Finnick and Peeta start rambling on about Legos. I lean back and smirk at Sally "so Jo, Ann our friend here Sally, met a guy"

"Who?" Annie squeals

"His names Alex and he's not interested in me"

"Does he have a brother?" Jo jokes, I laugh

"A twin" Jo sits up and looks at Sally

"Well come on sunshine, set it up"

"His brother Cesar is taken by Lilly"

"Who's Lilly?" Jo looks disappointed

"The most perfect girl I have ever met" I flick my fry across my plate.

"Oh I know, she's pretty, nice, sweet, the whole package!" Sally slumps in her chair "you guys will see when they sit with us Monday"

"Sunshine your all of that too"

"Thanks Jo but I don't see it"

"You are" Annie sings

"Yeah, seam girls can be beautiful too. You have dark brown hair that comes to your shoulders, big grey eyes, skinny, tall but not too tall, nice, funny, bright and bubbly but not to much where you want to punch you in the face" I tell her

"That's why your sunshine, you always bring a smile to our faces"

"Why am I Lonneybin Jo?" Annie smiles

"Cuz your crazy and talk to much" she looks at me "and you know why your brainless" I shake my head

"Anyways, Sal Sal you should go for it"

"Okay maybe I will" we talk about boys and who we like, me and Annie mainly stay quite because we know Peeta and Finnick are listening closely and pretending to talk to each other. It's weird how me and Peeta act like were dating but were not, we don't talk about it but maybe I should bring it up.

"What about Blight?" Jo ask while biting her lip

"What about blight?" I lean in and smirk

"I think our girl here has a crush" Sally claps

"Oooooo Jo" Annie leans back

"Shut up guys"

"Then don't bring it up smart one"

"I am the smart one brainless" I roll my eyes and sit back.

"May I take you plates" the waiter ask

"Yeah sure" I respond for everyone sense we've been done for a while

"Desert for anyone?"

"Chocolate shake for me" I hand him my plate

"Me too"

"Oh I'll have one"

"I would-" I cut off Annie and look up at the waiter

"To save you time, we will all have a chocolate shake" he smiles

"Alright, on the house for the ladies" he walks away and we laugh

"What about me?" Finnick complains "no free shake for this" he gestures to his body, all the girls roll their eyes and groan besides Annie

"On the house for the ladies" Peeta mimics while playing with salt shakers.

"Your just mad because you don't get a free milkshake" Annie pinches Peeta's cheek and he whistles in response "I hate you" we all chuckle and sit in a conferrable silence.

"Katniss?" I look over at Peeta and Finnick because I heard a guy voice but then it realize it came from behind me. I turn around and I'm face to face with Rubin, his little sister and prim. I completely ignore Rubin and stand up.

"Primrose what are you doing?"

"They came to our house"

"So?"

"They wanted to take me out for milkshakes so I agreed"

"You promised" I glare at her then turn to Rubin "and you, getting my little sister involved in this when you know how much she means to me"

"It's her own choice"

"No, pressure is bitch ad you pressured me to trying it and I was so dumb and desperate I got addicted. I will not have that life for my little sister" I take Prim's hand and pull her so she standing next to me. "And you" I look down at his little sister "will leave her alone, if I find prim with you ever again I will call CPS and the police" her chin starts trembling, she turns and starts to punch Rubin. He throws her over his shoulder than walks out of the building. I plop down in my seat and look at prim.

"It was just milkshakes" she starts to cry "I didn't do anything, I've never done drugs in my life! The only bad thing I ever done was ditch and we didn't even do drugs or drink! We went to the woods, sat in a tree and talked about anything and everything, fairytails, boys, the future, our wedding, memories. She's a good girl! Just has a bad reputation because of her brother" she twist her hand out of my grasp "I will be her friend and you will not be making any of those phone calls 'mother'. I'll be at rues if you need me" she turns and stomps off.

"Well I just got my ass handed too"

"By a eleven year old" Jo points out.

"Yup" I slump in my seat and try to think about anything els than what just happened

"Kat" I wake up to someone calling my name, it's dark and I cat see a thing. I rub my eyes to try and get them to adjust, once they do I see someone hovering over me. I scream and punch who ever it is in the face, they fall to the ground and I get up, tripping in the process and run to switch on the lights. I see Peeta on the floor holding his face, I start laughing and kneel down to him.

"you idiot" I bend over holding my stomach because it hurts from laughing "what are you doing?" He sits up and lightly pushes me but I'm weak from laughing I tip over.

"I'm here for our fancy date" I look up at him and start laughing again.

"A date" I ask when I'm finally down to giggles.

"Yes now dress nice" he stands up and helps me up, I notice he's in a suit and tie "and when I say nice I mean like really nice, like fancy nice"

"Fine" I go into my closet and look around, I settle on a white dress that goes down to my ankles. It's strapless and has a sweet heart neckline, I slip on some small heeled wedges than go into the bathroom than immediately come back out "I didn't even ask my parents"

"I did, your curfew is 12" my eyes widen

"Seriously?"

"Yes now go drag a brush threw that mop, reservations at 7:30 and it's 7" I throw my hands up and let them slap my thighs. I go into the bathroom and brush out my lumpy curls that I slept on. I re-curl my hair and part it so there's a small bump at the front-top of my head help by a clip. I wash off my makeup and reapply face powder, mascara, I put eyeliner and light lipstick. I walk out of the bathroom and Bach into my closet, I find my little black bag with a long chain. I throw my school ID, lipstick, phone and 20 bucks in my purse than walk over to Peeta who is currently laying on the floor looking up at the ceiling.

"What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you"

"Well I'm ready"

"Are you clothed?"

"No, I thought we were going streaking" he smirks at my comment and looks at me

"Liar"

"Come on lets go" start walking out the door with out him.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Peeta catches up with me just as I'm reaching the top of the stairs, he takes my hand and leads me downstairs. My mother and prim are taking pictures like crazy

"It's not like it's prom guys, it's a date that I wasn't aware of"

"It's still cute!" Prim squeals

"My baby's first date!" My mom runs up and hugs me, my dad comes down the hallway and smiles

"Well don't you look beautiful!" He hugs me and pats Peeta's back "I know you'll take care of her"

"If he's still the Peeta from when he was little, she will be well taken care of" my mom hugs us both  
"Have fun and be home by 12"

"Okay love you guys." Peeta takes my hand and leads me outside. "I hope were not riding your bike"

"No, I'd prefer we take that" he points down the street and I see a stretch limo coming down the street.

"Peeta! That must be a lot of money, I don't want you to spend that on me"

"I want to" he takes my hand and leads me to the limo, I step in side and gasp. Ive never been in a limo.

"This is to much, how did you even get the money for it?"

"I'm kind of rich now, well my dad is" he poors me sparkling cider and smiles "we moved 4 times in the last 8 years, opened up Mellark bakeries in pairs, New York, Washington and Florida"

"Wow" I take a sip of my bubbly drink "so where are we going"

"Were going to get there at 8, if were on time"

"I thought reservations are at 7:30"

"I said that to get you to hurry up" I roll my eyes

"Why are you taking me out if were not dating?"

"Because I want to date you"

"You never asked"

"I don't like to lie, we both said we have a fancy date tonight with each other so I made it true" he sits back and smirks "it's a bonus for me"

"How?"

"Because I've been trying to find the right way to ask, it seemed to soon sense it's the first week we've been together and all but this lie" he takes a sip of his drink "made everything work out"

"It sure did" I blush and look out the window.

"Close your eyes kat" I roll my eyes and close them "I said close then not roll them" I giggle and let him guide me to where ever the heck were going. We walk for a while then we stop walking

"Are we here?"

"Yes"

"Can I open my eyes?"

"I don't know can you?" I shift my weight to my right leg and bend my left while putting my hands in m hips

"Peeta" he chuckles

"Okay, okay open your eyes" I open my eyes and gasp at the breath taking view. Were on a small ship with crystal chandeliers, candle light tables, waiters in tuxes, white table clothes with tall plush chairs with a gold outline, there's a whole glass wall so I can see outside at the the sea.

"May I escort you to your table?"

"Please"

"Reservations sir?"

"Yes for Mellark" the waiter nods and picks up two menus

"Follow me" Peeta takes my head and follows the waiter with me tagging behind, we have a perfect seat right by the window. It's perfect, the moon beaming down on the dark blue ocean, the night sky shows all of its stars tonight, perfect date so far even if I was properly asked.

"What do you think?" I look at Peeta and smile

"It's perfect, the view is so beautiful"

"Your telling me" he smirks and leans forward making me blush.

The night is great! We talk about old times and even the sensitive subjects, we laugh a lot and just enjoy each other. We hold hands all night and when we were done with our food and waiting for our desert we danced, it was a waltz but it was still fun. We back in the limo now, it's 11:00 but I'm not tired.

"Peeta I'm not tired" he's sitting all the way on the other side of the limo for some reason.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Maybe not sit so far away? That's a start"

-PEETAS POV-

"What do you want me to do about it"

"Maybe not sit so far away? That's a start" yes! The answer I was praying for. My plan is to sit far away from her and either she ask me to come to her or she comes to me. I really want to kiss katniss and I've been so close so many times but someone always interrupts. This is my chance and I'm going to take it, I know she thinks it's to soon but I gained her trust the first day if school. I get up and walk over to her, I sit 3 seats away from but in the same row and she roll her eyes.

"Really?" She scoots over to me and sits really close to me, I take her left hand in my left and put my right arm around her. She leans into me and sighs. "I had so much fun tonight, I forgot how fun you are"

"Well I'm glad you remembered"

"You've always had a liking for romance and treating the girl like she's a queen"

"That's how it's suppose to be" she looks up at me and smiles, gods I love that smile. I lay my hand on her cheek and start to lean in to kiss her but than the phone rings. "Oh come on!" She laughs and wiggles out of my grasp to answer her phone. This was my chance and I was positive it could not be ruined.

-KATNISS POV-

"Hey mom"

"How's it going"

"Great, your kinda...interrupting us"

"Oh, right I'll see you when you get home"

"Alright mom bye" I hang up the phone and look at Peeta, he's slumped on the seat leaning against the window staring straight ahead. I feel bad, I know he's been trying to kiss me all week but we always get interrupted. I did give him my trust Monday, the first day he came back. I still love him, I never stopped. I smile and scoot over to him, he straightens up and I climb into his lap.

"Uh- hi?" I giggle a bit and wrap my hands around his neck, thank god this limo has a high ceiling.

"Hi" I put my nose to his and wiggle it back and forth

-PEETAS POV-

Katniss climbed into my lap and wraps her arms around me, she wiggles her nose against mine and smiles. This is my chance, I'm going to take it. Instead of going in slow like my million other try's I just go for it, I press my lips against hers and bring my hands up to her face. I feel her smile suppress threw our lips and mine soon follows. She pulls away and leans her forehead against mine while looking into my eyes and smiling. I bush hair out of her face with my fingers

"I've been waiting for that all week, your my first real kiss and it was amazing"

"That was the best kiss I have ever had, it felt like our lips were made for each other" she runs her fingers through my hair "I count that kiss in the second grade my first"

"Me too, but I got more action this time"

"Well we are older" she laughs and pecks my lips "so does this mean were together?"

"Yes" she raises her eyebrows and smirks

"I like that your confident and take charge" I smile and kiss her lightly again, I could kiss her all day if she'd let me

KATNISS POV

We just got back to my house with 5 minutes to spare, Peeta walks me up to my front step.

"I'm so glad you came" he tells me while pulling me in by the waist. I look down at our stance, my hands are around his neck and his hands are around my waist, our body's are pressed up against each other

"Mellark you are smooth" he laughs and leans his forehead against mine "I'll see you tomorrow" I stand on my tippy toes and kiss him then put my keys in the door and go inside. I run upstairs to my room and lay on my bed, best day ever are my last thoughts before I fall asleep.

I was grounded all weekend from seeing Peeta or any of my friends because my dad found out we kissed. He knows I kissed almost ever guy in my year at school and a year above me. I don't understand but I didn't complain, I just took my punishment of sitting in my room until today, Monday. I was so bored all weekend! My mom bought me new clothes but that's no fun because I didn't get to go shopping, she bought me a flat iron but it's a ugly color and not the kind I want, the best thing she got me was a nail set and new makeup. I did make nails on myself and prim, they look so good! I did acrylic French manicure and for prim I did jell, the color she picked was blue. I also put diamonds on my ring fingers and flowers on Prim's thumbs.

I get up and go to my closet, I rummage through the new clothes my mom bought me. I pick out a teal baby doll shirt that's right around my breast and torso than flows from my hips barely down to my crotch, I put on tight yet stretchy black jeggings and black fabric zipper boots that come just below my knee. I go into the bath room and brush out my hair, I split it down the middle and braid the sides so it's like a tiara, than flat iron the rest. I do my usual everyday makeup, face powder ad mascara. I walk into my bedroom, get my purse and run downstairs.

"You look nice"

"Thanks mom"

"Say hi to Peeta for me?"

"Sure thing mom" she tosses a red apple at me than I'm out the door.

I'm just passing starbucks when a jet black car pulls up to me, it's slowly driving next to me. I immediately turn and walk the other way even if it is the opposite way from school. The car makes an u-turn and pulls up to me again, I throw my apple at the windshield and turn back the way to school but this time I pick up the pace, the window rolls down and I see rye.

"RYE!" I run to the car window and give him a hug.

"Hey mouse, looking good!" I smile than I notice Graham

"Gram-cracker!" I run around the car and he rolls dow the window.

"She finally notices" I give him a hug. "So freshman how's life?"

"Good, no bully's" I look between both of them "how's senior and jr life" rye leans back trying to be cool

"None stop party baby"

"Yeah" they touch knuckles and I roll my eyes.

"Mouse want a ride?"

"Yeah sure" I open the door and see Peeta sitting in the back staring out the window. "Hey Peeta" I scoot to the middle and buckle up "whats wrong?"

"None of your concern"

"It is my concern Peeta, baby whats wrong?" Baby? Is it to early for that? Are we to young? Oh well I can't take it back now. He looks at me with wide eyes.

"Baby?"

"Well yeah were dating now, that makes you my baby" he smiles and kisses me lightly

"So you don't hate me?"

"Of corse not"

"Why didn't you respond to my text if it said you read them?"

"I was grounded for kissing you" I kiss him again "but I can be grounded for life if it means I can kiss you"

"Eww" rye shakes his head and looks at Graham "that's why I'm single, I will never be tied down. To much lovey dovey stuff"

"Peeta has been whipped sense he was 5 Rye, even when we were thousands of miles away. He was still tied to one girl" I look at Peeta and pinch his cheek, he blushes and looks out the window. Rye parks the car in Graham's senior parking spot, Peeta gets out and takes my hand. I give rye and graham proper hugs before I walk to class with Peeta.

Peeta walks me to my locker, when it comes into view I see Cesar and Alex standing there talking.

"Hi!" I let go of Peeta's hand and give each of them a hug.

"Hey katniss" Alex smiles

"Holla" Cesar says while side stepping so I can go to my locker

"Cesar, Alex, this is my boyfriend Peeta"

"Nice to meet you" Peeta steps forward and shakes both of their hands "twins?" They chuckle and say at the same time

"Yes" I smile at that.

"So where's Lilly?"

"Dropping off our daught-" he clears his throat "her sister at preschool" Cesar looks a bit worried after what he just said, I smile and act like I didn't notice anything wrong.

"That's sweet" I'm think maybe Lilly has a daughter but I'm not jumping to conclusions.

"We got our classes changed" Alex breaks the silence "do you have any?" I take his schedule and look it over, Peeta look over my shoulder.

"We have 1-5 together and of corse lunch" Peeta answers for the both of us. Alex's eyes light up

"Is uh Sally in uh- any of those classes?" I smile

"No sorry, she does have lunch with us" he scratches the back of his neck, Cesar looks at him and laughs. He starts speaking to him in Spanish

"Oh!" We all look at Peeta "you speak Spanish?"

"Si" they respond together, I laugh

"Do you always respond together?" They look at each other and shrug

"Si" I laugh and shake my head

"Does Lilly have any classes with you" Cesar ask kind of sheepish

"Um no" I look back at Peeta "I don't think so, right baby?"

"No, no Lilly. Sorry, are you guys together?" Cesar blushes "I'll take that as a yes"

The bell rings and we all walk to class, Cesar and Alex are new to our classes so they will probably sit in front. Me and Peeta walk to our seats and right away I turn to him.

"Do you think Lilly has a daughter?"

"Who ever she is yes, and Cesar is the father"

"Why do you think Cesar's the dad?"

"'She went to drop off our daught- sister and preschool" my eyes widen

"Your right" I turn in my seat so I'm facing the bored again. This just make sense, she said her sister is 3 and we are freshman so that means she was 11 or 12 when her 'sister' was born.

"Katniss" I snap out of my thinking and look at Peeta "don't get involved"

"I'm not, I-"

"Don't think about, she will tell you if she wants too. You meet her one time, don't try to meddle in her business" I roll my eyes

"Fine"

Me and Peeta walk to lunch with Cesar and Alex tagging along behind us. I sit next to Sally and Peeta sits on my right, Alex sits on Sally's left, Cesar sits on Alex's left saving the seat next to him for Lilly, Jo sits next to Peeta, Annie sits next to jo and of corse Finn sits by Ann. Our table is big and round so we can all still see each other's faces, that's why we picked this table. Cesar keeps an eye on the cafeteria doors, he sees Lilly come into view so he stands on the tables and calls her over. She smiles that perfect smile and makes her way over, she's wearing a white sundress with a loose pink sweater and grey chucks. Her make up is the same as it was Friday except instead of red lipstick it's a light pink, she looks amazing.

"Hey!" She hugs me, Sally, Alex and Cesar from behind, when she sits she gives Cesar a peck on the lips. "Hi everyone I'm lilly, sorry to intrude in on you guys" I wave her off

"Oh not at all, let me introduce you to everyone. This is my boyfriend Peeta, that's Jo, Annie, Finnick and you of corse know Sally" one I say everyone's name they give a small wave and a smile.

"Lilly, you make me jealous just looking at you" Jo says, she's always been open and honest with her thoughts. Lilly smiles and waves her off.

"Oh please your gorgeous, I love your red bangs. My parents would never let me do that"

"Thank you" Jo looks around, I know she has a question she's dying to ask but she doesn't know if it's inappropriate or not

"Jo, just ask it" she looks at me then at Lilly

"Are you Mexican?"

"And proud" Lilly responds right away, I kick Jo under the table

"Ow! What?"

"Why does it matter?"

"I just wanted to know"

"No it's fine, we don't mind"

"Oh you guys are Mexican too?" Jo looks at Cesar and Alex

"Yes" they respond together, I smack my hand to my forehead and laugh.

Lunch is great, we all talk, laugh and have a great time. Lilly is getting along great with us girls, Cesar and Alex really click with Finn and Peeta. We made plans for lunch after school, Lilly said she might be able to make it. The bell that lets school out just rang, Peeta went with Cesar, Alex and Finnick to starbucks. Jo, Sally and Annie went to in-n-out, I didn't feel like going so right now I'm standing at my locker putting up pictures. There's a tap on my shoulder, I turn and see Lilly.

"Hey" I turn back to my locker "whats up?"

"Do you know where Cesar is? He's not answering his phone, neither is Alex" I turn back and look at her, she looks really worried

"Are you alright?" I rest my hand on her shoulder. She shakes her head no

"I feel like I can trust you, I can right?"

"Yes of corse"

"Cesar was suppose to get our daughter-"

"Daughter? Were 14" I knew it! Now I just want to know why

"Well Cesar left schools when we were 8, I really missed him and I was sad all the time. When we were 11 he came back for the summer, I had just learned about sex, my mom said if you really love that person it's okay. I had just got my period for the first time and I didn't know you could get pregnant after it's over. I knew I love him because I was only when I was with him, so we tried having sex and it took forever to finally get it but...I got pregnant and now we have a little 3 year old baby girl. She has lived with me and we video chatted Cesar every day." I have no idea what to think about all this, I only met this chick on Friday and she dumps all this on me. I should of listen to Peeta, now I'm in the middle. I guess she's not perfect after all.

"Well whats wrong, why are you worried?"

"I called the preschool and told them her father was suppose to be coming but they said someone already got her, I can't get ahold of Cesar or Alex so I have no idea where my daughter is!" I sigh

"I do, they went to starbucks. Lets go"

We walk into Starbucks, I look around and see our friends sitting a a table.

"Over here" I start walking to the table and Lilly follows close behind. We walk up and Lilly goes right to Cesar.

"Where is briella?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were suppose to get her after school! Don't tell me you forgot" he stands up

"Oh my god I'm so sorry"

"I've been calling and calling and calling, both of you! Now briella is missing" Cesar grips her arms

"What do you mean"

"Called the school and they said someone picked her up already" Cesar looks at Alex and right away Alex gets up, they start yelling at each other in Spanish than Lilly burst into tears. Cesar takes Lilly's hand and all 3 of them rush out, I plop down in the seat alex was sitting in.

"What just happened" Peeta ask me

"I can't tell you" Peeta looks and Finnick and Finnick shrugs his shoulders

"Did you get in the middle"

"No" damn I answered to quickly, Peeta sits back and runs his fingers threw his hair. "Okay I'm not in the middle but I know there story and she asked if I knew where you guys were so I brought her here"

"Who's briella?" I bite my lip and look at Finn and shake my head "kit-kat come on, we tell each other everything. Who's briella?"

"If she wants to tell you she will" I stand up and grave my purse "she trust me and I've only know her for 2 days, I'm not breaking that trust" I walk out of the building and make my way home.

I'm sitting on my bed, eating peanut butter with celery while doing my homework. There's a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in" I call with looking up, Lilly comes rushing threw the door with a toddler in her arms.

"I need your help" I get up and walk to her

"Sure anything, anything at all"

"Can we spend the night" tears are rushing down her face, I feel so bad! I don't know what to do

"Of corse, stay as long as you need" she sits down and lays the sleeping toddler on my bing bag chair.

"Thank you so much, I'm so sorry to throw all of this at you" I wave her off

"We've become friends and it's what friends do" she sits on my bed and covers her face.

"I can't believe this is happening again"

"What is?"

"Cesar's grandma thought i should of got a abortion, I didn't want one it's not the baby's fault. She tried killing my baby when it was born, she's tried until briella hit age 2. Now she's back and I think it's because Cesar is here with me helping me."

"That's ridiculous! Killing a baby! A toddler! This women is crazy" her phone rings before she can answer it, there's yelling on the other phone line then she start speaking Spanish really fast, when she hangs up tears are running down her face.

"We need to go to the hospital, Peeta and Alex were stabbed"

"What!" I jump up and start throwing things In my purse.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Me and Lilly run downstairs, my mom stops us.

"Hey, hey whats going on"

"Mom it's Peeta! He was stabbed I have to go to the hospital"

"Alright, be safe" she gives me a 50, I give my mom a hug than run to the door

"I might be home late, I'll call" then I slam the door. We run to the bus stop and catch the bus just before it left, I pay for both me and Lilly, her daughter gets on free.

30 long minutes were at the hospital, we get off and run to the front office lady.

"My boyfriend is here" I blurt

"Alright, his name?"

"Peeta Mellark"

"Ah yes him and Alex Aguilar came in, several wounds in the back in arms for both of them, Cesar Aguilar is in the waiting room. You may go there and wait with him until further notice" I look at Lilly and take a deep breath

"Let's go find your man" we walk down the hall in no hurry.

"Go to daddy Briella" Lilly's daughter just woke up and now were in the waiting room, as soon as her feet are on the floor she darts across the room into Cesar's arms. Lilly walks over and gives a middle aged women and middle aged man a hug than sits by Cesar. I walk over, Cesar stands up and hugs me

"I'm am so so sorry" he lets me go and lets me sit "I tried so hard to stop my grandmother" I start crying

"I want to know what happened" he nods and looks at Lilly, he says something in Spanish and she shakes her head.

"After we left starbucks we went to the meadow, Alex called and pretended to be on her side. She gave her location and we went right away, we got there and Lilly and my grandma go into a huge fight. My grandma was holding our daughter and she threw her, Alex caught her just before she hit the ground. Alex started to run with her as Lilly held back my grandmother, I pulled Lilly off and Lilly took off and took briella from Alex. She immediately left and that's when Finnick and Peeta showed up, my grandma already was beating us especially alex for lying to her, I was trying to pull her off and she pulled a knife on me. Peeta get on the middle of us and that's when hell broke loose, all I know is that me and Finnick were unharmed and my grandma ran into the woods, we called a ambulance right away and now were here" I wipe my tears and take a shaky breath

"Okay" is all I can say, I pull out my phone and call Sally "excuse me" I get up and walk outside of the waiting room.

"Hello?"

"Sally! I'm at the hospital, it's Peeta. Get the girls and come here"

"Yeah sure I'll be right there" I hang up the phone when I here those words, wait a minute! Finnick was there, where is he? I pull out my phone again and dial Finnick.

"Hello?"

"Finn where are you? I'm at the hospital"

"Oh I'm on my way, when the ambulance got there I tried to find Lilly but I couldn't"

"She's with me"

"Oh good, I'll be there soon" I hang up and slide down the wall clutching my phone to my chest. I hope Peeta is okay, I shouldn't of gotten in the middle he was right, he was so right. Now I'm in a hospital hallway waiting to be told whats wrong with my boyfriend.

"Katniss?" I look up at Lilly

"Yeah?"

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't of gotten you in my mess of things. Please don't hate me, I completely understand if you don't want to talk to me again"

"It's not your fault, it's no ones but that crazy lady. Don't worry I'll be just fine"

"Good" she sits down next to me "I love your nails"

"Thank you, I did them myself."

"Really? Do you think you can do mine? I pay so much to get mine done"

"Yeah of corse"

"I'll pay too, how much?"

"10 dollars?"

"Per nail? Mmm deal"

"No!" I giggle and nudge her shoulder "for both hands" her eyes widen

"Seriously!?"

"Yes of corse"

"Mommy?" We both look over at a little girl standing there "I'm hungry" her eyes widen when she sees me "a friend!" She climbs into Lilly's lap, she pats her chest and smiles proudly "I'm Bri-ella" I laugh and shake her little hand

"Nice to meet you"

"Baby go tell daddy"

"Kay" she gets up and runs off.

"She might of been a mistake but I would never change what happened" I smile at that

"She's sure is a adorable mistake" Lilly laughs

"She sure is, I love how she can hardly say her own name" I laugh at that.

Me and Lilly talk for about 6 hours, I guess we fell asleep because were being shook by a nurse.

"Excuse me, excuse me, wake up, wake up!" I sit up straight and rub my eyes. "Are you katniss Everdeen?"

"Yes"

"Okay, your friends just left and Peeta Mellark is asking for you" I'm wide awake when she says Peeta's name

"He's awake?"

"Yes, room 12" I nod my head and look at Lilly

"Go on"

"What about Alex" she shrugs her shoulders

"I'll ask Cesar, now go" I smile, get up then run down the hall to room 12. When I get there I carefully open the door, no one notices me come in because there all concentrated on a screaming witch who answers to the name of 'mom'

"Are you crazy! You tried to help someone you didn't even know and now look where you are! A hospital! Boy I swear to god if you weren't in a hospital bed I would-"

"What? Beat me with another rolling pin?" Peeta glares at his mom, I clear my throat and everyone looks at me.

"Get out of here!" His mom yells than turns back to Peeta "who is this? Your whore?"

"No! She's my girlfriend and if you would get a good look at her you would see that it's katniss Everdeen and she's not a whore" his mom turns back to me and I smile

"Hi" I cross my right leg in front I my left and put my right hand on my left elbow. "Good to see you again" she turns back to Peeta and raises a hand

"That's enough mother, he's injured" Graham catches her hand, she breaks down crying.

"I just want my babies back, I missed you all so much"

"Then you should of visited when we were little, we want nothing to do with you" rye stands up and opens the door I'm standing by "now leave" she crosses her arms and rolls her eyes, she glares at me on the way out.

"Well, hi" I wave and they chuckle, I walk over to Peeta and gently kiss his lips. "How are you?"

"I've been better, how's Alex"

"I don't know, me and Lilly fell asleep in the hallway"

"Oh, alright." He looks at his brothers, rye throws his hand up

"fine we will leave" they walk out the door and Peeta smiles up at me.

"Finally" he brushes hair behind my ear.

"I'm sorry" I blurt, he just wants some alone time with me but I really need to say this "sorry for not listening"

"It's not your fault, you didn't know this would happen" I laugh lightly

"That's what Lilly said"

"Well you should listen to her, she's right" I nod my head and peck his lips,

"I have to go baby, it's 11" he nods in understanding "I'll come by everyday"

"Okay" he puckers his lips dramatically and I laugh, I kiss him and start to walk away.

"Oh baby, where are you wounds?"

"My back, I was stabbed twice and kicked in the head. I got 34 stitches on each wound on my back"

"When will you be ready to go to school?"

"3 weeks, they take out stitches then I'm ready to go to school" I nod my head

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow, bye" I wave an blow a kiss than I walk out the hospital room door. I'm walking down the hall way, I should see Alex. I stop a nurse

"Hi, can you tell me where Alex Aguilar is?"

"Room 11" convenient I think to myself. I knock and walk into the room.

"Hey Alex" he opens his eyes and smiles

"Hey katniss, what bring you here"

"Just stopping by to see you, how are you?" I sit in the chair next to him

"I'm okay, my back is sore"

"What happened?"

"Well I was stabbed in the arm twice and the back once than my grandma kicked the shit out of me and so now I have 3 stab wounds and a broken rib" I nod my head and smile

"You say it like its no big deal"

"At least ill have battle scars" I chuckle and shake my head

"Well you rest so those battle scars will heal nicely, I'll be back tomorrow" he nods his head

"Okay see you tomorrow" he smiles, I return it than walk out the door and make my way home.

- -  
3 WEEKS LATER

I'm sitting in Peeta's hospital room as they take out his stitches, he's laying on his back gritting his teeth and holding my hand. He's actually quite strong, my hand is in a large amount of pain from him squeezing it but I don't say anything because I know he's in much more pain. I came here everyday sense he's been in the hospital, we sit and talk, we even colored. When he falls asleep I'll go to see Alex, he's actually really funny. We've gotten to know each other quite well and I've been dropping hints about Sally with out really saying anything. On Saturdays I'm aloud to spend the night, it's really creepy here and I hate it but I stayed for Peeta.

"Alright, your all healed up and ready to go" Peeta rolls over and sits up "here's a note for PE, I don't want you doing it for at least a month" Peeta smiles wide and I roll my eyes

"Can I get one of those" I mutter

"Sure, wouldn't want my friend here going lonely" I raise my eyebrows and eye the doctor

"Seriously"

"Of corse" he hand me and Peeta each a piece of paper "plus I hated PE growing up, the whole dressing out thing. Makes no sense and honestly who cares" I smile at his explanation

"Seriously your the best doctor ever"

"Just doing my job and trying to keep my patients happy"

"Well your doing great"

"Thank you, I'll leave your two to your business" the doctor walks out, Peeta turns to me and smirks

"Flirt"

"What?" I start packing up his stuff

"'Well your doing great' kiss kiss, mauh mauh, I love you doctor" he claps his hands together and bats his eyes

"Oh shut up, are you ready to go" he laughs and nods his head. "Alright you get out of that hospital gown and I'll go see Alex"

"Alright"

- -  
PEETAS POV

"Alright you get out of that hospital gown and I'll go see Alex"

"Alright" katniss walks out of the room to see Alex, I know she's been going to visit him a lot when I'm sleeping or when she leaves the hospital to go home. I don't like it, he's a nice guy but I have a bad feeling about this. I'll have to talk to him about it because I know if I bring it up to katniss she will loose it.

- -  
KATNISS POV

"Alex!" I walk into the room and call his name

"I'm in the bathroom, don't come in or you will see my glory" I laugh and roll my eyes. I plop down on his bed and pick up a piece of paper sitting on the side table.

'Your perfect, your beautiful, you make my heart skip a beat. Your like a luna shining at night, my feelings are growing for you each time I see you' (luna means moon in Spanish) I smile down at this poem, it's about Sally! She visits everyday. I can't wait to tell her, I put the paper back just in time for Alex to come out.

"Hey" he eyes the paper and walks to get it only to crumble it and stick it in its pocket.

"What was that?"

"Oh just a poem for the girl I like"

"Ooooo who is it" I clap my hands together hoping he will tell me even though I already know. He ends up saying it in Spanish, I cross my arms "Alex, I can't speak Spanish" he chuckles a bit

"I was teaching you"

"The simple stuff!" I raise my eyebrows and he shakes his head. "Wait a minute, you didn't even say her name. When you say someone's name in Spanish it almost always sounds the same"

"You got me there but, I'm not telling you"

"What ever"

Peeta comes in the room about 5 minutes later when me and Alex are talking about balloons, weird topic and I don't even remember how we got on it.

"Kat the girls are in my room" I stand up and get my phone off the counter.

"Okay cool, I'll let you two talk about 'boy stuff' cuz I'm going to talk about 'girl stuff'" I rush out of the room, this is my chance to tell Annie.

- -  
PEETAS POV

"Okay cool, I'll let you two talk about 'boy stuff' cuz I'm going to talk about 'girl stuff'" katniss rushes out of the room, I wonder why the hurry? I walk over and arms in front if Alex.

"Hey man" Alex stands up and holds out his hand. "Haven't seen you in a while, how you holding up?" I shake is hand

"I'm much better, you?"

"I'm doing great, just sore"

"Me too" I pace a little bit "look I think your a nice guy but katniss is my girlfriend and-"

"Nothing's going on with us"

"I know, I'm just letting you know not to try anything or I will break your guys 'friendship'"

"Is that a threat?" He steps closer to me, I step closer to him

"It sure is" I turn and walk out of the room

- -  
KATNISS POV

I run into the room and see the girls sitting on the floor in a circle talking to Briella. I run over and sit next to Sally.

"I have great news!" Everyone looks at me

"Well get in with it brainless"

"Sal you've seen Alex everyday for 3 weeks right?"

"Yeah we would sit and talk it hours, we really got know each other"

"And your feelings grew for him?" She blushes

"Yes" Lilly kicks her feet and claps when Sally says that.

"Oh my god this is so great! He likes you too, well I think he does"

"Tortilla chip you can't tell us he does but your not sure"

"I'm not a chip!"

"Everyone gets a name and that's yours" she huffs and blows hair out of her face.

"Okay children lets get back to the Sally situation" Annie claps her hands together and talks slow "Lil why do you think"

"Katniss, Sally, remember the first day we met and we spoke in Spanish in front of you guys?" We nod "me and Cesar were making fun of him for thinking she's beautiful and he said and I quote 'I can't help myself'"

"Well he said she's like a luna shining at night, what ever that means" Lilly claps and scoots in front of Sally

"He said your like a moon shining at night!"

"So should I go for it? Should I tell him or should I wait for him to come to me"

"I say wait" Lilly throws in her two sense first

"I agree" I raise my hand

"Sunshine you should wait"

"Yeah Sally wait for him" Annie says while playing party cake with briella.

"If you want I can drop some hints, maybe even get it out of him"

"Kitty! That would be great"

"What would be great?" We all turn and see Peeta standing in the door way.

"Bread boy! How long have you been standing there?" He looks back at the door and backs up a little

"Just for- for a second. I just came threw the door" I stand up and walk over to him

"It's fine, we were done talking" all the girls nod their heads and stand up, briella runs up to Peeta and smiles

"Hi!"

"Hi, you are very cute" Peeta bends down to her level

"Thanks" briella lays her cheek on her shoulder and bats her eyes. "I'm Bri-ella"

"I'm Peeta"

"Peetah?"

"Yup"

"Bye" se waves and turns around "come on mama I want a cookie"

Today is the first day back to school for Cesar and Alex. Peeta didn't come to school today because he said his Medicean was making him 'dizzy'. Rye and Graham came to pick me up from my house, they started doing that ever sense that fateful day 3 weeks ago. I get in the car and smile when I see a girl in the back seat.

"Hi, I'm katniss" I hold out my hand for her to shake but she makes and face and shakes my hand by the finger tips. "Okay than?" I turn and give rye a questioning look in the rear view mirror, he shakes his head and Graham burst into laughter. If this is Rye's girlfriend I-I don't know what to think. She's wearing a tight black shirt that she keeps pulling down and it's so tight you can see her bright thong, a tank top with a pushup bra so you boobs are really out there, a tight black sweater, 6 inch heels, makeup that looks like you can scratch off, her hair is really big and hard from hairspray and she gives everyone dirty looks. I don't judge by looks but by personality and she does not have a sweet loving one like rye needs, she looks like and acts like she suppose to be on a street corner.

"So...mouse you look nice"

"Thank you" we say at the same time.

"Veronica I was talking to katniss"

"Oh now your complimenting other girls? Fuck you" she spits her gum at rye and it gets stuck in his hair.

"Whats wrong with you?" I look her in shock.

"Whats wrong with me? Uh uh no honey whats wrong with you? You come all up in and hit on my man"

"I've known him sense I was 5! He's like a older brother to me" I can't believe I'm fighting over rye right now.

"I think something's going on with you 2. Acting all buddy buddy and he's complimenting your outfit when you look like a whore" I raise my eyebrows. I'm wearing skinny jeans, a blue baby doll shirt, black chucks, light make up and my hair is natural pulling hair out of my face with a bow.

"Me? Whore?" I start laughing and mock her "uh uh honey your the whore, you look like you should be on a street corner"

"You want to fight! Because I will break you"

"Oh! I see the news paper lines now! 'Jr beats up Freshman'. Than I will sue you for all the money you got and me and my family won't have to worry about loosing our house in the seam! So do it I dare you"

"Freshman?"

"That's right" I sing, she huffs and crosses her arms

"Veronica it's over"

"Good! I hate you and you suck in bed" she opens the, Rye slams on the breaks and she gets out like nothing happened.

"Well" I start when we start driving again "that was fun" Graham starts laughing again.

"Dude there's gum in your hair"

"Fuchs! Again!"

"I got it Rye, sense your brothers no use" I get scissors from my bag and lightly trim the hairs around the gum and cut off the gum, I open my window and pour water into my hand and rub it on the spot sense the hair looks a little thin, I get gel from the middle department and style ryes hair. "Perfect!" I take a picture and show rye when were at a stop light.

"Holy crap! Your can't even tell" he turns into Starbucks and turns threw the drive threw. "One vinti white chocolate mocca frap with a chocolate drizzle and a chocolate chip muffin"

"That will be 11.89"

"Okay thank you" we drive forward and get what he ordered for me

"Thanks rye!"

I walk into school sipping my drink and picking at my muffin, I walk up to my locker and juggle my drink in muffin in one hand.

"Let me help" I turn and see Alex, he takes the stuff from my hands and smiles.

"Thank you" he shrugs

"If you really want to thank me" he looks around and leans forward "I can have a sip and bite" he whispers the last part.

"Okay that's fair" I pull out the book I need than slam my locker. "That was a big sip!" I tell him while shoving my book in my purse.

"No that was a guy sip"

"What ever that means." We walk down the hall to our class, Alex sits in the front by Cesar but he's not at school either.

"I have to talk to the teacher"

"Okay, hey ask him if you can sit by me today"

"Okay" I walk back to my seat and sit alone, Alex comes and sits in Peeta seat a few minutes later.

"What did you have to talk to the teacher about?"

"I had to tell him that Cesar dropped out"

"What?" Alex looks at me in confusion.

"Lilly and Cesar didn't tell you?" I shake my head "the day my grandma took my niece they made the choice to drop out, it was to much to handle. Juggling school and a baby, they haven't been to school for 3 weeks"

"I know that because they weren't here"

"That's why I thought you knew"

"No I was just thought they were taking time off because of you, but it's not my business so it doesn't matter"

Drop outs? My friends dropped out and their parents allowed it? I guess that's what happened when you have a 3 year old kid.

- -  
5th period

Alex has been sitting next to me all day, he's been taking Peeta's seats and I'm having so much fun. We have detention tomorrow after school from our 3rd period teacher for talking to much and we got sent in the hallway from our 4th for laughing to hard. I completely forgot to ask him about Sally so this is my chance to ask him.

"Hey Alex?"

"Yeah?" He looks up from his work.

"Um do you like anyone? Like a girl?"

"No I like boys" my mouth drops

"Re-really?"

"No! I'm straight" I laugh and hit his arm playfully and he pretends to be hurt

"No but seriously I do like someone" I raise my eyebrows and bob my head forward once giving him a questioning look. "Oh you want me to tell you?"

"Uh yeah"

"No that's classified"

"Really"

"Yes really" I turn and start my work again "even if I wanted to tell you I can't"

"Why?"

"I was threatened by her boyfriend"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

(I hate the snow! It gets in the way if going outside, anyways enjoy)

"Oh she has a boyfriend?"

"Yeah" he looks down at the desk "it really sucks, I'm not even suppose to be talking to her anymore. I'm suppose to back off"

"Well that's dumb! You shouldn't have to listen him if your just friends. I say don't listen to him" he looks at me and smiles

"Yeah okay, I'll take that advice"

Me and Alex are walking to lunch, all 5th period I was dropping hits about Sally and naming random girls in the class to get his thought. This is my chance to bring it up and if that doesn't work I'm might just tell him.

"What do you think about Jo"

"She pretty but really intimidating"

"That sentence couldn't be more true" he chuckle and nods his head "okay what about Annie?"

"Ah Annie, she's pretty and sweet oh and so so nice but a little too nice"

"Yeah but at least I never get in fights with her"

"True, you can always count on her"

"Okay what about Sally" the moment I've been waiting for!

"She's gorgeous and nice, sweet, loving, funny, friendly. Her smile is beautiful, I love her laugh-"

"Sounds like she's the girl you like" YES! I want to run down the hall and tell her.

"Yeah I might have a small crush for her but the other girl I like-" he looks a me than at floor "there's just something about her, I can't get her out of my head" damn it, this girl is going to get in the way.

Alex got in the hot food lunch line, I run to our lunch table and sit by Sally.

"He likes you but he also likes this other girl and I have no idea who she is"

"He li-"

"Shut up sunshine he's coming!" Alex comes over and sits down, were all staring at him while he opens his juice. He looks up and looks around

"Is everyone okay?" We all mumble weird excuses than look down at our food.

"Kitty?" I look at her while I bite my sandwhich.

"Yeah Sal?"

"Remember we have to go to the libaray" her eyes widen and flick to Alex

"Oh your right" I quickly throw my lunch in the bag it came in and stand up. "I'll see you all later, come on Sal" we quickly walk out of the cafeteria, once were in the hall way we slow down to talk.

"So kitty what did he say"

"I was asking thoughts on girls and when I finally got to you he described you as pretty, beautiful, smart, funny and so on. I asked him about his crush who's name I don't know and he said he can't get this chick out if his head, apparently her boyfriend threatened him"

"That's stupid"

"About the boyfriend"

"Yeah"

"Tell me about it, I'm glad Peeta doesn't get all jealous and do that"

"So what should I do?"

"Let me find out more about this girl"

"Okay, your doing great so far" I flip my hair and smile.

"Well thank you"

It's after school and I'm sitting with Peeta in his room, he's 'helping' with homework. Everytime I ask for him for help and when I get the answer he kisses him, don't get me wrong I enjoy it but it usually takes me 30 minutes to do my homework and I've been sitting here for 3 hours. I need a break.

"Mmm baby did I tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Me and Alex got detention" I giggle a bit and take a bite of his sandwhich.

- -  
PEETAS POV

"Me and Alex got detention" she giggles and bites my sandwhich, I'm very upset right now. I know he has feelings with her ad they are growing everytime he sees her, I thought he liked Sally but now I can clearly see he wants MY katniss. I told him to back off!

"What did you do?"

"Oh we were talking and laughing. I had so much fun today, he say in your seat in every class we have together"

"So do you like him" she gives me a confused look before she answers

"No, I like you and one of my best friends like him. That's against and highly frowned apon in the girl rule book"

"Okay" I don't know how to respond to that, I have to trust my girlfriend but I'm finding it very difficult with Alex in our group.

"You don't trust me?" It's like she read my thoughts, she stands up and starts shoving books in her bag "I can't believe this! Were just friends! He told me who he likes and it's not me, you are being such a jerk! We are suppose to trust each other, were dating"

"Katniss please" I catch her wrist but she pulls back

"I need some time to be alone right now"

"Okay" she walks out of my bedroom and slams the door behind her

- -  
KATNISS POV

I feel so bad! I just called my boyfriend a jerk multiple times, he does need to trust me though. My phone buzzes and I dig it out of my pocket, it's a unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Hey katniss! It's Alex"

"Oh hey whats up?"

"Nothing much, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out?"

"Um? Yeah sure I guess"

"Cool I'll come to your house, is that good?"

"Perfect"

"Alright see you soon" he hangs up, I'm just about to put my phone away when it buzzes again. 'My Peeta' pops up on the screen, I roll my eyes and answer it.

"I told you to let me calm down and be alone"

"I just wanted to know if your okay. My brothers could of gave you a ride home"

"Peeta I'm fine, I'm on my way home"

"You sure you want to be alone"

"Well I won't be alone, Alex is coming over"

"What?! No I forbid you to be alone with him"

"You are not the boss! I can do what I want, why are you acting this way?"

"He likes you! I don't want you to be alone with him, please!"

"Oh please he does not like me, you are being ridiculous. When you clam down and come to your senses that you can not boss my around and you have to trust me, give me a call" I hang up and shove my phone in my pocket. He is being ridiculous!

I walk up to my room and plop on my bed, right when my head hits the pillow there's a knock on the door. I groan and cover my face

"Come in" Alex walks through the door, well I assume it is "is it Alex?"

"Yes"

"Good" I sit up and look at him, e smiles

"May I sit?"

"Oh so polite, but no" he shifts on his feet and I laugh "of corse you can" he smiles and sits on the bed next to me, he's acting kind of shy right now "are you okay?"

"Un yeah of corse" he looks at his lap "I'm going to get to the point" he looks up at me "I-I like you and your boyfriend threatened me to stay away from you" I stand up

"He what?!"

"He said stay away or els but that's not the point here, I like you and I think you like me too"

"Alex I'm so sorry but I don't feel that way about you"

"I'm sorry to bug you" he gets up and runs out of my room, I get my phone and call Peeta right away.

"Oh katniss I was just going to call you-"

"What is wrong with you?!"

"What do you mean"

"You threatened Alex? He is apart of our group of friends and you just expect him to stop talking to me?"

"No katniss it's not like-"

"Do me a favor and save your bullshit"

"Hear me out"

"I don't need to! Your jealous that he likes me"

"Yes I-"

"But what you new to realize is you shouldn't be Because you have me! I was yours"

"Was?"

"Yes was" than I hang up the phone. I throw myself on the bed and scream in my pillow.

What did I just do?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I cried all night, I woke up this morning with tear stains on my face. I broke up with Peeta yesterday because he threatened Alex, that was the dumbest thing I've done in my 14 years of life so far. I drag my self out of bed and into the bathroom, I get in the shower and sit on the floor. I cry as the freezing water falls on my body, I get out and braid my hair down my back. I brush my teeth and go to my closet, I throw on yoga pants and a long sleeve shirt. Damn it! I forgot underwear and a bra, oh well. I take of my shirt and put a sports bra, I really don't care about my underwear. After putting a bra and my shirt on I grave my purse and phone than run downstairs. Just as I'm walking out the house Remember shoes, I want to get out of here fast because my mom will make me eat and I don't feel like eating right now. I throw on red chucks than run out the door, Ryes car is in my driveway, I slowly walk up to the drivers window.

"What are you doing here" I don't look at him at all because I know ill break down crying so instead I fiddle with my fingers and look at the ground.

"Coming to pick you up"

"Why? Me and your brother broke up"

"What?!" Rye and Graham scream at the same time, I start crying into my hands

"It's my fault! It's all my fault! I got so mad! He doesn't trust me and he threatened my friend to stay away so i called us off" I start hysterically crying now

"Mouse, mouse don't cry please"

"Katniss" Graham and Rye plead, I feel arms around me. I turn and look through my wet eyes and see Peeta

"Kat it's not your fault, it's all mine for being a jerk"

"N-n-n-no p-p-Peeta, I-I'm a horr-horrible girlfriend"

"Your right I should of trusted you, I should of never threatened Alex like that. Please forgive me" I can't talk right now so I nod my head and hold him tighter "here I got you this" he pulls out a small black box, he opens it up. I gasp, it's a gold ring that looks like a princess tiara. I rye leans out the window to look at it

"Is that a tiara for a hamster?" I laugh and hold out my right hand

"No it's a ring stupid" Peeta pushes down my right and hold my left "it's a promise ring so it goes on this hand" he slides it on my ring finger, I laugh and throw my arms around him

"I love you, Peeta Mellark"

"I love you katniss Everdeen" Rye clears his throat

"Well love birds I sure don't feel like going to school, especially now that were late"

"How about disneyland!" Graham suggest

"Oh yeah sure lets just pack up and go to California" I've always wanted to go but it's way to expensive, it's always been my dream and one day I'll go.

"I'm in! Let's stay the whole week! Just us 4"

"What do you say babe?" I look at all of them in shock

"You guys can't be serious"

"Why not? Kat we can pay for you and it will be fun" I do want to go and I don't want to deal with Alex drama right now

"Um alright, let's go ask my parents" rye turns off the car and gets out "you coming Graham?"

"Sure" he gets out and follows me, Peeta, and Rye into the house.

"Mom! Mom!" My mom comes out of the kitchen and looks worried.

"Whats wrong? Why aren't you 4 at school? Did something happen? You'll be late-"

"Mom calm down" she sits and I sit next to her

"Me and Peeta broke up last night and now were back together but um Graham suggested we all go to disneyland for a whole week. They said they would pay for me, can I go?"

"Of corse dear! This is great! You boys are such gentlemen! I'll call the school for all of you, now go pack honey"

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I throw my arms around my moms neck and lay ontop of her, this had been my dream sense I was 3 years old and I saw a commercial on tv. I run upstairs pulling Peeta with me, I pull out my green suitcase from under my bed and drag it into my closet, Peeta comes in and sits next to me.

"Do you think it will be hot?" I look at him as I rummage threw clothes

"Well it's only August so yeah I think so" I nod my head and start to fill my bag with shorts, jeans, tank tops, t-shirts, pj shorts, pj tanktops, underwear, bras, and my black chucks. "It gets cold at night" I sit on my suit case and zip it just as Peeta says that

"Baby!" I kick his leg and he laughs "you should of told me that!"

"It's okay ill buy you warm clothes"

"No! Your buying me so much, I'll just repack"

"No! I want to spoil the crap out of you this week" he pulls me off my suitcase in his lap "anything you see and want, you can have"

"But I'll feel-"

"No buts!"

"Fine!" I kiss his cheek and climb off his lap

"So you won't need this"

"What do you mean?"

"Bring 1 outfit" I roll my eyes, unzip my bag and dump it out. I pick out my outfit and throw it in my purse after I emptied it of my school things. I go into the bathroom and pack my shaver, curling iron, ponytails, toothbrush and makeup. All of that goes in my purse, I throw In my phone charger and take my Baby Tinkerbell off the bed.

"I'm ready" Peeta takes my hand and leads me downstairs

"Katniss!" I turn and see my mom at the table "only a purse?"

"Peeta said bring one outfit, he wants to spoil me"

"What a gentlemen" I give my mom a hug.

"I'll call you when we land, love you" I kiss her cheek than I'm out the door. Me and Peeta get in the car, Rye and Graham are already in the car on their phones. When they get off the phone they start hitting each other and laughing.

"Good news?" Peeta ask while rubbing the ring on my finger.

"Yes!" They exclaim at the same time.

"We have to go pick up Mia and Ivy from school"

"Um who's that?" I ask highly confused sense I thought it was just going to be us 4.

"Mia is a senior and she's coming with me"

"And ivy is a jr and she's coming with me"

"Why?" I look at him and he shrugs

"Well Peeta has his girl, we want ours" rye explains, I start laughing like crazy

"Didn't you girl jump out of the car yesterday?"

"Shut up! I got a new one" I start laughing even harder than all o the sudden a black window slowly starts to rise separating the front from the back

"Whoa!" I look at Peeta and he laughs lightly and locks the top.

"If he's going to separate us, than were locking them out" I nod my head and scoot over resting my head on his shoulder quietly drifting off to sleep.

- -

"MOUSE! WAKE UP!" I sit up and rub the sleep from my eyes, I was probably sleeping for about 5 minutes. I didn't sleep good last night so I'm really tired and grumpy.

"What?" I snarl at Rye, his eyes widen and he throws his hands up in defense.

"I need you and Peeta to get in the back"

"We are in the back" I look at him like he's an idiot, he smirks and crosses his arms

"Just get out" I get out and Peeta follows behind, rye pulls the back seats forward and 2 seats appear. I look at Rye and roll my eyes, I get in and sit on the most uncomfortable seat ever! Peeta gets in than 2 girls fill the seats me and Peeta were in. "Alright ladies next stop is your house" they nod and giggle.

"Kat" I look at Peeta

"Yeah?"

"Sit on the floor"

"What?"

"Trust me" I shrug my shoulders and sit on the floor, it's a tight squeez. Peeta folds my seat and opens a compartment with blankets and pillows, he pulls out 2 pillows and 2 blanket then folds his seat. He lays down a plush blanket and arranges our pillows, he lays down and I lay next to him.

"Ahh so much better" I hear laughing and talking, the girls are laughing at what Peeta's brothers are saying and their flirting, Peeta sits up and pulls down a black glass like the one in the front and locks it's. "Now it's perfect, I've never seen a car like this"

"That's because my brother designed it and payed people to make it"

"Well I love it!" I lay my arm over Peeta's chest and drift off to sleep again.

(I'm everlark! Don't sweat it)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Kat, wake up!" My eyes opens and I see Peeta sitting up holding a mcdonalds bag and a large drink. He looks uncomfortable because he pressed against the wall, I'm taking all the space. I sit up and he stretches his legs. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving!" He places the bag between us, he opens it and takes out 2 Big Macs and 2 medium frys.

"Good" he hands my food to me and and I start eating right away, I skipped breakfast so I'm starving. "Oh here's your sweet tea"

"Where your drink?"

"Spilt mine all over one of those girls on Accident"

" 'accidnet' " I put my burger down and do quotation marks, Peeta rolls his eyes which causes me to laugh.

"Were 45 minutes away from the airport"

"Really?" I ask but I have a mouth full of fries so it came out as "rewe?"

"Yes rewe" I push his shoulder and he pretends to be hurt. My phone starts ringing and 'Lil' pops up on the screen.

"Hello?"

"Katniss! Hi, I was just going to leave a voicemail because your in school"

"Actually I'm not at school"

"Really? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm here with Peeta. Were on our way to disneyland"

"No way!"

"Way! I'm so excited!"

"I'm taking briella! Cesar bought week passes and booked the Grand Californin!"

"Are you kidding me?"

"No!"

"What flight are you taking?"

"The 2:00 one"

"Us too! Call me when you get there and we will meet up"

"Sounds great bye" I hang up the phone and smile at Peeta

"Who was that?"

"Lilly! Her and Cesar are going for a week too! And their taking our flight"

"That's great! Are we meeting up?"

"Duh!" My phone starts ringing again but this time it's Finnick

"Where are you?!"

"In a car and hello to you too"

"Well I guess he's not coming guys!" I hear Finnick yelling then there's lots of 'awes' and 'whys?' Then of corse 'that bitch' which was probably Johanna.

"Coming where?"

"Were in our way to disneyland! It was our treat to you" I cover my mouth and look at Peeta.

"Me, Peeta and his brothers are on our way to the airport! Were going too!"

"No way! Guys she's on her way with the Mellarks" I hear cheers and 'she's still a birch' I roll my eyes.

"Yeah Lilly's on her way too with briella and Cesar!"

"Oh cool! We got Alex" my face must if turned Pail white "well see you at two" I hang up the phone and bite my lip

"What is it baby?" Peeta holds my hands.

"Alex is coming with the group"  
- -

We just got to the airport, I'm sipping chocolate milk and waiting for all my friends to get here. I decided I'm going to keep my distance from Alex and I made Peeta promise he won't say anything because Alex didn't do anything wrong. I've also decided not to tell Sally because I don't want her to be mad at me, Peeta throws his arm around me and takes the chocolate milk from my hand to take a sip.

"What happen to your drink" he smiles and pats his stomach

"It's sitting in my belly" I take my drink back and my mouth drops, he only took a sip and now it's half way gone

"You call that a sip?"

"I never said I was taking a sip" he smirks and I roll my eyes, he gots me there.

"KITTY!" I see Sally running with her suit case behind her while clutching her baby Ariel doll. I stand up and run to her while holding baby Tink tight

"I can't believe this! Were going to disneyland for a whole week!" I throw my arms around her.

"I know! This has been our dream sense we meet!"

"Were going to have so much fun!"

"Ride the rides"

"Meet all the characters"

"Take millions of pictures"

"Watch all the shows"

"A dream come true!" I nod my head in agreement, after me and Sally rant some more about our dream come true we go back to the group. I go and sit next to Peeta who is now talk to some random chick! I take is hand in mine and kiss his cheek than I talk to my girls like I don't care but I really really do.

"Well Peeta you are very cute" she leans forward and touches his hair, I roll my eyes. My phone buzzes so I check it, it's Sally.

'Talk to Peeta! Show that bitch who's boss' she winks and I smile. I turn to Peeta and hug him tightly

"Baby! I'm so excited!" He kisses my head

"I know you are" really! That's all I get?

"Sorry for interrupting I'm just so happy" I lean my head on his shoulder and switch hands so my left is in his.

"You have a girlfriend?" The girl stands up and eyes my ring "a fiancé?!" She crosses her arms "why didn't you say something"

"She's not my fiancé"

"A promise ring to make her fiancé then" she rolls her eyes "pig" than walks away, I look at Peeta with watery eyes

"Were you flirting with her?"

"No"

"Then why did you get defensive like that? Why did she call you a pig?"

"Why did you interrupt?" I stand up and take my hand back that he was never holding.

"I said sorry! Why are you acting like this? What did I do wrong?"

"Your making a scene"

"I don't care"

"Okay, okay calm down" he stand up and hold my shoulders looking me in the eyes "I'm sorry, I'm being a jerk again. You were way prettier than her and yes I was flirting a bit. I don't know why I got defensive like that, I will never cheat I promise you"

"And I trust you" I peck his lips "I just get jealous" I peck his lips "I love you" I peck his lips again and he smiles.

"I love you too"

"WILL ALL PEOPLE WITH CALIFORNIA TICKETS PLEASE MAKE THIER WAY TO THE BOARDING STATION, THANK YOU" I smile and hug Peeta

"Come on! Come on!" Peeta takes my purse and I hold on to my doll, Finnick takes Annie's bag while she hold her Baby Bell, Joanna drags her bag along as she holds her Baby Mulan, Alex pulls Sally's bag as she holds her Baby Ariel, Cesar pulls Lilly's bag and briella has hers bouncing on her back. We get to the luggage area and the lady looks at us girls besides Joanna

"Bags?"

"Our men have them" Sally responds for all of us.

"Gentlemen" the lady smiles. "Just put them here and you can carry your dolls. Once the bags are here you can go straight on to the plane" the boys and Jo out the luggage on the metal moving thing, me and Sally hold hands while we walk on to the plane only hours away from our childhood dream.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

I sit at the window seat with Peeta on my right and Sally on his right, our other friends are either behind is or in front.

"Sal how did your parents let you come?" She smiles a devilish smile and pulls out a piece of paper from her pocket and hands it to me. I open it up and start to read it with Peeta peering over my shoulder. It's a permission slip for school, I look at her in confusion.

"Jo made one for each of us, our parents think were on a school trip for a week" I laugh lightly and nod my head.

"She's good" Peeta and Sally nod their heads in agreement.

xxxXxxx

As soon as we take off Peeta cuddles against me and falls asleep but I can't seem to bring myself to do so. The whole 6 hour plane ride me and Sally talk about our past and our future.

"Kitty we decided when we were 6 years old that we would grow up and marry brothers so we can be sisters"

"And get houses next to each other with the same color scheme and matching bulldogs from the same litter" we look at each other with wide eyes and start laughing. Peeta stirs and covers his ears.

"That's creepy you know" he mumbles, we start laughing again and he whines like a baby. "Have fun marrying rye, Sally" she blushes and doesn't say anything witch causes me to go into a fit of giggles. Peeta sits up and looks at sally with sleepy eyes. "Am I missing something here?"

"Sally had the biggest crush on him when we were little and by her reaction when you said that I think she still does."

"Shut up!" I start laughing again, Peeta just chuckles and shakes his head. "Where-where is he anyways?" She ask kind of sheepish. Peeta sits up straight and stretches.

"Rye and Graham decided to go Mexico" he explains. "If your 18 you can drink there legally so they took their girls" Sally nods and looks down.

"Sal he's way older"

"He's only 17" I cover his mouth and smile.

"See and your turning 15 next month. Your in your prime years, he's got one foot in the grave" she starts laughing and shakes her head.

"You always know what to say" I smile and wave her off.

"Really? That made you feel better?" Peeta asked amazed. "Wow"

xxxXxxx

After our talk about rye the plane landed about 15 minutes later. Right now were all sitting outside of the airport waiting for our cabs that we called for. Me and Sally are half asleep on the bench because we did stay awake the whole 6 hours, I'm ready to go to the stupid hotel and sleep. Two cars pull up and the taxi men get out to help with your bags, Peeta shakes both of their hands.

"Where your parents boy?" The tall one ask.

"Their not here, just me and my friends sir" Peeta gestures to all of us.

"So who's paying?"

"Me and him" Johanna stands up and stands next to Peeta. The short man is about to object but both Jo and Peeta show them our school Ids and cards that their parents gave them. The men grunt in approval and start to load our bags in the trunks of the cars. I stand up and walk over to Peeta, he puts his arm around my waist.

"Isn't it expensive?" I ask him, he shakes his head and pulls up my hood.

"I've saved up all my allowances sense I first got them and I get paid at the bakery. I get both every week so it adds up, plus money from my brothers when I blackmail them" he tells me while leading me to the car. He gets in the back of the taxi van and pulls me with him, Sally sits on the left to me, Lilly, Cesar and briella get in front of us and Jo, Alex, Finnick and Annie get in the other taxi van. I lean into Peeta and doze off quickly.

xxxXxxx

"Kat wake up were here!" I force my eyes open and look around my surroundings. The van is emptied of my friends, me and Peeta are the only ones left. I unbuckle and quickly climb out, briella sees me and her eyes light up.

"Katnuss!" She runs over to me and jumps in my arms. "We here! We here"

"I know little girl! It's exciting!" I walk over to the rest of my friends while carrying briella in my arms. We all walk into the most beautiful hotel I've ever seen! Disneyland really does go all out! We walk over to the check in counter together as a group, Peeta and Jo make their way over to the counters. I come up besides Peeta and give briella a piece of candy out of the bowl.

"Where are your parents?" The man with a blond streak in his hair ask while making a annoyed face. Peeta turns his head to me while smiling, holding in his laugh. This guy is snobbier than our 5th period teacher and he's only said a few words to us.

"They are not here with us. They gave us permission to come here as a group so, with that said we would like two rooms" Jo tells the man.

"They sent nine kids and their little sister? I don't even believe it for a second." Lilly steps forward and takes briellla.

"She's actually my daughter" the man scoffs and rolls his eyes.

"What were you 11? That's sick!" Lilly takes a deep breath and turns to Cesar, he takes briella and leads both of them outside. I know that's a tough subject for her and she just needs to cool off a bit. "Now if you'd excuse me I have real customers to attend to"

"Yeah! There's 2 right here! Now get us our fucking rooms!" Jo slams her card down, digs in Peeta's pocket and slams his down. The man looks at the cards and smirks.

"These are probably stolen" Peeta lets out a annoyed sigh and flashes his school Id, Jo takes hers out and shoves it at him. He picks up the cards and runs them.

"Oh and make sure their right next to each other with a good view. I also want you to upgrade them with no charge for our troubles" Jo leans on the counter while applying her demands.

"Of corse ma'am"

"What am I 40?! No! Call me Johanna!"

"Of corse, my apologizes" everyone his holding in their laugh, I had to walk away because I couldn't take it anymore. I walk outside and see Cesar on the bench holding Lilly. I walk over and sit while taking briella in my arms.

"Don't let him get to you" I tell her while resting my hand on her shoulder. "Let it in through one ear and out the other lil"

"I-I can't! It's to-to hard, everyone judges! I-I hate the dirty looks and stupid s-side comments" Cesar sighs and tilts her back.

"Would you rather not have our daughter? Give her away? Abortion? Is that what you want?" She shakes her head no. "It's been 3 years, we can't go back and we won't. She's a mistake a big mistake, a stupid mistake but a wonderful out coming yes?"

"Yes"

"Than lets not let it get to us and enjoy disneyland"

"Okay" I smile at her response and stand up.

"Jo got the rooms, imma go"

"Oh katniss were getting our own. Text me the room number and I'll get the room next to it" I nod and walk Inside just in time to catch up with my friends.

xxxXxxx

I wake up and push Jo off my side of the bed. Peeta paid for the guys rooms witch consist of Peeta, Finnick and Alex. Jo paid for the girls room which has a joint room door to the boys and it consist of me, Jo, Annie and Sally. Cesar, Lilly and their little one got the room across the hall. I sit up and stretch than make my way to the bathroom. I do my business than jump on the bed I was sleeping on.

"If you move again your getting kicked" Jo threatens. I sigh and carefully roll over and take a good look at the clock. It's 7! The park opens at 8! I smack jo with the pillow.

"Get up! It's 7!" I get up and shake Sally and Annie's bed. "Get up! Get up!" I run through the joint bedroom door and laugh at the sight of Peeta and Finnick spooning. I run back into my room and call the girls over while graving my camera, I start to take pictures while the girls behind me start to giggle. Sally runs over to Alex and shakes him awake quietly, he sits up and starts laughing right away.

"Brainless record this" Jo whispers in my ear. I nod and switch to recording, I give her a thumbs up and right away she sits on the bed and starts talking in a annoying news reporter voice. "Here at disneyland California we have two love birds spooning, their names are Finnick Odair and Peeta Mellark" they both wake up and start screaming at each other, I'm laughing so hard I can hardly breath. "Let's ask their girlfriends how they feel about this" Jo takes the camera and turns it to Annie. "How does this make you feel?"

"It makes me feel like laughing at my boyfriend some more and never letting this go" Annie says while laughing and pointing at Finnick. "Hear that baby! This will forever be burned into my brain that you have the hots for Mellark. Jo turns the camera to Finnick while he shouts and throws things at her, jo turns the camera to me. "How do you feel Everdeen?"

"I feel like I should of know my boyfriend had a little thing going for Odair. I mean did you see them? Like a perfect mold" Jo smiles and shoves the camera back at me and jumps between the boys pulling them both into a head lock.

"And there you have it folks! The truth finally comes out when you let Mellark and Odair share a bed" I cut of the camera and set it on the side table while laying next to Peeta. Jo lets them go and Peeta lays down and sighs.

"You guys suck" I smirk and respond.

"I don't know who I would be sucking, your my boyfriend" everyone responds with. 'Ohhhhhhhs' and 'burn!' He laughs and shoves me lightly with his leg.

"You know what I mean"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter **_**21**_

**Hi everyone! So sorry for the wait! I posted 2 just for yall my supporters. I just wanted to let you know that im skipping to senior year after disneyland. Enjoy the chapters! **

After the whole 'Peeta and Finnick cuddling' situation, we all got dressed and headed out to the tram that will take us into disneyland. Right now I'm shifting from leg to leg rubbing my arms because I'm freezing! Sally, Jo and Annie walk over to me doing the same thing because they don't have jackets either. Peeta walks over and puts his arms around me.

"God he's so warm" I look around at all my friends staring at me. "Did I say that out loud?" Jo starts clapping.

"Ladies and gentlemen, now introducing Brainless" all my friends start cheering and clapping, I roll my eyes and try to sink into Peeta's warmth.

"You know" Alex starts while holding Sally the same way Peeta is hold me. "It seems like the girls are the only ones without sweaters" all the girls glare at him and he puts his hands up in defense.

"My god are you crazy?!" Sally shrieks while pulling his hands back down. Finnick walks over and hugs Annie the same way Peeta and Alex are hold me and Sally.

"Oh my god!" Jo shouts, she takes off running and jumps into some guys arms, he spins her around and kisses her. Everyone gives each other questioning looks.

"IM SORRY FOR THE WAIT BUT THE CURRENTLY WORKING TRAMS HAD A BREAK DOWN. IT WILL BE ANOTHER 30 MINUTES. WE APOLOGIZE ON BEHALF OF ALL DISNEYLAND. HAVE A MAGICAL DAY" everyone groans but I shout.

"It won't be magical until I'm in the F'n park!" Peeta laughs and gives me his sweater.

"I say we walk, it can't be that far. I mean they have a sidewalk for it" Annie suggest. We all agree and call for Jo. She come over holding hands with a boy, I've never seen her this smiley and giggly.

"Everyone you know blight right?" We all nod and say our hellos. "Anyways, his family his here for the day and they agreed to let him hang with us"

"Oh cool- when were you going to tell us you were dating?" I jump right to the point.

"Shut up brainless, we've only been dating for a week. I was going to say it eventually" I roll my eyes.

"Anyways...were going to walk" Finnick tells her.

"Okay cool"

xxxXxxx

Finally! Finally we get to freaking downtown disney. Less than half way there all the guys gave the girls their jackets but Peeta being the gentlemen of gentlemen gave me his before we even decided to walk here. Just as were getting to 'The World of Disney' I see the tram pull up.

"Oh come on!" I shout, all my friends groan and flip off the tram. We get lots of dirty looks from parents all around but at this point I really don't care. I hand Peeta his jacket back and he gladly pulls it on, just before we got here the guys were complaining about how they were cold and how they were going to buy us girls sweaters.

Me and my girls walk into the store and I swear it's like disney heaven! We all look at each other and practically run to the clothes section, running really shouldn't matter in here because kids are running everywhere. I guess sense were older we got funny looks but this is disneyland, the land of fun! So who cares? Peeta is buying me and Sally sweatshirts, he said the price doesn't matter. Alex feels bad that he couldn't get Sally anything but she said it was fine.

I pick out a red sweatshirt that has minnie ears on the hood. It's so cute and comfy! Sally picked out a black sweatshirt with a Minnie Mouse body in the front and it cuts off where the hood is so it looks like your head is on Minnie's body. Peeta comes over to me holding a backpack.

"What do you think?" He holds it up and I smile.

"It will look good on you babe" I tell him as I pull off the sweatshirt I tried on. He rolls his eyes and laughs.

"Not for me, for you"

"Ohhhh" I smile and take the bag to inspect it. It is really cute! It's all black and the bottom half is red with polka dots like old school Minnie's skirt, the top has Minnie's ears and it's not to big but not to small. "It's adorable! I really like it" I kiss Peeta's cheek. "You have a good fashion sense"

"Ha! Bread boy gots style!" I hear Johanna yell, both her and blight start laughing like crazy. I lean in towards Annie.

"They are so made for each other" I mutter, Annie nods like crazy while giggling a bit.

xxxXxxx

After we paid we headed to buy our tickets. We just passed the gates and got our picture taken by the Mickey garden. I take Peeta's hand as we walk down Main Street and smile.

"Your the best you know"

"I do know" I laugh and nudge his arm.

"Seriously though. You brought me to my childhood dream and your buying me all me all these lovely things"

"It's only because I love you" I blush and look down.

"LOVEBIRDS!" We both look over at Johanna who's riding on blights back. "No lovey dovey shit!"

"First of all were at a children's place watch your mouth and second of all were all couples here!"

"Are not" I roll my eyes and point at her and blight.

"You and blight. Me and Peeta. Annie and Finnick. Sally and Alex" I'm guessing he asked her out because their holding hands and she keeps kissing his cheek. It bugs me a little but not because I'm jealous but because he admitted he liked me 2 days ago.

Jo smiles wide and bounces a little. "Oh yeah, carry on" I can't help but laugh with everyone els.

"Idiot"

"Okay! Now for the real big decision!" Finnick says. We all stop walk and go to the side to get in a group. "What ride are we going to ride first" everyone starts shouting names and pointing and places on the map. I whistle really loud to get everyone's attention.

"By shouting at each other we will get no where"

"She's right" Sally says. "So I say me and Alex pick first" we all start shouting again but this time it's about who gets to pick first. Finally I get tired it and yell above everyone.

"HEY!" Everyone stops and looks at me. It's only then I realize some tourist have been recording us, I don't get why they record everything. I make a movement with my hand telling them to go away, when they do I start talking. "Okay so let's vote. Who wants to go on a fast ride?" Everyone raises their hand. "Who wants space mountain?" Sally, Alex, Jo, blight and Peeta raises their hands. "I want to go on it too" Finnick and Annie start to protest but I cut them off. I hold the map in the middle of our circle. "Look. Space mountain is in tomorrow land so we can do these rides. Star Wars, buzz, space mountain, we can see the Star Wars show, tomorrowland museum thing and cartopia. From there we can go counter clockwise from land to land or we can come back here when were done and go left instead of right than do all these rides. "

"I say we go right, come back here than go left" Peeta says. Everyone agrees and we head right to tomorrow land.

xxxXxxx

I snuggle closer to Peeta and pull my legs into my sweatshirt that Peeta bought earlier for me. Right now me and all of my friends are sitting on blankets cuddling closer to our partner while waiting for fantasmic to start.

"It's so cold!" Jo shouts. Blight laughs and holds her closer. They're a good couple if I do say so myself.

"Well I don't want to just sit here! Guys lets treat these ladies" Finnick wiggles his eye brows "to some hot chocolate and churo's." Finnick gets up and the other guys follow but of corse Peeta being the perfect gentlemen gives me a kiss on the lips and a promise to be back real soon to keep me warm.

"Show off!" All of our friends yell. I just laugh and roll my eyes.

"Don't be jealous" the boys walk away and us girls scoot off our blankets meeting in the middle witch would be Annie's blanket. "So today was fun" they all nod in agreement. Jo eyes my ring and picks up my hand.

"Your engaged?!" She practically shouts which gets us dirty looks because she yelled and I'm so young.

"No, it's a promise ring" Sally says.

"It's gorgeous! Like a princess crown" Annie tells me while inspecting it. I nod my head and lift it up to my face while smiling.

"Your so lucky!" Jo blurts. "You have the perfect guy and I know you two are going to make it out of high school as a couple." Everyone nods in agreements.

"What about you? You and blight are made for each other. You and Alex adore each other and you and Finnick have been together sense the second grade. I think were all going to make it out of at least high school with our partner" they all look around or down.

"I doubt it. It's lust not love for me and Sally" Jo tells us.

"With the rate you two are going now I think it could be more. Besides, were only 14 and 15. We have time on our hands." I wave her off.

"Let's make a bet brainless" I nod my head. "All of us" Sally and Annie share a glance than agree. "I bet only you and Annie are still going to be with Finnick and Peeta at the end of our senior year. No offense Sal"

"It's fine. I agree, I don't think me and Alex will still be together"

"I think different" Annie says. "All of us will still have our men, you'll see"

"And if you break up and get back together it doesn't count, you are still together if you get back together"

"Fine" Jo smirks. I don't know why but she thinks she going to win. I don't understand why she's betting her relationship.

"Oh and you can't and I mean can not end it for this bet you have to let it happen if it's going to happen" the girls agree. "So what's going to be the prize?"

"Prize for what?" We all jump and look back at Peeta, Finnick, Alex and blight holding 2 cups of hot chocolate and 2 churo's.

"B-baby! Hey...whats up?" I say awkwardly.

"Um-"

"No on cares, how long have you been there?" Jo ask as we all scramble back to our blankets.

"We just got here. So whats this about a prize?" Blight ask while taking a seat.

"Nothing" us girls say together. Peeta hands me my stuff and gives me a confused look but I shake my head.

"Tell me later?" He whispers in my ear. I shake my head. He's about to say something els but the music starts for the show to begin. Thank god! I know Peeta's going to press a little about this, I just need to make something up...something good. But for now I'll enjoy this show.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

I walk into the hotel and plop down on the bed with my shoes, backpack and hat still on. Annie and Sally go into the bathroom together to shower and change, me and Jo will be next. People might think its gross for us to shower together but what they don't get is we don't touch each other! We switch, one in water the other washing hair, one in water one shaving, one in water one washing their body. It's a system and a pretty good one at that. Me and Sally used to take bathe together and than we met ann and she joined our system and I guess when I checked out when we met Jo, sal and Ann showed her the system.

As me and Jo wait on our bed we go through pictures and the things we got. Peeta bought me a sweatshirt, hat with my name on it, backpack, clothes for tomorrowand pjs for tonight. The hat is like old school Minnie's butt, it's all red with white polka dots and the ears are black, it has a tail between the ears and at the end of the tail it has a red bow. The pjs Peeta got me is just a light green sweatsuit, it has tinkerbell in the top right breast of the sweater and on too back it says 'TINK' in bold white letters. Ill probably wear this the last day were here because it gets really cold at night, Peeta thought these were pjs but there not and I really like them so I'm not going to wear them to sleep.

I get out the pack of underwear and pack of socks from my backpack and the extra pair of pjs from my purse. I lay them out on the bed than turn to Jo who just finished doing what I was doing.

"Are you sad?" She gives me a confused look.

"About what?"

"That blight had to leave today" she sighs and pushes back her red bangs.

"I'm not sad but I will admit I'm a little lonely. All you guys are in couples here and I'm going to be alone" I love when Jo is like this. When she shows her emotions and opens up. Were the same and hardly ever do this but there's a connection with us. She's usually the first one to get me to open up and I'm the first to her to open up. That's why were so close.

"I have the perfect idea!"

"That would be?"

"We have a girl day tomorrow. The guys do their thing and we do ours" Jo smiles and hugs me which we usually do as a sign as we helped each other out and were better.

"Brainless you know me so well" the bathroom door opens and out walks Sal and Ann. "Come on let's shower" she pushes me off the bed and runs to the bathroom. "I get water first" I scramble to my feet, grave my clothes and run after her.

"Bitch!"

xxxXxxx

I walk out of the bathroom with Jo trailing behind me. I braid my hair down my back and walk over to Sal and Annie's bed. I jump between them and Jo lays across us, we all shift so were comfy.

"So, me and Jo decided that we- us girls should have a girls day tomorrow." I say while playing with Jo long wet hair.

"That sounds fun" Annie says.

"I'm in. We can go to the princess boutique" Sally replies.

"What boutique?!" Jo shouts. We all laugh and shush her.

"Well" I begin "it's this boutique in the Castle in fantasy land. You get your hair done and they put a tiara and you also can get your nails done. If your a little girl you can buy a princess dress but I don't think we want to run around in princess dresses"

"Fuck yeah! Count me in!" Jo shouts while pounding her fist in the air.

"What are you counting in?" We all look in the joint door way and see Peeta standing there.

"Well were not going to tell you one by one so get Alex and Finnick" Peeta nods than walks out of the room. He comes back in with Finnick and Alex.

"DOG PILE!" Finnick shouts. Before we can say anything he takes off running and jumps on us. We all grown and hit him if we have a free hand. Jo pushes him off the bed and of corse he gets butt hurt and decides to punish himself by sitting on the floor when there's a perfectly good bed right there.

"Finny stop being a baby" Annie tells him.

"Yeah finny" Sal, Jo and I all mock at the same time which causes Peeta and Alex to laugh. He huffs and gets up only to throw himself on me and Jo's bed.

"Anyways!" Jo starts. "We want a girls day tomorrow."

"Were going to the princess boutique!" Sally squeals.

"Cool we need a dudes day" Finnick says while propping himself up on one elbow.

"Alright. Do you want to meet up at night? We can see that one play? The last showing is at..." Peeta pulls out a map from his sweater pocket. "10:30. And the park closes at 12. So we can just leave after"

"Sounds good" I say first. "You do all of you agree?" Everyone replies with a head nod besides Jo, she said and I quote. 'Fuck yeah!' She has a terrible habit in cussing. I hardly cuss, only when I'm upset or angry, Annie, Sally and Peeta never and I mean never cuss. I have never heard them say one cuss word, not even damn or crap! Finnick is sorta like Jo but he limits hisself because Annie always smacks his arm or withholds her kisses and Alex is sort of like me. I only heard him cuss a lot when he was stressed about his grandma taking his niece and all of that.

xxxXxxx

I wake up in the same position I was laying in last night, between Ann and Sal then Jo on top of us. I push Jo's hand out of my face and sit up the best I can. The boys fell asleep on my bed that wasn't occupied by me and Jo last night. Alex and Peeta and hanging on the side of the bed in a ball looking very uncomfortable because Finnick is spread out between them taking all of the bed up. I laugh lightly and poke Jo's side. She sits up squealing which wakes up Sal and Ann.

"God brainless what in t-" I cover her mouth and point at the boys. She smiles and gets up than pulls out a bullhorn and silly spray from her bag. I rub my hands together and get up.

"Record this" I whisper to Sal. She shakes her head smiling than gets the camera from the side table. Jo tosses me the silly spray and I shake it quietly.

"Ready?" Sal whispers. Jo nods. "Okay it's on"

"Johanna mason here" Jo starts whispering into the camera like a reporter again. "At disneyland resort in California spending another night at the hotel with my friends. As you can see Alex, Finnick and Peeta shared a bed again. I'm going to give them a good scare with the help of my friend katniss Everdeen" she pulls me into the shot of the camera and I smile like a dork and wave around my can. "Let's get started"

Jo stands at the end of the bed and blows the bullhorn. Peeta and Alex fall of screaming while crashing to the floor. Finnick sits up straight while covering his ears and shaking his back and forth saying.

"NO! Where's my friend?!" We all look at him confused. It must of been his dream or something. I take this chance and start spraying them all over while jumping on the bed and laughing like crazy. Jo stops the horn and that's when I stop too and jump off the bed to stand next to her. We face the camera again.

"Well wasn't that fun? What did you think katniss?"

"I thought that went great!"

"Shall we get the boys thoughts?"

"Yes, we shall" first we walk over to Finnick who is sitting in the middle of the bed with his arms crossed glaring at us. Annie tosses me a hair brush and I catch it with no problem. Jo ask the question first.

"So how did you feel about that wake up call?"

"I feel like shit! You guys suck!"

"Suck what?" I hear Annie call from the back round than burst into a fit of giggles with Sally. Finnick rolls his eyes.

"I know the camera loves me but this is not the time" he says into the bush. Jo turns to the camera.

"Feisty in the morning, isn't he?" Jo hands me the bush and I walk over and kneel down next to Peeta who's sitting on the floor covered in silly stings. I stare into the camera.

"Here we have Peeta Mellark, my boyfriend covered in silly string while sitting on the floor after the 'attack'. Let's get Mellarks thoughts." I turn to Peeta. "How do you feel about this?"

"I feel like this is the second time the girls disturbed us in our sleep. I think us guys should rebel!" Alex jumps up from the other side of the bed and Sally shoots the camera to him.

"Yeah! Were going to get you and were going to get you good!" He says staring in the camera.

"Yeah! The best wake up prank and the history of pranks" Peeta exclaims while standing up. I jump up and rush over to Jo who's face mimics mine. Were worried yet amused. It's 2 to 0.

"And were going to do little pranks leading up to the big one!" Finnick shouts while standing on the bed who is soon joined by Alex and Peeta. They start chanting and pumping their fist in the air.

"The girls are going down! The girls are going down!" Me and Jo face the camera and nervously laugh and share a glance.

"There you have it folks" Jo says while glancing at me multiple times. "This is Johanna mason"

"And katniss Everdeen signing off" we wave an looks back to the boys who are still chanting but instead of pumping their first in the air their doing some weird hand shake than huddle together. Sally shuts of the camera and than we all run in the bathroom leaving the boys behind.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Oh my god their planning something big against us!" Sally shrieks. I nod in agreement and look at Jo.

"Good job! You got us in this mess get us out" I tell Jo while flinging my arms around in the air for dramatic affect. Jo rolls her eyes and crosses her arms.

"Get Peeta on our side." I stand up straight and give her a confused look.

"Yeah!" Sally jumps up and down than grips my shoulders. "He used to play pranks on us all the time! He is the master" Jo snorts at that.

"I'm the master" she mumbles me, Sally and Annie start shaking our head viciously.

"No! Your pranks are child's play compared to Peeta's" Annie says while crossing her arms. "And throw Finn in?" We all shudder besides Jo.

"Oh come on Peeta can't be that bad. He's to...sweet" me and Sally glance at each other than look back at Jo.

"No" I start. "He would hide in closets and jump out and scare us-"

"Really?" Jo interrupts.

"Shhhhh" Sally shushes.

"But when he would jump out he would throw flour on us. We fell back and landed in jelly! Then he freakin got a water gun and squirted us with pee!"

"Or how about the time he found super glue and decided to take pieces of our hair, wrap it around our head and glued it to our forehead" Sally rants

"Than of corse he and Finn pushed us to a freezing pool in winter" Annie points out.

"Or when he chopped off half of my poney tail than baked it in my birthday cookies and used the other half for hair on the card" I say while jumping on the counter.

"What about-"

"Okay, okay I get it. Those were big pranks for a little kid" Jo cuts in.

"And that was when he was solo" I point out.

"Now he has Finn" Annie says while rolling her eyes.

"This is going to be a nightmare!" Sally plops on the ground.

"So get Peeta on our side!" Jo says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes!" Sally and Annie practically scream at me.

"Fine" I jump off the counter and walk out the door. The boys aren't in our room so I'm assuming they went to theirs. I swing open their door and lay down next to a fully dressed Peeta, the park opened already so I guess their ordering breakfast.

His arms go around me and I kiss his jaw line.

"Are you guys ordering breakfast?" I ask him. He looks at me and nods.

"I got you a egg sandwich with sausage and chocolate milk" I smile and peck his lips.

"You know me so well!" I sit up and he follows.

"Your welcome" he leans in and just as I think he's going to kiss me and turns to my ear. "If you want me to help you get out of this war it's not happening" he whispers

"Not-not even switching sides" I stammer. He laughs and kisses my cheek.

"Your funny. I'll get you when your breakfast is here."

"No thanks" I say kind of harsh. "We will eat there" I get up and walk through the joint door, close it and lock it our side before he can say anything.

The girls are ready and sitting on the bed closest to the window. I walk to my bag and pull out what Peeta bought me. Now I feel bad. He bought me all this nice stuff with his own money and I was mean. I didn't even intend to be mean or rude it just came out. I slowly strip of my clothe and pull on the twisted back Peter Pan tank top and black skinny jean with a tiny tinkerbell on the left pocket, I slip on the black vans I bought. When I'm done I turn and look at my friends with my hands on my hips.

"We heard brainless. We were at the door" I drop my head and hands.

"I don't even know why I was so mean like that! I guess I'm scared? I don't know but I should apologize, I mean he has bought me so much!"

"No" Sally stands up and puts her bag on her shoulder. "Were leaving and eating breakfast. You can say sorry later, maybe you being like that will soak in and he will join our side"

"I say yes to that sunshine!" Jo shouts while graving her backpack. I sigh and pull on my sweatshirt than pull on my backpack.

"Fine" Annie comes over to me.

"Maybe I'll get fin on our side" I shrug and nod my head.

"If that doesn't work maybe we can come up with something real good" she shrugs and gives me a hug. She know that's not why I'm stressed.

"Don't worry. Peeta will forgive you" I smile and hug her back.

xxxXxxx

"First things first!" Jo says while waving her fork around. "We need to go to the princess boutique"

"Yes!" Sally practically all but screams.

"I think we should get matching shirts or sweaters. Something with princesses on it you know?" Annie suggest.

"That's a great idea. We could get our names pressed on them" Jo says while pulling out her phone to see if they do that here.

"Yeah have 24 dol-" I start to say but Jo cuts me off.

"I'll buy everything. I talked to my mom last night and she transferred more money to me"

"Jo you-" I try again.

"No brainless. I'm treating you guys okay! A girls day at disneyland on me okay?"

"Okay" Sally, Annie and I all say together.

"Okay so they press t-shirts at the world of disney and that's outside the park. So sense were pretty close to the gates we can leave get what were getting, come back, go to the boutique and then you know ride rides and shit"

"Sounds good" I reply first.

"Yeah. Let's eat and go" Sally says before taking another bite from her food.

xxxXxxx

"What about these ones! They come in different colors" I shout while holding up and light pink one. It's a lettermen's princess jacket and I swear it's the cutest thing I have ever seen! It's pink wear your body is up to your neck, it has a white collar and white arms. On the the left arm it has a princess tiara on the the upper shoulder and on the right arm is has '15' in pink, the back has 'Princess' in white across the top, the middle back has a large tiara like the small one on the left and on the tag it says.

"Add nickname here"

Jo, Sal and Ann come rushing over abandoning what they were looking at. They each take a pink one off the rack and inspect it carefully.

"I love it" Jo says bluntly. I laugh lightly and look at Sal and Ann.

"Soooo?" I drag out.

"It's so cute" Annie says while pulling it on. "And comfy!"

"I think we found our girls day symbol"

"Okay great! Let's go pay" we all grave a pink one in our sizes and head to the counter.

"Ready to pay?" The cashier ask.

"Yea" Jo takes all of our jackets and puts them on the counter. "We want our nicknames on them"

"Wait wait wait" I stop Jo. "The ones you gave us?"

"Uh duh"

"Jo you don't have one" Sally points out.

"So give me one sunshine"

"Jo Jo bear" Sally replies cooly. I start laughing.

"Oh hell no! A better one"

"I like Jo Jo bear" I say through laughter.

"Nah huh. Not happening! I'm not walking around with that on"

"Yes you are. We walk around with ours, you walk around with yours" Annie butts in. Jo stares at Annie for a long time then sighs.

"Jo Jo bear it is" I start laughing again while Sally and Annie giggle. "Yeah yeah, your lucky I love you guys"

"Would you like your real name written on the top left breast in cursive? It won't be pop out letters like this" I gestures to 'princess'

"Um yeah sure" Jo says while pulling out her card.

"Let's start with this one." He holds up the first jacket. "Who's is it?"

"We all have the same size" I say. "Just go clockwise"

"Alright so that means you. Real name?"

"Katniss- wait should I put kat?" I turn to my friends.

"Nah put katniss" Jo says while Annie and Sally agree.

"Okay katniss. K. A. T. N. I. S. S."

The man nods and sticks it in one of the many machines and types my name. He comes back and holds up the next one while looking at Jo.

"J. O. H. A. N. N. A" he goes the next machine and comes back holding up the next one while looking at Sally.

"S. A. L. L. Y" he goes to the machine once again and comes back to the last jacket sitting on the counter. Before he even picks it up Annie spells her name.

"A. N. N. I. E" he chuckles, goes to the machine, sticks it in goes to my machine, takes it out than comes back.

"Nickname?" He ask while pulling out a bucket of letters. I sigh and roll my eyes.

"Brainless"

"Brainless?" He asked kind of confused yet amused.

"Yea, Brainless" he pulls out the letters and takes my jacket to a different machine. When he comes back he has Jo's jackets.

"Jo Jo bear?" He ask while fighting a laugh.

"Yes" Jo sighs. He does the same he did for me and when he makes his way back he has Sally's jackets.

"Sunshine" she responds as he fixes a thread on the stitching.

"And to save you time Looneybin" Annie says has he pulls letters. He gives her a weird look than pulls her letters too.

Finally he comes back with all of our jackets. "Okay, brainless, Jo Jo bear, sunshine and Looneybin" he says while handing them out.

"Who's paying?"

"That's would be me" Jo says while raising her card.

"Okay that would be 345" my jaw drops when he says that but Jo looks like she would be paying 5 dollars. "I threw in a patch" I hold up my jacket and look on the front. He put a purple patch with pink writing and a crooked crown on the G. It says,

'Girls just want to have fun. 2014'

"Thanks. That's real nice of you" Jo says while looking at her own.

After we pay, we head outside and pull off our sweatshirts and stuff them in the bags were carrying so we can put on our new jackets.

"PICTURE!" Sally shouts.

"No no no" I say while fixing my collar. "We have to go to the boutique"

"Brainless is right"

"Okay let's go" Annie runs ahead of us.

"Wait! Lets not forget to thank Jo Jo bear" I nudge Jo and she glares at me.

"THANKS JO JO BEAR!" Sal and Ann shout and I laugh like crazy.

"I would so cuss you all out if there wasn't children everywhere." I smirk at that because I know she would.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Im so sorry this one is short but im working on 25 and its going to have some drama! Keep on reading :)**

"Hello! Welcome to the princess boutique, where we make every little girl feel like a princess"

"Cool! I'm ready to get my princess on!" Jo shouts while pounding her fist in the air one time. The lady laughs and nods.

"Are your parents here?" We all shake our heads.

"They let us roam on our own. Were all going to be 15 soon so we can take care of ourself's" I explain.

"I know what you mean. Me and my friends were the same way. So four?"

"Yes" we all say at the same time than laugh about it.

"Okay just walk over to a big girl station than take a seat and by the way...I love your jackets." We all laugh a little.

"Thanks." We say together once again. Sally and Annie hold hands than rush past us to the nearest station with 2 seats.

"Well brainless, looks like your stuck with me"

"Yup! Let's go Jo Jo bear"

"You guys are such-"

"Children!" I shriek while sitting in a seat.

"What?" Jo says while taking the seat next to me. "I was going to say evil queen" she leans over the little girl next to her. "Teens these days huh?" The little girl nods her head and giggles.

"Are you getting your nails done too?!"

"Of corse! And my hair. Me and my friends are having a girls day"

"Me and my friends have those too!"

"Than were the same huh?" She nods. "One day when you get older you'll have a girls day at disneyland too, I bet you a million bucks"

"You do?"

"Yup!" I smile at how good Jo is with kids. She completely lets her guard down.

"Look she has the same jacket has you!" The little girl points to me and I smile and wave.

"That's because were friends."

"She's on your girls day?"

"Yes! And me and all my friends got the same jackets. Cool huh?"

"Really cool!"

"Sara? Come on lets go"

"That's my mommy. I have to go but I wont forget you and I will have a girls days just like you. I promise"

"You look beautiful little princess and I bet you will have just as much fun as I am" she gives Johanna a hug than runs off but keeps her hands in front of her so her nails won't mess up.

"Your great with kids Jo"

"I know" she shrugs me off. "Anyways let's look through this and pick our hair, tiara and nail color."

"Okay!"

xxxXxxx

We all got fake nails and got the color painted to match the princess hair style we got. I got bells hair style but with sleeping beauty's tiara because it's so cute and simple. Jo got the tangled braid and sense her hair is so long they don't have to add the cheap extensions, it looks so good on her and she looks so pretty with all those flowers in her hair. Sally got Cinderella's hair style and tiara, it looks really good on her by the way! And Annie got Marida's hair from brave, they just put really small curls all over her head than added her tiara, I think she looks adorable!

"You girls look stunning?! Would you like a photo?"

"Please!" We pretty much yell.

"Okay let's head outside where it's less crowded." We follow her outside and she smiles. "Come here" she waves us in so were in a small group. "I talk to the manger of Disneyland today. Were close friends and I asked him for you guys to be in the parade. Is that something you would like to do?"

"YES!" We scream. The lady laughs and nods her head.

"I had a feeling it would be. So come here to this carousel at 6"

"Okay!" We reply together than laugh again because we've been doing it a lot lately.

"Alright so how about that picture. Gather around right here in front of this carousel." We all give her our phones and our main camera than rush to the gate. We all stand with our backs against the gates and hands around each other's waist from tallest to shortest, Jo, me, Sally than Annie. Once the lady takes the pictures she hands back our phones. "Here take some silly pics" we all do stupid poses and at one point we all join hands and turn so you can see our nicknames in the back. "Very cute, now one more"

"Catch!" Jo screams and jumps in my arms so I'm holding her bridal style. Annie gets on Sally's back than turns sideways.

"Now scream 'girls day really loud'"

"GIRLS DAY!"

"Perfect! I'll see you all at 6 okay?" We all nod and she hands back our camera. "Alright. Get out of here and go have fun" we say our goodbyes than walk off.

"I say we go Indiana jones!" I shout.

"Hell yeah! Than pirates." Jo says while jumping.

"Wooooooo! Let's go!" Sally yells than takes my hand pulling me, I take Jo's hand pulling her and Jo takes Annie's hand pulling her.

So far this day is amazing!


End file.
